A Fair Trade
by StoryWeaver4Ever
Summary: As long as he protected her from that abusive bastard, she'd do whatever the dead man wanted. To her, that seemed like a fair trade. Betelgeuse/Lydia
1. Chapter 1

Note: I usually write Inuyasha Fanfiction, but I've had this idea about Lydia and Betelgeuse drumming into my mind for some time now and had to get it out. I have other chapters for this story just waiting in the wings if this story gets enough people's interest, so please leave a review to tell me what you all think. *Ch. Revised*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Beetlejuice franchise nor do I make any money from this. I just like to use them for my own twisted amusement and that is payment enough.

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Holding tightly to the distressed 5-month-old in her arms, the young woman listened to the pounding on the wooden door as it intensified. It shook wildly from the abuse, but surprisingly it held firm. The person on the other side cursed and yelled threats, while the terrified mother tried calming the small child with soothing words. She attempted to relax her tense form and settle her wreck nerves, but the child still felt her distress and continued with its fussing.

Closing her eyes, she tried blocking out the threats that were being thrown through the thick wood. It was hard since they seemed to increase in volume the more that she didn't respond. Her exes screechy voice filtered into the enclosed room. "You stupid bitch! Open this fucking door right now! I'm going to shut that fucking brat up then you're fucking next!"

The scared mother silently prayed that the door would hold, though praying was useless. She knew what happened when you died, and there was no god at the other end, just a boring waiting room with a bunch of stiffs.

Fuck! She ran her free hand through her matted hair as the panic within her began to rise. She didn't want to die. Not anymore, anyway. She wasn't a sad and depressed kid that wanted in on the other side. No, she had grown up a long time ago.

Her eyes popped open and went to the useless phone at her feet. The son of a bitch had cut the phone lines before he had broken into the house. The foot closest to it shot out and kicked the hunk of plastic across the tiled floor.

Shit! She should have known that something like this could happen. Why did she let her guard down? Why did she think that a protection order would have been enough? Goddamn it!

Her lip throbbed wildly, while her shaky fingers raised carefully to touch the split in her appendage. The fucking abusive cunt had caught her while she was sleeping. He had hit her a good one to wake her up from her slumber. The asshat then had proceeded to strike her a few more times, before the opportunity to get away came. She did get in a kick of her own and was able to nail his nuts as a form of payback.

The door groaned, causing her brown eyes to snap to it and suck in a sharp breath. Oh no, the wood wasn't going to hold much longer. Shit! They needed help. She tightened her hold on her daughter, as her mind frantically fought for some kind of solution. They couldn't die like this! She couldn't let them die like this! 'Come on, Lydia! Think of something, damn it!' She screamed at herself as her fear got the best of her.

Suddenly a face from her childhood popped into her mind's eye. Him! She hadn't thought about him in years. Would he come if she called? Would his anger from their broken deal cloud his judgment? Shit, she wasn't sure! Lydia really didn't know him at all. Well, other than what she had seen and heard. None of those things were stellar by any means.

The wood of the door creaked some more, clearly splintering from the hits. The frightened female shut her eyes and held her breath, but the door didn't budge. Christ, she had to decide whether she was going to call him or not. Either way, Lydia looked at it, she was screwed.

The pounding continued, and so did the groaning of the wood. Fuck it! She couldn't let that abusive fucker on the other side of the door get to them. Lydia had always had some luck with the dead, and now she had some leverage. The young mother knew what the dead man wanted the most, his freedom.

She opened her eyes and gazed at her daughter then leaned in to kiss her tiny forehead. She would do anything for her child, even if that meant giving up her own freedom. Lucinda was worth it. Her daughter would always be worth it.

Leaning her head back against the wall, Lydia closed her eyes once again and said the name that she swore that she would never utter. Her voice was but a whisper as the name slid passed her bloody lips. "Betelgeuse." The hairs on the back of her neck and arms raised at her words. She swallowed again and forced the name. "Betelgeuse." The air became thicker, and energy seemed to now flow around the tiny bathroom. Lydia held her child tighter and said his name one last time. "Betelgeuse."

The crackling of energy swirled around the room, along with his gravelly laugh of triumph. "Fuck Yeah!" She heard him clap his hands in delight. "Free at fucking last. I knew that old bat couldn't hold me!" There was some more whooping then he became quiet as he must have taken in the situation he had popped into.

Lydia opened her dark eyes and scanned the small room. Her terrified gaze landed on the now silent poltergeist and watched as recognition flashed in his green eyes. Before the young woman could blink, he was in front of her, and his cool hand flew out to snag ahold of her chin. The poltergeist drew it up to his face for closer inspection. His bright eyes burned even brighter as he moved her face from side to side. Betelgeuse's gruff voice oozed his anger, while his body shook violently, and a snarl ripped from him. "Who the fuck did this?"

As soon as she could open her mouth to speak, the door was getting another beating, and the threats continued. "Lydia, you fucking whore! Did you really think a piece of paper would stop me? When I get to you, you are going to wish for your death then I'm going to drown that little bastard that I never fucking wanted!"

Lydia sucked in a sharp breath and grabbed onto the dirty striped sleeve, as a plea fell from her lips. "Please, he'll do it. He'll hurt LuLu." Tears pooled in her tired eyes and spilled down her cheeks, landing on his cold hand. "Please help us. I…I'll do anything."

Betelgeuse's eyes roamed her face, then to the door and back. His smoky voice was hard as steel as he spoke to her. "Marry me. No fucking bullshit. No goody-goodies and definitely, no goddamn sandworms! We marry tonight. Agree to my terms, and your problem will be gone."

Lydia didn't think twice as she agreed whole-heartedly to the terms laid out in front of her. As long as he protected Lulu from that abusive bastard, she'd do whatever the dead man wanted. To her, that seemed like a fair trade. "Yes, I'll marry you. Please just make him go away."

The dead man stared at the frightened woman for a few minutes as if he were weighing her words. Not that she could blame him. The last time that they had made a deal, well, she had not kept to her word though being a teenager at the time hadn't helped the situation. The poltergeist must have seen what he was looking for because he swiftly released her jaw and pulled away.

Standing up, he cracked his knuckles and gave his new fiancée a Cheshire cat grin and a wink, while amusement and what seemed like excitement colored his tone. "It's showtime." The poltergeist snapped his fingers and blinked quickly out of sight, leaving the young mother with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, so my usual updates won't be as quick as this, but I couldn't resist throwing this one up. I just felt that there really wasn't enough interaction between Betelgeuse and Lydia in the first chapter. I needed more, hell, you needed more, so here the chapter is.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Beetlejuice franchise nor do I make any money from this. I just like to use them for my own twisted amusement and that is payment enough.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Lydia wasn't sure how long it had been since Betelgeuse had disappeared, though the threats and the banging had ceased some time ago. She couldn't help but wonder what the poltergeist had done to the abusive fuck. A tiny part of her, the small sliver of revenge, wished that she had been there to see it through. Taken slightly back by the line of thinking, the young mother shook her head to try and loosen the dark thoughts. A sigh escaped her, while she rested her cheek on her child's head, and waited for the dead man to say it was all well and good.

As Lydia waited, she mused over the situation that she had landed herself in. She didn't regret her decision. No, if she had not called the poltergeist and agreed to his terms, Luke would have killed them both that was for damn sure. The twisted abusive twat would have done it without a damn hesitation and probably would have had some drugged-up crack whore help him dispose of their bodies. Lydia really hoped that whatever Betelgeuse was doing to him was slow and fucking painful. Once again, she really wished that she could have been there to watch the prick cry like a little bitch as he withered in pain. Maybe Betelgeuse would have let her get in a few kicks of her own. She was disturbed by how blissfully happy she felt at her thoughts. Shit, maybe she was more unbalanced than she had believed.

Groaning, she moved her thoughts once again away from the dark and dreary and went to her daughter; Her beautiful and now silent child. It was peculiar, as soon as she had agreed to marry that dirty old poltergeist, Lucy had instantly calmed down. Maybe that had something to do with the immediate wave of peace that had settled into her being. It was like her mind knew they were safe with the dead man.

Lydia looked up when she heard the bathroom lock flip and watched as the door swung open to reveal her soon to be husband. With his arms spread out widely, Betelgeuse stepped through the threshold dressed in that tacky looking tux and grinned down at her. "Problem's gone, Babes."

The poltergeist stalked towards his wife-to-be and stopped inches from her. Leaning down, he reached out and grabbed her arm to haul her to her feet. The dead man towered over the tiny woman and continued to grin at her. "Now for your end of the bargain, Sweets."

She swallowed roughly and squared her shoulders; a deal was a deal, and this time she wouldn't back out of it. Her gaze did turn to the floor-length mirror on the wall and caught her reflection. She was a bloody mess and in no way fit to get hitched. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she turned back to her fiancée. "I'm such a mess." She looked down at her bloodied clothes, then back to him. "I'm not in any way suitable for a wedding. I should try cleaning up, just a little…"

The young mother tried pulling away, but the poltergeist held firmly to her arm. "I got this, Babes." He snapped his fingers, and in seconds she was clean and dressed in red satin.

Her dark eyes moved back to the mirror, and she sucked in a sharp breath at the sight of her appearance. 'Oh my…' Lydia thought as she continued to eye her shocked image. The dead man had outdone himself this time. Betelgeuse had removed all of the blood and replaced it with some smoky makeup while throwing her hair up in a simple updo. As for her dress, it was not the hot mess that he had thrown her in before. No, this time the dress was a formfitting red satin number with some black strappy heels. Dare she say that she looked, well, beautiful.

A rattle sounded, drawing Lydia's attention to her tiny daughter and noticed that Betelgeuse had dressed Lucy in a swaddle of black lace. Her blonde hair was held together with a black beetle barrette. She was also waving around a bat-shaped rattle, which she conveniently put in her small mouth. Lydia smiled brightly and lifted Lucy, so she could fully see her. "Oh Lulu, look at how pretty you are. You look just like a little bug."

The petite woman continued to coo at her daughter, as a snort resounded from the dead man next to them. He cocked his head and eyed the baby. "She does, doesn't she? Well hell, that wasn't my intention but hey, must be destiny or some shit like that." Betelgeuse plucked the little girl from her mother's arms and drew her snugly to his side. His green eyes seemed to sparkle, and he smiled at the child, while his smoky voice soften. "Come on lil bug. We got a wedding to get to." The poltergeist held his arm out for Lydia, and she gave him a skeptical look. He rolled his eyes, before speaking, "Woman, I'm tryin' to be a gentleman here. Will ya go with it?"

A faint sigh escaped as she conceded and locked her arm around his. If it hadn't been for this poltergeist, then Lulu and herself would have been dead. He had saved their lives, so she would cut the specter some slack. After all, he was going to be her husband shortly. Her stomach performed a bunch of somersaults, but her steps never faltered. It was normal to be nervous; it was her wedding day, and every bride had some level of jitters. Wasn't it called cold feet? Even with the acrobatics tumbling wildly in her belly, she would still keep her word and marry this man.

They made their way to what had used to be her living room and there just like before was the ugly preacher man. The stout fellow cleared his throat and looked at Betelgeuse. "Are we ready to begin?"

The poltergeist grinned madly and nodded his head at the preacher "Yep. We are ready to go."

Lydia's upper teeth sank into her bottom lip as she took a step back when some thoughts started to ping-ponged around in her cranium. What if he hadn't really thought about what he was getting himself into? It was a big responsibility taking care of a child. Was he up for the challenge? What if he regretted this decision? Would he leave or was he planning on doing that anyway? Her stomach rolled once again, and her hands twisted anxiously while stepping back some more.

He turned to look at her when he felt her pull away, a frown marring his rugged face. "You ain't thinking about backin' out, are ya Babes?"

She shook her head and plucked up the nerve to voice her concerns. "Are you sure you want to marry me? It's just not me you would be getting, but Lucy as well."

His green eyes went from her to her babbling daughter, then back with a firm nod. "I know what I'm getting into. I don't think you understand what it means for me to marry someone with a kid."

Lydia cocked her head and asked her question. "So what does it mean for you?"

Betelgeuse shifted Lucy higher on his hip before he answered her. "This little bug will become mine. Not just on paper, but she will have some of my juice running through her veins. She may have been his child, but as soon as we say I do, she will be my flesh in blood."

The nervous woman didn't know what to say. He had caught her off guard by his explanation and was not something that she was prepared for. "Okay, then." Yeah, that pretty much summed it up.

He gave her an amused look, before turning away and grinning widely at the silent preacher. "Now we're ready. Let's get this show on the road."

The ceremony had gone faster than she had thought it would, and soon they were exchanging rings. Then the ugly preacher was announcing them man and wife and for Betelgeuse to kiss his bride.

Lightning flashed outside when the poltergeist grabbed his wife around the waist, pulling her petite form flush with his own as he swooped in to kiss her soundly. Her small hand latched onto his lapel to steady herself, while her new husband plundered her mouth. It wasn't a bad kiss, and it didn't taste like she had thought it would either. He tasted slightly of mint, which seemed to indicate that he must have tried to clean himself up this time around, but underneath that, was an earthy and nutty flavor that she assumed was what he normally tasted like.

When he pulled away, he gave her a serious expression as he spoke. "Babes, say my name."

She nodded her raven head, as his name fell from her lips. "Betelgeuse…Betelgeuse…Betelgeuse…" Each time she said it, the corners of his lips grew wider and wider until the third time came, and he was still with them. His green eyes flashed brightly, and he swung her around as he whooped and hollered with joy.

A small giggle erupted in between them, causing the dead man to stop and turn his attention to his new daughter. The little girl grinned wildly up at them and swung her bat rattle around. Lydia caught her daughter's gaze and discovered that her once brown eyes were now hazel in color. The familiar jade of the poltergeist now swirled in her big doe eyes and that caused the dead man to cackle with more joy. He clicked his fingers and music sprang to life, as he began to waltz them around the room.

Lydia wasn't sure how long that they had been dancing for, but when she looked down at a now quiet Lucy, she realized that the child had finally fallen asleep. Looking up at her new husband, she cleared her throat. "Betelgeuse."

His piercing eyes found hers, and he grinned dopily. "Yes, my wifey poo?"

God, this man could be so corny. Her lips twitched, but Lydia kept her focus. "Lucy has fallen asleep. Maybe we should put her to bed."

The poltergeist nodded his head, though they didn't stop dancing as they made their way to Lucy's bedroom. He twirled them around this way and that, stopping only when they made it to the child's crib. Lydia shook herself free and took the sleeping baby from his arms, then carefully tucked her into bed.

A soft sigh escaped as Lydia's attention went to her unconscious child. She couldn't help but smile at how peaceful Lucy looked while she slept. Ah to be young and innocent and not have a care in the world. 'Wouldn't that be nice?' Lydia mused to herself, as her husband's hands went around her and rested on the bar of the crib.

Betelgeuse moved his body closer, effectively caging her in between himself and the bed, while his chin went to rest on her shoulder. His breath tickled the shell of her ear, and his gruff tone washed over her. "She sure is a pretty thing, isn't she?"

Lydia felt another smile bubbled forth and her raven head bobbed in agreement, "Yes, she is. You know, she was the best thing to come out of that terrible situation. I can't understand how something so sweet could come from someone that horrible."

She heard the poltergeist sigh again and what he said next caught her off guard. "Babes, just because something so sweet comes from someone so terrible, doesn't mean it was meant for that person. Sometimes…they are just the bridge to something better."

Wow. Who knew that he was so deep? Maybe there was something more to this dead man. Lydia peered over her shoulder at him and sent a grin of her own. "You that something better?"

His shoulders shrugged, while he pulled away and twirled her from the crib then into his arms. "Not sure. Maybe you're something better for me. Not everybody gets a light, maybe ya both are mine."

She felt her heart skip a beat and resisted the urge to melt like some lovestruck teen at his mushy words. "You really do know how to sweet talk girl when you want to. I guess that was why you have been the most eligible bachelor since Valentino." Lydia flashed her new husband a smirk, as she remembered the line that he had used on her when he tried getting her to marry him the first time.

Betelgeuse just laughed, not saying another word, while he swung them out of the room and back into the living room. They slowly spun around the area, as a comfortable silence enveloped them.

The only sound other than the music was a content and tired sigh that had escaped the tiny woman when her head went to rest against the shoulder of the quiet poltergeist. They leisurely swayed with the tempo, as her eyes started to grow heavy and exhaustion finally settled into her weary body. The new bride tried her hardest to keep her lids open, but soon she was lost to the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Beetlejuice franchise or co. nor do I make any money from this. I only own my plot and Little Lucy. Other than that, I don't own squat and I only use the characters for my own twisted amusement.-

-I wasn't going to post until later in the week, but it was burning a hole in my metaphorical pocket and I had to post it.

Okay, enough of my rambling and now on to the story. Enjoy!-

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Lydia woke with a start, pulling herself up in her bed and glancing at the clock. It was just past 6 in the morning, and usually, she would have been woken up by Lucy by now. She rubbed her sleep crusted eyes and yawned widely, causing her to wince in pain from her forgotten cut. She fingered the wound gingerly as she remembered how it happened. The events from last night came back to her, and she couldn't help, but look around the room for her new husband.

When Lydia realized that he wasn't there, she began to wonder where the dead man could have gone. Did he do as she suspected and ditched them last night? She didn't understand the fierce pain at the thought of the obnoxious poltergeist leaving. Rubbing at her chest while quickly shoving away the unexplained feeling, the shaken female threw off the covers and climbed out of bed.

The young mother softly padded out of the door and made her way to her child's bedroom. Peering into the crib, Lydia felt panic clawing at her heart when she noticed that Lucy was not in her bed. 'Oh my god, where could she be?' Thought the frantic woman as her imagination came up with the worst-case scenarios.

Hurrying out of the room and down the hall to the living room, Lydia slowed when she heard what sounded like the television. She carefully padded into the room and paused in midstep when she spied an unfamiliar big black Lazboy in place of one of her chairs. Slowly she resumed her paces and diligently tiptoed to the furniture. Relief washed over her once she saw who it was in the overstuffed lounger. There stretched out and snoring away was Betelgeuse with her tiny daughter splayed out on his chest, her little snores echoing his larger ones.

The urge to capture the moment struck her, and she rushed to get her camera before either one of them woke up. She came back with the device in hand and started quietly snapping away with it. It felt good to be behind the camera again and to hear the soft clicking that followed her every move. Lydia couldn't believe she had stopped something that she loved so much. She swore to herself that she would never let anyone take what she loves away again.

A sigh pushed between her lips while she moved silently around the chair, hitting all of the angles with her lens. Lydia hoped the pictures would come out, unlike the photos of the Maitlands, which had no feet and all sheet. It really would be hard to explain how her daughter was just floating in mid-air. Plus, it truly was a beautiful shot and would be a shame for it to end up going to waste.

Lydia pondered if it would be different since Betelgeuse himself wasn't like the rest. It was something that she had to keep reminding herself. He wasn't like a regular entity, no he was an extremely formidable poltergeist whose powers held no bounds. That was why he was feared and contained for that very reason. Though looking at him laying with a tiny baby sprawled over his chest, he appeared harmless and dare she say ordinary. The dead man just came across as any other father falling asleep with their infant. Wasn't that what he was to Lucy as of last night? He said it himself; her tiny daughter now carried some of his power becoming his biologically. He was her father now. Her stomach did somersaults at the notion, and she bit the inside of her cheek as she thought on that.

The young mother had been positive he would have bailed on them as soon as the I dos were said. It was blatantly clear with all the spouting years ago about his damn freedom, but the dead man had surprised her by staying. Why? Why did the specter stay when he had the chance to run? He was now a free man, and yet he stayed. This man was a walking contradiction, though maybe that's what he wanted people to perceive. Maybe what she was witnessing was the real Betelgeuse. A smile stretched over her features at the idea of being one of the few to see the real poltergeist, and she couldn't help but like it. The unexpected feeling caught her off balance, and she quickly brushed away the stray thought, not wanting to think more about the emotion. Turning away from the scene, Lydia carefully and quietly left the room to put her camera back before heading to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Several minutes had passed before a tiny giggled floated in from the hallway followed by a deep and gravelly laugh. Her head whipped to the entrance, and she strained to listen to the unexpected sounds. In all the 5 months, Lydia had never seen her daughter become so taken by someone so quickly. The poltergeist had plucked her up straight away, and Lucy hadn't made a single complaint. What was so beguiling about this dead man? Frankly, it was like he was the flame, and they both were the moths. Had he always been this fascinating and charming? Or had she just been too much of a teenager at the time to recognize this side of him? Was there something more to it than just that?

The sounds of laughter and heavy footsteps interrupted her silent musing as they drifted closer to the kitchen. Her deep brown eyes ripped from the doorway and returned to the stove to finish the rest of the pancakes.

When his footfalls stopped, Lydia tipped her chin over a shoulder and studied the poltergeist leaning against the doorframe with their child clinging to his side. At the sight of the dead man, all thoughts fled as she took his tall physique in the fresh morning light. The woman noticed that he wasn't wearing either of his suits, but well a fitted white tee shirt and a pair of black and white striped sleep pants. Lydia had to admit the man's suits did not do any justice and made him look out of shape. What the newlywed was seeing now was anything but. 'Wow, he sure looks good for a dead guy.' mused Lydia silently as the man sent her a knowing grin and greeted her huskily, "Mornin' Babes."

She flashed him a nervous smile returning the greeting, before pointing the spatula at the high chair, "Morning. You can put LuLu in her chair," then she flicked the utensil to the full coffee pot next to her. "There's coffee if you'd like some."

Another grin was sent her way while Betelgeuse pushed himself off the wooden frame and padded to the high chair placing the small child securely in the seat. He ruffled the little girls crown then made his way slowly to the coffee pot.

Lydia stiffened when he saddled up behind her and reached up to grab a mug from the hooks above. "Excuse me, Sweets." His cool breath tickled the shell of her ear as he pulled himself away.

Fighting the flush of color that wanted to bloom, the flustered mom eyed the poltergeist and could have sworn she saw him grinning like a mad fool. "Where did you get the manners?" quipped Lydia keeping her gaze trained on the last pancake and not the man next to her.

Betelgeuse snored ungracefully and poured himself a steaming cup of coffee before answering. "I've always had them, Babes. I just use them when I feel they are deserved."

Unsure of what to say Lydia bobbed her raven head, before returning to the stove to switch it off and plate the last pancake. She set the pan and spatula to the side then grabbed the two large platters of food and hurried to the table to place them in the center.

Twisting around to go back to grab Lucy's breakfast, her eyes lit up in surprise when Betelgeuse came up behind her with the small bowl. He scratched the back of his neck and lifted the bowl as he spoke. "I thought you might need this."

"Thanks," said Lydia with a shy smile then motioned towards the waiting food. "I didn't know if you'd be hungry or not, so I made a little bit of everything." She claimed a seat next to her daughter and continued. "So if you're famished, please dig in."

He found a seat at the end of the table and gave her another wolfish grin while rubbing his belly. "I'm always hungry, and I'll eat anything you give me, sweetheart. I do mean anything…" He leered sleazily at her, then laughed as he dished himself some food.

Rocking her gaze to the tiled ceiling, Lydia tossed a balled-up napkin in his direction and thought dryly. 'And here I was starting to think he was a gentleman.' She released a small snort and turned to Lucy who was watching Betelgeuse with rampant interest. Clearing her throat, she called Lucy's name, drawing her notice and began to feed the child the rice cereal.

Sometime later, Betelgeuse's rough voice sprang out and asked a question that he must have been dying to ask from the very beginning. "So, Babes, How'd ya hook up with that piss ant from last night? You don't look like the type to get mixed with that type of guy."

Lydia's head came up sharply at his enquiry, a frown marring her lips, while she took her time answering him. "I met Luke after I was out of college. I had some of my work in a gallery, and it became a big success. I was introduced to him by a friend at one of the gallery parties." Her somber eyes turned to the dark liquid in her cup, and she swirled it around while she spoke. "I thought he was a nice guy, but I was wrong, so terribly wrong. I…never thought that I would be one of those women that get sucked in by some abusive twat. I thought that I would be able to recognize the signs and avoid a relationship like that." A snore left her as she continued to stare at her cup. "By the time I realized how toxic our relationship was, it was too late. I was so isolated and scared that I wasn't sure what to do."

She glanced at Lucy for a few seconds then went back to her cup, fingering the rim. "When I found out that I was pregnant, I was so happy. I thought that Luke would feel the same; he didn't though. He demanded that I have an abortion, but I told him I wouldn't do that. I couldn't do that, and we argued. When I wouldn't back down on the subject, he kicked the shit out of me. I don't remember anything after that. I don't even remember driving to the hospital, but according to the nurses I did. I stumbled into the emergency battered and bloody collapsing right on the floor. I had my purse with me, and they were able to figure out who I was. My parents were still on my emergency contact list. I never thought about taking them off, and to be honest, it never crossed my mind. The hospital called them to let them know that I was there then they called the police, but I was too scared to tell them who did it to me."

Her eyes misted over, and it became challenging to speak. "You know I always thought Delia didn't care a lick for me, but that day I had never seen her so upset. She looked at my dad and told him to get her some coffee which he did reluctantly. As soon as he vacated the room, she turned to me with her hands on her hips and asked me outright if it was Luke. I was still too frightened and refused to tell her. My stepmother has never been extremely warm and motherly to me, but I'll never forget what she uttered that night. She looked me in my eyes and said, Lydia Deetz, you tell your mama who did this, so she can fix it!"

Lydia lifted the coffee to her parched lips and drank deeply, before setting the drink on the table and started to speak once more. "I was so shaken from her words because Delia had never called herself my mother. Sure, she said stepmother many times, but it was never just mom. I hadn't realized Delia had any type of maternal feelings for me. I honestly thought she saw me as my father's child and not hers. I was completely wrong."

The young woman ran a shaky hand through her hair while chuckling lightly as she recalled the memory, "All I could do was just nodded my head, and I told her the truth. After my confession, she convinced me to tell the police, so they could arrest Luke for what he had done. The police left me with the paper for the protection order to fill out. Since my writing hand had been broken during the attack, Delia helped me with it. We got a judge to sign the protection order, and when I was finally released, I went home with my parents. I stayed there until Lucy was born then bought the house we are in right now. I thought that with a new place and the convenient disappearance of Luke that I was safe. I thought that maybe I was rid of him."

Betelgeuse's light brows rose at her words, and Lydia knew where his thoughts were heading. Pieces of shit like Luke don't give up that easily. She should have known that and apart of her did. It had just been easier to pretend she was safe, and he was gone for good. "Don't get me wrong I was still cautious at the time, you know looking over my shoulder and making sure the locks were kept locked. I began feeling like everything was going to be okay and fell back into that security. He must have been watching me that whole time and was just waiting for me to let down my guard. Last night was the first time I'd seen him since the attack."

The silence stretched between them for some time before the poltergeist spoke, and it was not what Lydia expected, "I don't remember much about my life before I died. Sure, I remember my death and that I was a right prick at times, but the rest is a fucking blur. The only other thing that I remember is an oath I swore to myself. I swore that I would never raise my fists in anger to any women or child. I can only reckon that I'd seen some shit in my mortal life that no one should see and a part of that stayed with me even in death." His cold hand reached over the tabletop and touched hers, causing her to meet his green gaze. "What he did to ya babes, you don't have to worry anymore. He'll never get the chance to hurt ya again." He snapped his fingers, and a bunch of papers appeared on the table in front of her.

Surprised by the sudden appearance, her wide gaze dropped to the documents and gingerly picked one up to read. The stunned woman couldn't believe what she was reading. The papers within her grasp were termination of parental rights, and they were all signed by Luke. Her mouth dropped open, and she turned to her husband raising the papers with an unsteady hand. "Is this really his signature?" asked Lydia in disbelief. How did Betelgeuse coax Luke into signing it? Was it even his signature or did her husband magically forge it?

A sneer ripped out the poltergeist, and a pure look of pure disgust hit his features "Damn straight it is. It's the least the little bitch could do for ya."

It was the least that he could do. Yes, it was, and she was so thankful for getting the poltergeist involved. Words caught in her throat while a sheen of liquid glazed her brown eyes, Lydia lowered her gaze to the table blinking away the unshed tears. Setting down the termination papers, she then reached out and picked up the other document. This one was their marriage certificate for the mortal world. "Why would we need this?" probed Lydia with a frown.

Betelgeuse drank his coffee and kicked back in the chair, balancing on the rear legs. "We live in the mortal world, sweets, and I assumed that it would make shit easier for you and me."

That made sense and would make it easier should anyone question their marriage. She fingered the paper some more than finished reading the rest. Lydia noticed that the line where Betelgeuse name should have been it was replaced by another. Printed on the page was the unfamiliar name of Benjamin Geist. Her brow rose as she questioned her husband, "Why does it say Benjamin and not Betelgeuse? Was that your name when you were alive?" She didn't need to ask where the Geist part came from that was self-explanatory.

He just shrugged his broad shoulders and continued balancing on the back of the legs. "Hell, if I know. It was the first name that popped in my head. For all that I know it could have been, and it's easier to have an alias to get around in the mortal world. Plus, the fewer people who know my real name the better."

The young mother set down their marriage certificate on top of the termination papers and grabbed the last bundle of documents. Her hands shook as she read what they were and turned her surprised eyes to his relaxed form. "Why?" she enquired softly then flicked her gaze to the small child in the high chair before returning to the bottle green regarding her quietly.

The poltergeist's light brows shot up, and he gave her a look of do you really have to ask but answered her anyway. "She is my kid now, and it would make sense that I would want it to be legal in the mortal world."

Lydia didn't know how she felt about all this. It was not what she had expected. Hell, he was not what she expected. Just who was this man she now called her husband? She shook her head and laid the adoption papers with the rest.

"Ya done Babes?" He asked her while cocking his blonde head to the side and pointing at the stack of papers.

She gave him a quick bob of her head, and Betelgeuse snapped his fingers, making the papers disappear. He then turned to look at the watch on his inner wrist and stood up, juicing himself into his striped suit. He made his way to her side and bent down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before straightening. "Well Babes, work calls. I'll be back later tonight." He made his way to Lucy, kissing her on the head and ruffling her already messy hair. "I'll be back kid; be good for your mama." Lucy just babbled wildly and giggle up at her new father. He let out a laugh of his own before winking out of sight.

Lydia's eyes lingered on the spot where he had just been and reached up to graze the place where his cool lips had landed. The skin tingled under her fingertips, and she couldn't help the twitch of her lips. A bubble of laughter spilled out seconds later as she continued to finger the spot. That man was always catching her off guard and throwing her for a freaking loop. He definitely was not what she expected, and the more she learned about this man, the more she questioned what she really knew about him. Just who did she marry and what the hell did she get herself into?

* * *

I hope you are all liking my take on Betelgeuse. I always thought there was more to the dead man than all of his crude and obnoxious behavior. I really want to show that Betelgeuse is capable of caring for someone other than himself. Sure, he is a right selfish prick, but once he cares for something, he does it with every fiber of his being.

As for my story, I'm trying to keep the focus on the family dynamic along with the ups and downs that come with it. There will be drama but nothing crazy or significant. I will also have sexual content since it is a healthy and realistic occurrence in a relationship, and it just doesn't feel right to leave it out. Also, if you all haven't noticed, there will be a good amount of swearing throughout this fic. I cannot be held responsible for what my twisted and depraved mind comes up with. Expect some dirty things to transpire when the mood calls for it. XD

If you enjoyed the chapter, please feel free to leave me a review. I like to know how my readers are enjoying my work. Plus, I'm human, and I like the ego stroke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with the Beetlejuice franchise and co. nor do I make any money from this. I only like to use them for my own twisted amusement

* * *

It had been two months since that fateful night, and the newly established family had gotten into a routine of sorts. The poltergeist it seemed truly was a creature of habit and didn't mind the doldrums of daily life as long as he retained his freedom.

When Betelgeuse wasn't 'working' and Lydia thought that loosely since she didn't know what he did during the day; the poltergeist was helping her to take care of Lucy, and she had to admit the man was a decent husband and father. 'It could have been worse,' mused Lydia as Luke came to the forefront of her mind. Oh yeah, it could have been much worse. At least she wasn't alone in all this, and Betelgeuse didn't seem bothered by the weight of the responsibility. Plus, the dead man always had their daughter within his grasps, and Lucy seemed to prefer it that way as well. As soon as the tiny infant noticed that the specter was home, she would fuss until he scooped her into his arms. Their daughter would be glued to his side until she fell asleep. It was apparent the duo had a very strong and close bond and warmed Lydia's heart immensely every time she observed their interactions.

Another part of their routine was their eating schedule and how it vastly differed from the one Lydia experienced growing up. She had seen more take out boxes than homemade food, and maybe that was why she got into that routine of making homecooked meals. Maybe she wanted her family to be different, hell they were different. So that was why every morning she would get up and make them all breakfast. After Betelgeuse would leave for work and pop in later for lunch, then go back to whatever he had been doing until dinner time. Weirdly, it worked for them.

The last of their routine was after dinner, where they usually ended up in the living room watching either a tv show or some kind of movie. Most of the time, Lydia would be curled up on the couch with a blanket, while Betelgeuse sprawled out in his worn chair with Lucy sleeping soundly on his chest.

Tonight, was just like any other night for the little family. After some debate, they ended up watching some raunchy comedy that she would never have given a chance to but had to admit that it was quite funny. Not that she would tell him that. The dead man's ego was large enough as it was, and it didn't need any more inflating.

The phone beside her sprang to life, and Lydia quickly reached over to answer it. "Hello?" She greeted into the receiver and continued to watch the movie on the screen while waiting for a response.

"Pumpkin! How are you and my granddaughter doing?" Her dad's jovial voice echoed in her ear.

A smile sprang forth, as his warmed tone washed over her. Oh, how she missed her father, even if he was a little high strung, and let her stepmother boss him around the majority of the time. "Hi, dad. We're both doing great. How are you and Delia? How's Barbara and Adam?" She asked while praying her father hadn't heard the loud Hiya Chuck that came from Betelgeuse. Lydia glared at her husband sending a rude gesture his way, only for him to return it with a flash of that obnoxious grin of his. He was enjoying this and wanted her to get caught so she would have to tell them. Not that the newlywed was ashamed of being married to the dead man. To tell the truth, she just didn't want to deal with the shit storm that was her folks right now. It simply wasn't the right time. The cheeky poltergeist said some more things, and it caused her to cover the receiver with a hand and whisper to him sharply. "Not funny asshole. Knock it off."

He just kept on grinning obnoxiously and turned back to the movie, purposely laughing noisily at the funny parts. She sent the poltergeist the evil eye, and another rude gesture then returned to the conversation that she wasn't even listening to. From what she could gather, everyone was fine and dandy. Lydia talked to her dad for a couple more minutes, until work called, and he had to let her go.

Once she said goodbye and hung up the phone, her despicable jerk of a husband spoke up from his chair. "When ya gonna tell them about us, Babes? It's already been two months, and it's just gonna get longer."

The young mother glared at the man once again and crossed her arms under her chest, her tongue heavy with frustration and sarcasm. "I have already told you that I will. I just have to find the right time. It's not like they have the greatest track record with you. You know with you terrorizing them and all."

The poltergeist let out a loud huff and popped out of sight for a few minutes, only to come back childless and with a long neck in his hand. "You don't have to get all bitchy about it, Sweets."

"I'm not getting bitchy about anything, and I'm not going to debate about this again." She turned her attention to the tv, trying to get back into the movie and ignoring her irritating husband.

He snickered vigorously and took a swig of his beer. "Why does it have to be a debate? I ain't debating, sweetheart, I'm pointing out the motherfuckin' facts. I'm your husband and the father of your child. You're gonna have to tell the in-laws, cuz if they come for a surprise visit, I'm sure as hell not gonna leave my home to hideout somewhere!"

Her angry gaze didn't leave the screen, even though he was ruffling her feathers, though she did spew some heated words back at him. "Who said you had to leave if they did visit? I sure as hell didn't!"

"You sure about that babes." He shot back from his chair, sarcasm clear in his tone.

Lydia growled from the couch and swung her heated glare his way. "Of course I wouldn't ask my husband to leave our home. You know I wouldn't do that, quit being an asshole."

"Babes, I'm only an asshole, cuz you don't like what I'm tellin' ya. Hell, what I've been tellin' ya. Not that ya listen to me, ya stubborn woman!" The dead man snarled before taking another long draw from his drink.

"Ha! I'm stubborn, says the man who won't lay off his wife!" snarked Lydia slapping the arm of the couch with an open palm.

"Damn right I won't back off about this! You're my wife, and lil bug is my kid. I don't want anyone comin' in here and tryin' to take that away. She's mine, and so are you!" He sneered possessively with his green eyes burning bright and finished off his beer then juiced the empty bottle out of sight.

What now they were his things? He did not own them, the fucking dillhole! Lydia stood swiftly and hissed as she passed his chair. "We're not your fucking possessions, damn it!" Stomping to the kitchen and going directly to the sink, she turned on the taps and started to fill the basin with hot soapy water. Muttering every curse word that she could come up with, Lydia began to toss in the dishes a little too hard.

The angry housewife stiffened when her husband slid up behind her, hands resting on either side of the sink caging her in. His smoky voice and cold breath hit the shell of her ear, causing a hot shiver to shoot down her back. "You're not my FUCKIN' possessions. You're my wife, and she's my kid. I'll do what I think is best to keep you both fuckin' safe."

Lydia turned off the water, then somehow twisted around so that her chest was flush with his own and glared up at him. "And my parents would do that?"

He leaned in and growled lowly. "Fuck yeah they would, Sweetheart! Them and those goody-goodies! I won't have anyone dead or alive comin' between us. Fuckers, thinking that they know what is fuckin' best for us when the bitches don't know shit!"

A frown appeared while her forehead furrowed, and the anger she had been feeling disappeared as fast as it had come. "Betelgeuse, I wouldn't let them you know that, right? You are my husband, and I am on your side." She had taken vows with this man, and she would honor those promises of staying faithfully by his side just like he was doing with her.

The dead man in front of her let out a sigh of relief, as he cupped her cheek tenderly and touch his forehead to hers. "I may be a loose fuckin' cannon and dangerous as all hell, but I'd never hurt either of you. No matter what anyone of those assholes say, I'd never do that. Not to you and definitely not to Lucy. You're fuckin' safe with me. You'll always be safe."

Releasing a deep breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding, Lydia tried to reassure her husband. "I know you wouldn't hurt us. You are a good husband and father, Betelgeuse. All you have done from the start is take care of us."

He pulled away to stare into her coffee-colored eyes as his cool thumb ran slowly across her bottom lip. She could see him internally debating over something before hearing him whisper to himself. "Fuck it," he said, and in a flash, the poltergeist was moving swiftly in capturing her mouth roughly with his own.

Taken back by the kiss for a few seconds, Lydia snapped out of her shock, throwing her arms carelessly around his neck while deepening the kiss.

Quickly the heat between them spread like wildfire, and they both found themselves stumbling to the closest flat surface. Lydia found herself sitting on the edge of the kitchen table, nightshirt pulled over her thighs, and her panties drawn to the side giving Betelgeuse ample room to slide into her heated core.

Her tiny hands desperately gripped onto his muscled forearms, nails digging into the pearlescent flesh. She fought the blush and a moan that wanted to break free from all the filthy things the poltergeist was whispering in her ear.

His fingers pressed into the delicate tissue of her ass, all the while moving inside the silky channel with the same rate as their blazing passion.

The mating had been both fast and furious, and it had left Lydia coming harder than ever before. She cried out his name as her hot sheath tightened around his throbbing member. It didn't take the dead man long to follow and moaned lowly in her ear while he came with the same intensity as she had, "Fuck Babes…Just fuck…"

Groaning, she flopped back onto the table and watched as the poltergeist carefully lean in and buried his face into the juncture of her slim neck. A pleasurable sigh slipped passed her swollen lips, and a hand came up to run some fingers through his wild hair. The couple stayed like that for some time before Betelgeuse hauled himself up resting on his forearm and grinned dopily. His green eyes blazed brightly, as he let out a wolfish whistle and wiggled his brows. "Well hell, Sweets, I was not expecting that."

An exhausted giggle escaped the woman who then nodded lazily in agreement. "So not expected, though I think we both needed a little de-stressing."

"Shit Babe, you de-stressed me alright." He saucily winked, causing his wife to giggle some more before pushing him off her.

After they both had righted their clothes, Betelgeuse gave her another wink, and a laugh bubbled forth as he grabbed at her nightshirt and tugged her to him. "Babes, how about us go de-stress some more?" He wiggled his eyebrows, and she leaned up on her tiptoes, brushing her lips lightly against his whispering teasingly. "Okay." Another giggle sprang out of her as she hastily retreated from his form and hurried to the doorway.

The poltergeist adjusted himself in his pajama pants and groaned, "Well, fuck me."

Lydia paused at the doorframe, tilting her head over her shoulder, and producing a shameless smirk. "Baby.." Her eyelashes fluttered rapidly, and her voice dropped to a low and sensual lilt, "that can be arranged…"

For a few seconds, he was stunned by his tiny wife's forwardness but quickly bounced back to his senses, the timbers of his tone became smokier and flashed her a predatory grin. "Is that so Babes…"

Her brown eyes widened as she watched his stormy gaze suddenly flash wildly and his grin broadening to that of a hunter hunting his prey. It caused a shiver of excitement to run through her. A sharp squeak of a surprise left her lungs as the instincts urged her to hightail it away from this dangerous man.

Betelgeuse slowly stalked towards the woman his pearlescent skin seemed to glow brighter with each closing step. Another squeal of surprise left the young mother, and she felt herself matching his steps with backward ones of her own. His grin became even wider, clearly amused by her actions but never pausing in his pursuit. He watched his prey become twitchy, a sure sign that she was about to bolt. A barking laugh exploded from him as his hand shot out just as she was ready to flee. He quickly drew her firmly to him and crashed his mouth to hers before swiftly blinking them both out of sight.

* * *

-I told you that I couldn't be held responsible for what my twisted little mind comes up with, though the interaction between Betelgeuse and Lydia were dead (ha) on with what I had in my head for this chapter.

:) I want to give a big shout out to all of you that have left a review, you rock and I am so glad you are liking my interpretation of Betelgeuse and his relationship with Lydia.

Oh before I go I would like to recommend a Betelgeuse and Lydia webcomic, it's called Cobweb & Stripes. It's a really good story and the art is unique and refreshing. It's not done, but the artist does update every Sunday with a new panel. If it's something that you may be interested in, you can find it here cobwebandstripes. deviantart. com ️ -just take out the spaces.

Well as always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please drop me a review. -


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Beetlejuice franchise and co. nor do I make any money from this. I only like to use them for my own twisted amusement and that is payment enough.

\- Just a short filler with Lydia's thoughts and some more interaction between the couple, also with a small splash of the reality of parenthood. Kids always do have the damnedest timing :) -

* * *

Scrubbing at the dirty cup in hand, Lydia thought on the events that had transpired last night. She had sex; lots and lots of hot and vigorous sex with Betelgeuse. It really shouldn't have surprised her with all the sexual tension that had been smoldering for the last two months. Both tried to push the attraction to the side and ignore it while they took care of their child, but It had been only a matter of time before it ignited into a roaring fire. Boy did it ever burn.

A flush of color rushed to her cheeks, and a groan flew out of her mouth when one foot shifted to another, causing the tender flesh to ache. 'Damn.' Whined the woman while fumbling with the cup in hand.

After breakfast, she would need to grab some pain relievers before going about the rest of the day. Never had she ever been this sore nor had she been contorted into so many positions in one night. Hell, she didn't think she ever had sex all night long period.

The last two sexual partners she had cared more about their needs than her own. They also could only do the deed once, and the sex was rather vanilla compared to what she and Betelgeuse had done.

The dead man was like an energizer bunny; he had an abundant amount of energy and knew how to use it. No wonder the specter was so full of himself because he knew exactly what he was capable of between the sheets. Betelgeuse had other brag-worthy assets, and she was surprised that the poltergeist hadn't started crowing about that as well. Lydia could imagine him joking about massive packages and how he could relate. She softly snickered while rinsing off the cup then setting it on the rack to dry before going back for another dirty dish.

Cold lips gently kissed her neck, causing the distracted woman to jump and drop the plate back into the soapy water. His deep chuckle shook her as he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Good mornin'."

Her cheeks bloomed with more color, as his lips traveled up her throat. He lightly brushed along her sensitive lobe, earning a throaty moan and pleasurable jolt to her already throbbing core. "Betelgeuse…" she groaned as his large hands gripped her waist and spun her around to face him. Leaning his blonde head towards her own, she watched as his rugged face came down and caught her lips. Lydia kissed him back with the same intensity that he was showing her. Hastily, she flung her arms around his neck while he gently shoved her back against the sink.

When he finally pulled away, his deft fingers reached up and carefully brushed the tips lightly across her cheek. His hand softly cupped her jaw as his thumb ran along her bottom lip, peering down at her with concern. "How ya feelin', Babe?"

She leaned into his touch and gave him a small smile. "A little sore, but nothing I can't handle."

He leaned in again, his lips just hovering over hers as he spoke. "Good, cuz there's some things I forgot to show ya last night." His grin turned wolfish when her lips parted breathing hitched while her face flushed even more. He trailed slowly from her mouth to her ear, his husky voice sending a shiver down her spine. "Plus baby, I wanna see how many times I can make it rain."

Lydia felt her legs tremble and the throbbing in her core magnified. Bloody hell, she had never been so turned on by just mere words. Her blush spread from her face, moving quickly down to her chest.

His green eyes followed the colorful trail to the curves of her breasts, mischievously grinning while ghosting a finger over the fleshy mounds.

At the touch of her husband, the young woman shivered, and before she could open her mouth to respond a sharp squeal resounded throughout the room. They both winced and swiftly focused their attention to the table where hazel eyes stared at them in amusement. Her little hands struck the top of the high chair tray, clearly advising her parents to pay attention to her and not to one another.

A flustered Lydia quickly stumbled out of her husband's embrace and could have sworn she heard him mutter under his breath something like, "Great. My own kid is cockblockin' me."

Smothering a giggle and shaking her head in amusement, she made her way to the oven where she had stored the food earlier to keep it warm. Grabbing some oven mitts, Lydia turned off the oven then pulled out the heated food. She kicked the door shut with a foot and carefully made her way to the table.

While Lydia had been grabbing the food, Betelgeuse had snagged Lulu's bowl of sliced bananas and her sippy cup from the fridge. He dumped the fruit onto her tray and sat her sippy so that it was within her reach then ruffled the tuff of hair earning a little giggle.

Laughing, the poltergeist sat down and juiced two full coffee mugs, one in front of him and another in front of the place where Lydia always sits. Picking the cup in front of him up, Betelgeuse took a long draw as his still heated gaze watched her every move.

Heat rushed to her face once more, causing the newlywed to conceal the effect of his hungry stare by dropping to the plated food in hand. Christ, she was getting turned on with just him staring at her as if she were the breakfast. A breakfast covered in berries and whipped cream. 'Oh dear,' thought the woman while nibbling on her lip to hold the moan tickling the back of her throat.

Moving to the table, Lydia tried controlling the tremble as she placed the food on the glossy surface. She then hurried to her designated seat covertly eyeing the man while doing so. Plopping down she pretended not to notice as his nimble tongue darted out and slowly licked away a droplet of coffee left on his lips. The action caused the flush to deepen and delivered another jolt of pleasure straight to her core.

Biting back another moan, Lydia swore she spied the corners of his mouth twitch up in amusement. It was as if he knew what he was doing to her. Knowing him, he did, and the sneaky bastard was enjoying every moment. She wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or amused at the man, though the latter was winning.

Fighting the smile that wanted to break through, Lydia shook her head and tried to ignore the provocations while reaching out to dish up some food.

Her cheeky husband continued with the heated and veiled smug looks throughout the meal, leaving the young mother with a feeling that she was going to need all the energy she could get today.

That pleasant thought from earlier sprang to mind, and she wondered if they had any berries and whipped cream in the fridge. If not, the newlywed could always persuade her husband to juice some; it wouldn't take too much persuasion. Maybe remind him of what she did last night and how much better it would be with something a little sweet and tarty. Just thinking about that had the juncture between her thighs throbbing. Her dark gaze flickered to the dead man, the blush now replaced with a mischievous curve to her lips.

Her husband's brows rose in question, but the woman just grabbed her cup of coffee and lifted the drink to her lips, eyes twinkling over the rim. He would have to wait until Lucy's naptime to find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Beetlejuice Franchise nor do I make any money from this. I only own the plot and Lucy and like to borrow the other character's for my own twisted amusement.

\- Happy Friday! This chapter is longer than the last, but still short. Next couple of chapters will be helluva lot longer than they have been, because there will be a lot of things going down and being resolved.-

* * *

After the shift in their relationship, nothing seemed to change for the married couple. Well other than having spontaneous and frequent bouts of sex. It should be noted that the occasional quickie, whenever their daughter was napping, was added to their daily repertoire. On top of that, the poltergeist seemed to be handsier. Though even before they were having sex, he had always touched her in little ways as much as possible. Who knew the ghost with the most was such a touchy-feely kind of guy.

Currently, the couple was stretched out in bed blanket hung over their hips, basking in the silence. Lydia snuggled into her husband's broad form while his arm draped across her waist, lightly stroking her stomach in lazy circles.

The quietness of the house was a delightful change for the couple. All they have heard for the past few nights were Lulu's constant cries over the monitor. The usually happy go lucky child had been fussier than normal, leaving her parents tired, confused and a little on edge. For the life of them, the duo couldn't figure out what was causing their daughter's evident distress. Lydia thought that perhaps they were coming down with something. After all, it was the season for it, and the young mother couldn't ignore the fact that she had started feeling slightly under the weather as well.

The poltergeist broke the silence by whispering in his tired wife's ear. "Babe, why haven't you told them yet?" It was a simple question, but one that seemed to add to the already growing stress.

A long drawn out sigh shook her form as she turned to rest on her back peering up at him while her brows furrowed in annoyance. For fuck's sake, why did he have to bring that up now? Didn't they have enough on their plate? How many times have they discussed this and how many times did it end up with them arguing? Damnit, she didn't want to argue tonight. Hell, she didn't want to argue with her husband period! "Betelgeuse please, I'm not going to get into this with you again. Are you looking for a fight?" snapped the woman a little too sharply.

His pale brows rose, and his hand left her side to raise in defense. "I'm just asking a question that's all. I'm not lookin' for a damn fight, Sweets."

Lydia's face scrunched up her tone was even sharper than before. "Then why did you bring it up?" She could see the tick in his jaw begin to flare, a sure sign that he was becoming irritated himself.

Pulling himself into a sitting position, Betelgeuse stared down at his wife with anger storming in his green eyes. "We've been married for three fucking months now. Don't ya think it's about time that ya tell them about us?"

She shot back her response, clearly not understanding why this was such a big deal. "Why do you want them to know so badly?"

"Why the fuck not?" He sneered down at her in return, the tick in his jaw increasing with each passing minute.

Lydia didn't want to fight, and she didn't desire to have this fucking conversation again. Didn't he understand how badly the situation could go? She wasn't sure how her family was going to react to the news. Hell, the months after the incident with the Bio-exorcist and the sham of a wedding, both couples had made it clear about their feelings for the poltergeist. None of those opinions were warm and welcoming.

That nauseous feeling she had been experiencing as of late suddenly returned. 'Oh no.' thought Lydia while trying to hold back the unexpected sensation with a few swallows. Still, the urge didn't cease and appeared to have gotten worse. If she didn't get out of the room, there would be dinner all over the hardwood floor. Christ, she needed some air that seemed to help the last time. Throwing the covers off, the newlywed twisted away from her upset husband to sit up. Carefully getting out of bed, Lydia threw on her thick robe then quickly padded out of the room without another word. In the hallway, she could hear the dead man swearing loudly either to himself or to her she wasn't quite sure.

Hurrying down the hall, Lydia approached a pair of french doors sucking in slight breaths to try and settle her rolling stomach. When the ill woman reached the wide entrance, she flipped the deadbolt and opened one of the doors enough to slip through. Stepping into the cool night, Lydia grasped the freezing doorknob pulling it closed behind her before trailing to one of the screened-in windows. Her brown gaze stared out at the darkened yard taking in several deep gulps of brisk air. Her arms came up to wrap around her middle while she tried to fight off both nausea and the sudden urge to cry.

Her bottom lip quivered, and liquid began to well up in her tired eyes, causing her lids to blink rapidly to attempt to force them away. Taking in several more breaths still hadn't chased the overwhelming emotion she was feeling. Unwanted tears slid down her cheeks as she silently sobbed in the twilight. She didn't understand why she was feeling like this and being so damn emotional. Could it be the stress or maybe the lack of sleep? Why couldn't she stop crying? What the hell was wrong with her?!

The door behind her softly opened then closed, and the heavy footsteps of her husband echoed on the wooden boards as he quietly approached. Lydia felt his arm snag her waist, drawing her to him so that she was resting against his chest.

Betelgeuse wrapped his free arm underneath the other one and buried his face into her raven mane before pulling slightly away to console her. "Ssh Baby, it's okay. Fuck. Don't cry, Sweetheart." He kissed the back of her head then continued to talk. "I didn't mean to make ya upset, Babe. I just…I need to know…" He hesitated for a second as if he were struggling to find the right words. His tone was one that Lydia had never heard from the man ever; it sounded almost sad. "Sweets, are you ashamed of us? Is that why you don't want them to know?" asked the poltergeist softly.

The question and the unexpected emotion behind it threw her off-kilter, causing Lydia to cry harder. God, she was such a terrible wife. How could she make her husband think that she was ashamed of them? It wasn't that at all. She was far from being ashamed and was proud to be his wife. Despite his awful reputation deep down he was a good guy. Sure he could be an ass and was crude as hell, but the dead man could also be caring and kind though that depended on who you were. Through her tears, she let him know that being ashamed wasn't the case. "I'm not ashamed of us not one bit."

He slowly turned her around to face him, his forehead rested against hers, as he gently began to question her. "Then what is it, Baby?"

She clung to the poltergeist and sighed, her voice small and soft, "I'm afraid." Fuck, she was straight-up terrified.

He pulled away brows furrowed in question while he stared into her dark eyes and continued gently to push for answers. "Afraid of what, Sweets?"

Sniffling lightly, she bit at her trembling lip before resuming, "I'm afraid of how they will react. They've made it bluntly clear that they don't like you. Hell, it is damn right hostile at times. I know that you guys didn't have the greatest first impression of one another, but I want them to like you as I do!"

His green eyes hardened, and a heavy sigh left him while he let go of her waist moving his large hands up to cup her face, "Babes, I know they don't like me. I have no fuckin' delusions about that, but I didn't marry you for their approval. If they can't handle that shit, then that's their loss. Baby, the important thing here is that I make you happy and you make me happy. All the other shit is just superficial and fuckin' insignificant."

Her sad gaze peered up at him a frown marring the delicate features as her tone dropped even softer than before. "What if they no longer want to speak to me?"

At the sight of her sad expression, her husband's eyes became frosty, and his voice hardened. "If they do somethin' like that then they're a bunch of fuckin' hypocrites and don't deserve ya." His hand moved to the back of her head and tugged it gently to his chest while he lightly kissed her crown.

Lydia closed her eyes and took in a breath, as she thought about what the poltergeist had just said. She knew he was right that there was nothing that she could do if they did decide to disown her. Her face flushed with embarrassment from her ridiculous behavior, then buried it within the folds of his shirt. She was acting like such a child. Christ, what was wrong with her? She pulled back some and tilted her head up, so that her dark brown eyes met the jade ones of her husband, while a frown slid across her lips. "I'm sorry I got so shook up, Honey. I know that you didn't intend for that to happen. Damnit, I'm not sure what's wrong with me. I just haven't been feeling very good. I think I might be coming down with something."

Betelgeuse let out another sigh and shook his blonde head. "Naw, I shouldn't be pushin' ya, Babe. I know you will tell them when you're ready. I'll try to keep my hang-ups to myself, sweets, but I can't always promise. I've been told I can be an ass."

"Yeah, you are, but I like you even when you are being an ass." She yawned loudly and shivered from the cool night air.

Drawing her closer, he slowly began to move them towards the entrance. "Come on, Babes, let's go back to bed. If you ain't feelin' good, then you shouldn't be outside. Shit, it's colder than a witch's tits out here!" quipped the dead man his bright eyes twinkling while he squeezed her gently to him then leaned in to kiss her temple.

The bizarre mood that Lydia had been experiencing just a few minutes ago was gone as fast as it came. It left the young mother now giggling at her husband antics and snuggling up to his side as he led them into the warm house.

* * *

-I know that they had a fight about this already, but like anything that doesn't get resolved, well, it keeps popping up until it does, especially if it is bothering one of the people involved and if you all couldn't tell, it clearly had been bothering our resident poltergeist. Poor Betelgeuse. :(

Well, I needed this chapter to move to what is going to happen in the next chapter and where I want the plot to go.

Like I have said before, I do love writing Betelgeuse and Lydia's interactions with one another and the mundane things in life. There's not going to be a big ole baddy to deal with, but there will be shit that can happen in everyday life; Drama from raising a kid, dealing with family and just life itself. Betelgeuse wanted to be in the mortal world and I'm giving it to him.

Okay, not the next chapter, but the one after that will have more Lucy interaction, especially with Betelgeuse. I cannot wait to share that with everyone. It is just too freaking cute. I really enjoy giving the rough poltergeist a soft side. XD I like making him all warm and gooey, then have his mouth still dirty as hell.

Well, I hope you all liked this chapter and please leave a review to let me know.

Have a good weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to the Beetlejuice franchise nor do I make any money from this.

* * *

The next morning was like any other morning for the tiny family and no signs that the couple had even argued the night before. The young mother made breakfast as usual, then her husband took his leave with a kiss and a wink.

After Betelgeuse had gone, Lydia had cleaned up their messy little girl then went about her daily morning routines. About an hour before noon, she found herself carrying a basket of clean clothes into the living room and dropping her butt on the couch. Setting the basket next to her, she turned to the side table to grab the remote to change it to another kid's show that didn't want to make her throw up the last of her breakfast. Her wandering gaze slid over the table and halted on the phone

Last night came to the forefront of her mind, and she sighed profoundly eyeing the phone some more. The young mother wondered if it wouldn't just be better to call her family and get the shit over with. She bit her lip and weighed her options: either they would be upset or wouldn't be? Plus, even if they did wind up being mad at her, it wouldn't be the end of the world. Sure she would be hurt, but having her husband there would help cushion the fall. Her dark eyes closed for a second then sucked in a few calming breaths as she thought about her poltergeist and his words. Betelgeuse had been right when he said that all that mattered was that they make each other happy and all the rest was insignificant. If her family couldn't respect the way her life was heading, then they didn't deserve to be in it.

Okay, well hell, she was going to do it. She was going to call and tell them. Dear someone, please help her. Reaching over, she picked up the phone and with shaky fingers, dialed her parent's number. Her heart slammed against her chest as her hand became clammy while she waited for someone to pick up. The phone rang in her ear once, twice, and by the third ring, the familiar voice of her stepmother came on the line. "Hello Deetz residence, Delia speaking."

Suddenly her throat tightened, and Lydia found herself at a loss for words. Oh god, what was she supposed to say? How the hell do you start a conversation about marrying your family's greatest foe? Taking in a deep breath, she tried to shove the anxiety to the wayside and forced herself to greet her stepmother. "H…h…hi Delia. Um…could you get Dad and the Maitlands? I have something I need to tell you guys." Even though the nervous woman wouldn't be able to hear the ghostly couple over the device, she wanted them there, nonetheless. It just felt wrong to tell her parents and not the Maitlands. The ghostly couple deserved hearing it straight from her and not from Delia and her father.

On the other side of the phone, she could hear the panic that had taken over Delia's tone when she spoke next. "Lydia dear, what is it that you need to tell us? Did something bad happen? Are you and Lucinda, okay?"

The nerves she had been experiencing were hastily replaced with irritation as Delia ignored her request. For fuck's sake, she just wanted to get this over with. The urge to snap at the woman was overwhelming, but Lydia bit her tongue and tried to prompt the conversation along. "We're fine, I promise. I just have something that I'd like to tell you guys. It is quite important though, so could you go and get them, please?"

Her stepmother seemed to hesitate for a second as if she were going to push for more just like Delia always like to do, but instead, she quietly agreed. "If you're sure that you're okay, then I'll go get them. Just let me transfer you to your father's office."

Lydia appreciated the worry, but she and Lulu were good. Hell, they were more than good. "Okay, thanks."

The clicking sound of the changing of lines came then went. Suddenly her father came on the line and called out to her. "Hello? Lydia? You there, pumpkin?"

Hearing her father's voice seemed to calm some of her nerves, and she relaxed slightly. "Hey, dad. How you been?"

"I'm good. I just been busy with work and helping Adam with his model. Oh, your mother has me on a new diet to help lower my blood pressure and…." She heard Delia cut him off by lightly snapping at him to put the phone on speaker so that they all could hear her. Lydia listened to the pressing of buttons, then her father's voice was back asking her a question. "Can you hear us, pumpkin?"

"Yeah, I can hear you just fine." Confirmed the young mother on the couch while she folded a shirt.

Delia's voice sprang out from the speaker and cut to the chase, "Now Lydia, my dear, what was it that you wanted to tell us?"

The nerves that had died down began to flare up again and caused Lydia to swallow roughly before continuing. "Well, you see. Um. I got married." There she said it, and it was like a ton of bricks had been lifted from her shoulders. Wow, why didn't she do this before? Hmm, her husband had been right. She wouldn't tell him that, though. No, she didn't need him gloating around the house and gloat he would.

Suddenly there was a lot of yelling on the other side of the line, triggering Lydia to pull the phone away from her ear and cringe. "WHAT! WHEN? WITH WHO?" Her irritation reared its ugly head once again, and she had to bite back the urge to snarl at them. Shit, they didn't need to fucking yell.

It was Delia's worried voice that asked the next question. "Lydia Deetz, you didn't marry him, did you?" Lydia knew who the woman was referring to. After the incident, her stepmother had refused to address Luke by his given name. She claimed he didn't deserve any respect for what he did her kid and grandbaby. That was another time that Delia had shocked her with another round of unexpected revelations.

Lydia blew some stray hair out of her eyes before answering her worried stepmother. "No, I didn't marry Luke and um...it's Geist now, not Deetz."

"Geist? What kind of name is that? Just who is this man that you married?" Delia's voice shot out again, and Lydia knew she couldn't tell them that she had married the poltergeist that had once terrorized the family, especially over the phone. It just didn't feel right to blurt something like that. She had enough respect for both to know they deserved the truth in person.

"Have we met him before, pumpkin?" She ignored her stepmother's questions and answered her dad. "Yeah, you've met him before briefly, though it was a long time ago. We've been seeing each other for some time now." So, she skirted around the truth on this one. It wasn't a lie, and it wasn't the full truth, but it would have to do for the time being.

Delia quickly jumped in with another set of questions. "Why the shotgun wedding? Are you pregnant?"

Pregnant? Where did Delia get that? Why does everyone think that if you have a quick wedding, then you must be pregnant? Sure, she hadn't been feeling good and was moody as hell, but that didn't mean she was pregnant. Her nauseous stomach suddenly rolled, and Lydia paused in thought. No. That's not fucking possible. She couldn't be. Right? Oh shit, shit, shit, shit! She didn't need this right now, not when she is dealing with them. Her brain can only compute so much, and she was at her limit. Lydia shoved her new revelation and the panic away denying the accusation. "No, I'm not pregnant, and the marriage was a spur of the moment decision at the time."

"At the time?" The sound of Delia's tone had Lydia picturing the mature woman's lightly wrinkled face scrunching up in displeasure while manicured hands rested on her hips as she continued sharply. "Just how long have you been married for?"

Okay, now was the time that it might get messy. She ran her small hand through her dark strands and hesitantly spoke. "Well, you see…we wanted to have time to get things settled before we told anyone. We've been married for three months now…"

"WHAT!" More yelling came over the line, and Lydia winced. Seriously would they stop with the fucking shouting?! She could hear them just fine without it.

The young woman once again pushed back her rising irritation and tried to smooth things over by admitting defeat and throwing herself to the wolves. "Sorry, I really am! I know that it was a long time to wait and tell anyone, but as I said, we wanted things to settle and have time to adjust. We would like to come and visit so you can all meet. I was thinking soon if that is alright with you guys?"

The excited shout of Delia's overshadowed the voice of her father. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! How about this weekend? Would that work for you both?" exclaimed the happy woman through the speaker. Who knew that suggesting a meeting would be all that it would take for Delia to forgive her.

Lydia had no clue but agreed anyway to speed up the conversation. "Yeah, that should be fine. How about Friday at noon?"

The sound of Delia clapping her hands together echoed in her ear, "Oh, that would be perfect. I'll make lunch for us!"

Um. When did Delia start making lunch? When did Delia start cooking period? Lydia shook away the thoughts and hurried to answer her waiting stepmother. "Sure…" She needed to get off the phone before they realized that she never really told them anything about her husband. "Sorry to cut this short, guys but Lulu seems to have woken up from her nap and is a little cranky. It was good talking to you all, and we are sorry that we didn't let you guys know sooner. We will see you this weekend."

They seemed to buy the excuse easily and let her go with no more questions much to Lydia's surprise. "Okay pumpkin…" Her stepmother cut off her father like always. "Lydia dear, we will see you this weekend at noon and don't be late."

Lydia rolled her eyes while fighting the sarcasm weighing down her tongue. "We won't be. See you on Friday. Bye." she chirped before hanging up and tossing the coreless on the basket.

'Oh my god.' Lydia thought to herself as she let out a ragged breath and fell back against the cushions. It was over with, well part of it was anyway. It would be easier to handle them in person, and Betelgeuse would be there to help her. He would help her, right? Shit, he would behave himself, wouldn't he? Fuck, she really hoped so.

Her stomach rolled nauseously, bringing her back to the thoughts she had pushed aside and ignored. She covered her arm over her eyes and bit her lip nervously. Pregnant? Was it even possible? Betelgeuse had never said anything, so protection had never come to mind. Lydia assumed that they were okay on that aspect. Shit, he was dead after all. The dead couldn't reproduce, right?

Another sigh left her, and her stomach rolled some more. Pregnant? Oh god, what were they going to do if they were? They haven't even been married for that long and Lucy was only 8-months-old. Shit! Would he be pissed? Would this be too much for him? Would he want to leave? Her stomach continued to churn as she worried about how she was going to tell her husband and what the poltergeist would do.

Lydia wasn't sure how long she had sat there for, but it must have been for some time because she heard her husband's voice calling for her from the kitchen. She quickly sat up and silently cursed herself. Damnit, she had forgotten about lunch. The sudden urge to cry slammed into her, and she buried her face in her hands. Ah, crap. Here was the roller coaster of emotions yet again.

"Babes?" She heard her husband come into the room, and the sound of his heavy boots slapping against the wooden floor as he drew closer.

Once the poltergeist got to his distressed wife, he knelt and pulled her hands away from her face, his tone infused with concern. "Baby? Hey, what's wrong?"

Tears pooled in her brown eyes, as her lip quivered, and she debated on which subject she should go with first. Yes, her parent and the visit were important but not as important as the possibility that she could be pregnant. "I…" Swallowing thickly, she struggled to carry on. "I think… I might…" She hiccupped and cried some more, as she continued. "be pregnant…"

The poltergeist froze, his mouth dropping open for a few seconds before he shook his blonde head and questioned his tearful wife. "Come again, Babes?"

She tried to repeat her words through the tears and the sniffling. "I…think…I…might…be…pregnant."

"Pregnant?" Betelgeuse parroted but said nothing else as he stared at her in shock.

Lydia shook her raven head and peered at her stunned husband, confirming his words. "Yes, pregnant."

"Pregnant?" copied the man blinking owlishly.

Nodding her head, she just replied with another confirmation in a hushed voice. "Yeah…Maybe…"

Several minutes passed, and Betelgeuse still hadn't said anything back. He just continued to stare blankly at her as if his mind had crashed and required a reboot.

The overwhelming sadness that suddenly swamped the small woman mere minutes ago began to dissipate just as quickly. It left her with red eyes, a stuffy nose, and a severely shaken husband. Her forehead crinkled in worry as she watched the unusually silent specter. Normally, Lydia couldn't get this man to shut up and now, well he was quiet as the dead. The irony was unlost on the woman while she continued eyeing the stunned man in concern as thoughts ran rampant. Why was he being so quiet? Shit! Did she break her husband? Oh my god, did she just break the most powerful poltergeist by telling him she might be pregnant? She pulled her hand from his and raised it to his face, whispering to him, "Betelgeuse?"

His name seemed to snap him out of the shock, and his green eyes flicked back to hers. He licked his lips while struggling to swallow. "Pregnant?"

Even though she felt relief when her husband finally responded, teeth dug into her bottom lip as he continued saying the word over and over. Was he still broken? Why did he keep on saying that? She observed him running a shaky hand through his light locks mumbling the word some more and felt the urge to laugh. The situation itself wasn't funny, though Lydia was beginning to see the irony in it. Moments before she had been hysterically sobbing all the while her ghostly partner knelt in front of her stuck-on repeat. Lydia bit more of her lip to try and stop the amusement that wanted to surface only to fail miserably when a bunch of giggles spilled violently passed.

The poltergeist watched as Lydia suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter. He soon found himself barking out a laugh of his own at the absurdity of it all. When they both settled down, Betelgeuse sat back on his heels and thought about what his little wife had told him. "So, you could be pregnant?"

Lydia ran her hand through her hair and answered softly. "Yeah. I didn't think about it until Delia had said something and the more I thought about it, well it does kind of fit. I haven't been feeling good, and I've sure as hell been moodier than usual."

The poltergeist wasn't going anywhere near that shit, and instead, he commented on the part about her stepmother. "So, you talked to Red?"

Her head angled to the side and brows furrowed deeply trying to remember what had been said. Did she say she talked to Delia? Oh shit. Well, she had wanted to focus on one issue at a time, though the slip of the tongue wasn't a bad thing and lead into a nice segue. "Yeah, I did…."

Betelgeuse grinned widely, eyes twinkling while his tone colored with curiosity. "Whatcha talk about, babe?"

Lydia recognized the look her dearest husband was shooting her way and sniffed haughtily. Oh, he was waiting for her to say something like nothing much then he'd add, why didn't you tell them, Babes? Ha, this time she did so he could go sit on it. "Actually, I told them I got married."

He let out a whistle and clap his hands then rubbed them together gleefully. "No shit, about fuckin' time. How'd they take it?"

They didn't have a meltdown, though that could still happen, they did still have the weekend after all. Her gut twisted, and she knew her husband wouldn't like what she said next. "Better than I thought, though…I didn't tell them who I married."

His brow puckered, and the gleeful grin melted into a frown. He dragged his fingers roughly through his hair and snared at her. "Babe, Seriously, what the fuck?"

"I was going to tell them, but it just didn't feel right." She gave him a nervous smile and continued. "They did invite us this weekend, and I told them that we would go. I thought it would be better to tell them in person. It's the right thing to do, Betelgeuse."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes then he sighed loudly and reached out to tuck of a piece of hair behind her ear. "If that's what you want, babe, then we will go see the fams and tell them in person."

Her eyes lit up, and she questioned him in surprise. "Really?"

Betelgeuse shrugged his broad shoulders as he replied. "Why the hell not?" Tipping back his head, he cackled loudly then rubbed his hands together in glee once again while his bright eyes glowed mischievously. "I can't wait to see their fuckin' faces when they see me. Do ya think I could borrow your camera, Babes?"

She stared at him, a frown and crumpled brows marring her features as she shook her head. "No, you cannot, and you are going to behave, aren't you? Betelgeuse, I don't think I can handle any more stress. Not with them not knowing that you're my husband, Lulu being fussier than usual and the possibility that I could be pregnant…" She pointed to her stomach and bit her lip while giving the poltergeist a pleading look.

A sigh of frustration sprang from him, and he rubbed a hand over his face before answering his tiny wife. "Fine, I won't do any shit to them." Another sigh left him while he forged on with his words, "So, we should probably go get that test, right?" He gestured to her stomach. "To see if my kid is a brewin' in there."

Her hand rested on her belly, and her gaze went from her husband to her churning stomach as she shook her dark head in agreement. "Yeah, we probably should."

The poltergeist stood up and adjusted his suit. "Okay sweets. I'll be back." He bent down to kiss her, then blinked out of sight.

Once her husband was left, Lydia glanced at the playpen and realized that Lucy had fallen asleep through everything that had been going on. Running a palm over her face a couple of times, she got up and moved to the pen, reaching in to cover the little girl. With that done, she then headed towards the kitchen to make them something for lunch.

By the time that she had lunch on the table, her husband was back with a plastic bag in his hand. He lifted it to eye level and sneered at the bag as he spoke. "How many fuckin' types of pregnancy tests do you women need? Seriously, babe. Fuckin' ridiculous."

Her dark brow cocked as he handed her the bag then made his way to his waiting lunch. Lydia held the bag with both hands peering into it. As her husband stated, he had indeed gotten several different tests and some condoms. She pulled out the prophylactics and held them between her fingers. "Why do we need condoms?"

Betelgeuse turned up from his sandwich gaze flicking to the condoms before coming back to her with a cheesy grin. "That's for if we're not knocked up. You know safe sex and all that fuckin' jazz." He gave her a wink, while he bit into his sandwich and groaned in delight.

How could this man be so calm when not even a couple of minutes ago he had been the complete opposite? How did he function? It was like the information was processed, and now the specter was okay with it all. Was he not worried? Did he even care? Everything could change for them, and here Betelgeuse was eating his lunch like it was a normal day. Seriously, what was going on in that head of his? Lydia levelled her eyes and tossed her head about before dropping the condoms back in the bag. Leaving her husband to his lunch, she hurried to the bathroom to take one of the many tests that he had gotten.

Minutes later, the nervous newlywed eyed the little white test resting on the back of the toilet. She groaned at how long it seemed to be taking. Three fucking minutes and it felt more like an eternity. It didn't help that staring at the damn stick wasn't making time move faster.

She twisted around to leave the small room and jumped when she spotted her husband leaning lazily against the now open door. When the hell did he come and How did he get the door open without her hearing it? What was he now, Houdini?

His gruff voice reverberated throughout the room as he spoke, "How long do ya have to wait, Babe?"

Lydia crossed her arms under her breasts and huffed in exasperation. "Three minutes."

"And how long has it been?" He asked, blinking at her curiously.

Was he trying to irritate her? Probably not, but it sure as hell felt like it. She frowned in frustration and stomped her tiny feet. "A minute. One goddamn long and stretching minute!"

Betelgeuse's lips twitched quickly in amusement before he motioned for her with a flick of a few fingers. "Come here, baby."

A frown still marred her face as she released a small sigh and made her way to her husband. When she reached him, his hand snagged out grabbing her waist and pulling her flush to his chest. A cheeky smirk painted his features while he peered down and started to mess with his annoyed wife a little bit. "Now it's probably been two minutes." quipped the poltergeist and laughed when she tried to pull away.

Annoyance sparked in her eyes and Lydia lightly slapped at his chest. "Not funny asshole!"

The dead man chuckled some more than leaned down to rest his forehead against hers as he spoke, "Hey seriously though relax, sweets. No matter what that fuckin' stick says, we'll deal with it together. I'm not goin' anywhere, okay?"

Her annoyance disappeared as her husband went from aggravating to caring in a single stroke. Her tone losing its edge when she exhaled in relief from the much-needed words. "Okay."

"Good. Now go check that damn test." He spun her around, pushing her towards the applicator and giving her ass a quick smack. She jumped at the contact and glanced over her shoulder to give her husband a glare, which he just returned with a grin and wink.

Releasing a breath and a roll of her eyes, Lydia turned back to the task at hand and made her way to the toilet. Her stomach twisted in nerves as she gingerly picked up the stick. Looking down with shaky hands, the anxious mother took in the results. 'Oh god,' thought the woman when she spied two little lines in the applicator. Fuck, she was indeed pregnant. They were pregnant. Holy shit!

Her husband's voice came closer, causing her to jump once again and tilt her head up to see him peering over her shoulder. "So what do two lines mean, sweets?"

How was she supposed to tell him? Should she just blurt it out just like ripping off a band-aide or…Oh, she knew exactly what she was going to say to her dearest poltergeist. A smirk threatened to tease her lips as Lydia batted her eyelashes innocently and responded with a hint of playfulness in her tone. "It means we're not going to need those condoms…"

Seconds later, Betelgeuse's boisterous and rough laughter could be heard echoing throughout the house.

* * *

-So what do you think? I thought having a pregnant Lydia and a baby would be enough drama for the little family. Raising a kid is fucking tough, but throwing in a pregnancy in the mix makes it even more complicated. It is also fall and we all know that it's a big time for colds.

I have a question for you all. How do you think Neitherworld(Netherworld) is spelled? I've seen two different ways and I'm wondering which one is the correct version to use?

well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please don't forget to review. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with the Beetlejuice franchise nor do I make any money from this.

* * *

"Betelgeuse, we are not juicing to my parent's house," remarked the pregnant woman standing in the kitchen both hands on her hips, watching the man at the table continue to read the paper. Her eye begun to tick in annoyance, and a foot started to tap against the tiled floor. Was he even listening to her?

His bottle-green eyes flicked up from the newspaper taking note of his wife's agitation with raised brows. She was mad, and the poltergeist had no clue as to why since he wasn't ignoring her. For fuck's sake, he heard every word that she was squawking about. Betelgeuse could feel the irritation growing while his gaze narrowed, and he barked out, "Why the hell not?"

A sigh fell from her pink lips before she answered him. "I'm not that far along, and we don't even know if it's safe for the baby and me. I don't want to risk it, Betelgeuse." She didn't mean to make it seem like his power would hurt them, but the truth of the situation was that she shouldn't even be pregnant. She didn't want to do anything that could jeopardize the pregnancy.

Betelgeuse set the paper down even more irritated with the assumption that his juice would hurt his wife and unborn child. His lips curved into a frown as his tone heated slightly. "My juice is fuckin' safe, Babe. Ya know I'd never put either of you in danger." Letting out a huff, he made a point to remind her that she let him juice with their daughter and never said a lick to him about it. "You let me juice with Bug all the fuckin' time, and she comes back in one damn piece just fine."

Running her hand through her raven locks, she let out another sigh and tried to unruffle her husband's feathers. "I know you wouldn't hurt us, honey but I'm a little nervous." Hell, she was more than a little nervous. Her mind couldn't help but go to all of the things that could go wrong, and there were many them. She should have never started reading that damn pregnancy book. "Many things can go wrong in the first few months, Betelgeuse." Lydia placed a hand on her stomach, her tone dropping softly. "I just don't want anything to happen to the baby." The pregnancy may have been unexpected, but it was most definitely not unwanted.

The chair scraped across the floor when the poltergeist stood to move to where his wife was. Betelgeuse wrapped his long fingers around her wrist and pulled her gently to him. He looped his arms around her waist and whispered into the side of her head. "Sweets, that kid of mine ain't goin' nowhere. You got nothin' to worry about, ya hear me?"

Her face buried into his shoulder, breathing in his earthy scent before she pulled back a little to look up at him with puppy eyes and a nod. "Yeah, I hear you, but I'd still feel better if we drove to my parents."

His gaze softened at the sight while a sigh escaped. His ample shoulders sagged in resignation as he said something. "Fine. If it will make ya feel better, then we'll drive there..." Betelgeuse then paused a mischievous grin surfacing on his rugged features before continuing, "but under one condition, Babe."

She raised a black brow and asked what the man wanted. "And that would be?"

"I get to drive." Declared the poltergeist with eyes twinkling in amusement. He gave her a little squeeze then laughed boisterously.

Lydia let out a snort while shaking her head and waving a hand to and fro. "I've heard about your driving, so no not happening." She was not letting this man behind the wheel, not after what Barbara and Adam had told her. How could she trust him to drive a real car, when the man couldn't even drive a toy one? Seriously, crashing into a goddamn fire hydrant.

His grin fell at his wife's rejection, and he let out a cry of protest. "Awe come on, Sweets. That was a long time ago, and I was under fuckin' duress."

Duress! HA! Who the hell was he trying to fool? Her brows went up once again, and another snort rang from her. "Duress, my pregnant ass! You were pissed off."

The poltergeist's face clouded at the memory then contorted into anger. "Damn right! That would've been one of my best if it hadn't been for those goody-goodies."

Didn't he realize that if his scheme would have gone the way he had planned it, then the chance of them being like this might never have happened? Lydia's chest just hurt thinking about not being with this man. If it weren't for him, where would she be? Most likely dead because there was a big chance that she would have still had her photographs shown at the same gallery and met Luke.

She saddled closer to her husband, a hand coming up to rest on his chest as she peered up at him with a small frown marring her lips. "If it hadn't been for them, you most likely would have scared us off, and there's a good chance that we wouldn't be here right now."

His large hand raised to her cheek and cupped it tenderly while utter confidence colored his tone. "Naw, if you'd had run I would have found ya."

Lydia leaned into his touch and questioned her confident husband with a smile playing on her lips. "Oh yeah, why is that?"

Betelgeuse flashed his gorgeous wife a blinding smile. His voice dropping to a smoky timber, while moving his face closer so that he was staring into her dark eyes. "Cuz Babe…You had my attention."

His words caused a rush of happiness and a silly smile to grace her features. Lydia should have known she had caught his attention since he had wanted to marry her. Granted, a huge part of that had been for his freedom, but maybe on a subconscious level, it had been more. Fluttering her lashes, she gave him a flirty grin as she spoke. "Do I still have your attention?

Heat flared in his glittering gaze while shooting her that predatory look of his and running a thumb along her bottom lip. "All the motherfuckin' time, Baby." He swiftly leaned in and kissed her soundly before pulling back, wiggling his brows and sporting another grin.

A laugh broke free as her cheeks warmed, and the small hand on his chest grasped at his button-up. What could she say? When this man kissed her like that, well, she can't help the giddy feeling bubbling up inside of her. "Fine, you can drive." She knew he would never intentionally hurt them, and it was ridiculous to rely on something that happened in the past. So, she caved and waited for her husband to crow loudly.

His face flushed with surprise as he stared down at his small wife. "No shit?" His grin became even wider and kissed her again.

She drew back and laughed at the poltergeist then pointed a finger and started to poke him in the chest. "Yeah, but if you crash, I'm kicking your ass."

"Deal Babes," agreed the dead man with a wink then he laughed happily before kissing her once more.

The couple broke apart when a hoarse cry sprang from the baby monitor resting on the table. Both parents promptly turned to the device then back to each other while the child's crying increased with every call for her father. "Daaaaaaadaaaaaaaa!"

"I guess that little nap didn't help her mood any." quipped Lydia tiredly to her husband, who nodded his head in agreement and released his hold on her.

He blew out a large breath before stepping back and turning away from his pregnant wife to make his way quickly out of the room. She hurried to catch up and paused in Lucy's doorway to watch as her ghostly husband approached their upset daughter.

In a few steps, the poltergeist was next to the crib gesturing to the little girl sitting there rubbing her wet eyes and calling for him. "Come here Bug," cooed the dead man gently.

Her watery hazel eyes peered up at her father while she crawled to his waiting arms. "Daaadaaa."

Snatching her up, Betelgeuse drew the infant to him and cooed softly into her matted locks. "Sssh…I know kiddo. Daddy's here." One arm was holding her snuggly to his side while the other went to rub her back.

Her little lip wobbled, and she tugged on her ear as she stared at her father and called out to him again. "Daadaa."

The poltergeist continued to rub his daughter's back and whispering as he did so. "Sssh…Daddy's here now." Lucy let out small whimpers then rested her blonde head on his shoulder. More soothing words came from the rough specter and unconsciously began to rock her back and forth. "Sssh…It's okay, Bug."

Lydia's gentle tone came filtering into the room. She slowly made her way to the dead man and child with a frown marring her features. "I think she may be coming down with something."

"Hmm…Lil Bug hasn't been actin' like herself," said Betelgeuse while his gaze drifted to his wife then to their daughter before his forehead crinkled in thought. "It must be somethin'."

Lydia's hand reached out and slowly stroked her daughter's head. "Do you think we should cancel? We can do it another time?"

Her husband scoffed and turned his gaze back to hers. "You ain't getting out of this one babe. Lil bug will be fine, and if she ain't better by the time we get there, then we'll quickly tell your folks and cut it short."

"If you think it's okay then fine we'll go. Can you help me with the bags after you get her dressed?" asked Lydia as she stepped away for the father and daughter duo.

Snapping his fingers, the dead man smirked down at his wife and quipped smartly. "Done, Sweets. Now go get your coat and other shit on so we can hit the road." He then began moving around the room to get Lucy ready for the trip.

It must be nice to be able to snap your fingers and get things done in a blink of an eye. That would be wonderful for when she can no longer see her feet. How many times while being pregnant with Lucy did she have mismatched shoes on? A snort left the woman as she thought to herself. 'Too many times to count.' "Wish I could do that?" grumbled Lydia loudly as she left her husband and child to go get the last of her things ready.

As soon as they on the road, it took the couple about an hour to drive from their place to her parents. By the time that they were driving up the winding private road, their temperamental child had fallen asleep once again.

When the car stopped in front of the house, Lydia turned to the poltergeist and gave him a pointed look as she spoke. "Betelgeuse, remember you promised to behave."

Shifting the vehicle into park, he rolled his eyes and said drily, "Yeah, I remember. No scarin' no one. Wouldn't want to give daddy-in-law a good ole heart attack. I'll be good. I swear it, Babe. Scouts honor." He made the hand gesture of the boy scouts then winked before bending around the seat to release and grab a sleeping Lucy from her car seat.

She loudly snorted at the gesture and opened the door to step out. "When have you ever been a Boy scout?" asked the woman as she shut the door.

Betelgeuse peered over the top of the car and smirked. "I've been many things, Sweets."

"I'm sure you have. You've been around for ages, after all." She threw over a shoulder, laughing while walking to the front door.

"That makes me older and wiser than." Retorted the man behind her.

"You got the old part right." Lydia laughed some more as she approached the door but was stalled by her husband's hand on her wrist.

His cool breath tickled her ear, causing a gasp from the pregnant woman and a chuckle from the devious specter. "Baby, that's not what you were saying early this morning as I was poundin' into that tight little pussy of yours. As I recall, it was don't fuckin' stop and harder Betelgeuse. I didn't hear nothin' about me being old."

Her face flushed with color as she did indeed remember their morning activity and the things she had said during the heat of the moment. There had been a lot more than just those two things to come out of her mouth. Her poltergeist seemed to draw out aspects of herself that she never thought was possible.

Lydia tilted her head back, eyeing her husband while her pink tongue came out to lick her lips and purred at him. "Honey, I never said being old was a bad thing." She drew closer to his cool lips and coasted over them before continuing, "Some things get better with time." Right before the flirty woman was going to move in to touch their lips together, she pulled her body away from his and winked.

He growled loudly, then grumbled under his breath. "Fuckin' tease."

"Only to you baby." remarked the newlywed with another wink before letting out a giggle and knocking on the door. When nobody came, Lydia opened it and stepped inside, calling for family. "Dad? Delia?" She looked around the room and called some more. "Barbra? Adam? We're here!"

"Lydia my dear," yelled her stepmother from another room. They could hear the clicking of designer heels as she hurried towards the entry. "I'm coming!"

Delia passed through the doorway, wiping her manicured hands on a tea towel and smiling brightly. When her happy gaze landed on the dead man, her face paled then twisted into horrified shock. The towel fell to her feet, and the terrified woman scrambled backward until her back hit the decorated wall. A shaky hand pointed at the poltergeist and began to stumble over words eyes flicking to Lydia in horrified confusion. "W...w...what is HE doing here?"

Before Lydia could open her mouth to respond, her father came rushing out of another room. At the sight of them, he let out a scream of his own and made a beeline for his scare wife.

The pregnant woman watched as her parent eyed her husband in both terror and confusion. Well, this was going better than she had thought it would. Turning to the poltergeist, Lydia noticed the Glasgow grin plastered on his face and his eyes bright with amusement as he took in the flurry of chaos that erupted around them. It shouldn't have surprised her that he was enjoying the situation he thrived on this shit. Plus, she had asked him to behave, so this had to be wonderful to see her parent's nearly pissing themselves.

The sound of Barbara and Adam echoed from the second floor, and their voices came from the staircase. "Charles? Delia?"

Lydia and Betelgeuse both turned in that direction and watched as the ghostly couple flew down the stairs, only to pause when they spotted the poltergeist.

For a few seconds, the dead couple did nothing then the curly-headed specter snapped out of the shock as her mouth flopped open and his name spilled forth. "Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse!" Eagerly waiting for the poltergeist to vanish, the scared couple soon realized that nothing was going to happen when the specter remained.

Betelgeuse's head fell back, and an amused laugh sprang from him before returning his twinkling peepers to the in-laws. That Chelsea smile continued as his smoky tone echoed against the fashionable walls. "Sorry to disappoint you all but that shit doesn't work anymore. I'm a free man. Well as free as a married man with a wife and kid can get."

Lydia elbowed her husband in the stomach and turned to glare at him. "Gee, you make it sound like we are some kind of burden."

Betelgeuse scoffed and narrowed his green eyes at her "Woman, don't be puttin' words in my mouth. I didn't say shit about ya guys being a burden. You know I'm with ya cuz I want to be." His hand snagged out and pulled her to him, both forgetting about the other people in the room. "Now don't get your panties in a bunch. It's not good for you to get upset and it's most certainly not good for the baby, Babes."

Despite being scared and confused, Delia was the one who questioned them. "Baby; What baby?"

Lydia gave Betelgeuse a pointed look, then turned to her family. Well, they were already upset. It couldn't get any worse than this, so what the hell. "We're having a baby."

"WHAT!?" "But he's dead?" "How is that even possible?" The two couples yelled in unison and watched Lydia and Betelgeuse with a mixture of horror and shock.

"Oh, it's possible," cut in a raspy voice through the chaos and out of the shadows stepped the elderly caseworker. "Geuse is a very powerful poltergeist and can do a magnitude of things. Though the power to reproduce is very rare and can only be achieved if the entity cares deeply for the one they are with." Her eyes flicked over to Betelgeuse, before going back to the others. "I thought Geuse might have the ability, but I wasn't too worried since he only cares about one thing, Himself."

The poltergeist glared at the old dead woman and snarled at her. "Yeah, proved that shit wrong, now didn't I Junie?"

Juno just shrugged her thin shoulders and puffed on her lit cigarette "We will see about that."

Lydia felt a sudden burst of anger as she stared at the old woman and listened to her talk to her husband like the old bat knew what she was talking about. Who the hell did the stupid bitch think she was? The tiny newlywed shook off her husband and stepped forward. Hands came up to rest on her hips as she glared harshly at the elderly specter and snarled. "What the hell does that mean, Lady? He may be a pervy asshole at times, but he has been nothing but good to Lucy and me. You all look at him like he's some kind of monster which is far from the truth. I've seen what live monsters can do and he is fucking far from it!" Lydia's throat tightened as she forged on, "If it hadn't been for him we would be dead. He saved us even when he could have refused. He saved us because he wanted to!"

"He saved you because he wanted something from you." Juno cut in, and Lydia turned a Betelgeuse like sneer in her direction. "I called him because I fucking wanted something! I had known exactly what he wanted before I called him. I wasn't naïve to that. His offer had been marriage, and I accepted what he had offered. And you all want to know what, I don't regret it not one single fucking bit. It was like destiny or some shit like that."

Betelgeuse let out a loud snort as he pulled his irate wife against him. "Hey Babes, that's my line."

She crossed her arms under her chest and huffed while tilting her head up to look him in the eyes. "Well I'm your wife, I can borrow your lines if I need them."

He tried to hide the amused expression that wanted to break through as he kissed her temple and attempted to pacify his angry wife. "Sure Sweets, anytime ya want." The poltergeist then whispered in her ear. "Seeing you go all bitchy mode on someone other than me was so fuckin' hot, Babes."

Of course, he would think it was hot. Only her husband would find her bitchiness remotely sexy. Her anger washed away with the onset of her amusement. A giggle bubbled forth, and she shook her head at the dead man as he grinned down at her with wiggling brows.

A throat cleared, and all eyes were drawn to the young deceased woman. She gave them all a hesitant smile and motioned to an open doorway. "Maybe we should take this into the sitting room so we can get the full story."

Everyone in the room shook their heads in agreement and slowly made their way to the sitting room for an explanation.

Minutes later, they were all watching the new couple anxiously and waited for them to speak.

The poltergeist reclined against the couch cushions, his sleeping child in one arm and his tiny wife in the other. Lydia gave her husband a nervous smile which he returned with an encouraging smirk of his own and gathered her closer. She let out a sigh and rested her head on his shoulder as she spoke. "The night I called on Betelgeuse was the night Luke had broken into my home and tried to kill not only me but Lulu as well."

The couple heard the intake of sharp breaths from the other occupants, but they didn't interrupt the young woman. "He must have planned the break-in because he had cut the phone lines so I couldn't call for help. If I had known that I wouldn't have run with the phone to the bathroom to hid and call the cops." Lydia buried her face in her husband's shirt and took in his earthy scent before she pulled away and continued. "If I hadn't called on Betelgeuse, Luke would have killed us. I asked him to get rid of my problem, and he did just that."

Barbara was the first one to speak, "So you called him, and the deal was struck. What do mean by getting rid of? Did he…kill him?"

Lydia caught the dead woman's judging gaze and shrugged indifferently. "Honestly I don't know what Betelgeuse did to Luke and I'm not going to ask either. All I care about is he is gone and out of our lives."

Barbara turned to her husband, sending him a worried glance before returning to the newlyweds with a disapproving frown. Adam cleared his throat, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and taking over where his wife had left off. "But Lydia, it's wrong to just murder someone even if they do deserve it. You shouldn't be okay with it."

Delia sneered vehemently shooting a hot glare at the dead couple while spitting heated words. "You say it's wrong, but I can't help but be thankful knowing that he will never hurt my daughter and granddaughter again." She shrugged her shoulders and sneered some more. "So the rat bastard is dead. Good riddance. One less abusive asshole out there."

The poltergeist let out a bark of laughter and directed a smirk of approval at his pissed off mother-in-law. "My thoughts exactly, Red."

Delia twisted to the dead man her eyes widening as she took in his words then made an unpleasant face before turning away.

Betelgeuse rolled his eyes at their jumpy and twitchy behavior. Seriously, he hadn't done anything yet, so why would he do something now? Plus, he promised his little wife and he wasn't about to back out on his word.

"What about Lucy? What are you going to tell her?" Adam questioned as he eyed the couple and waited for their response.

Betelgeuse glared at the man shifting the sleeping child into a more comfortable position then tightened his hold. "We ain't tellin' her shit. To Bug, I'm her daddy, and that's the way it's gonna stay. She's my kid, not that Guttercunts!"

Barbara's lips twisted in displeasure and ended up glaring at the dead man. Her tone sounded patronizing as she spoke. "Yes through marriage you are but you're not her biological father."

The poltergeist's face contorted in fury and went to open his mouth to toss out a cruel retort when Juno cut him off. "Actually, Geuse is correct. He is now the child's paternal parent. It's what you get when you marry a breather. Once you say I do, you take responsibility for any children the breather has."

Betelgeuse sneered at the boring goody-goodie and ground out a response through clenched teeth. "I told ya the kid was fuckin' mine. Talkin' like ya fuckin' know what your fuckin' talkin' about. When we all know that you ain't been around long enough to know shit, you stuck-up bit…"

Lydia's loud yawn interrupted the pissed off specter and shifted his attention from the young dead woman to the spent one in his arms. His anger seemed to melt away when his bottle-green eyes landed on her. He gave the thin shoulders a gentle squeeze and whispered tenderly. "Babes, You okay there? You gettin' tired or something?"

Her drowsy eyes stared up at him, smiling weakly and nodding slowly. "Yeah, I'm suddenly really sleepy," said Lydia through another yawn and went to lay back on his shoulder.

He lightly kissed the top of her head, asking what she wanted to do. "You think ya want to take a nap, Sweets?"

The pregnant mother's heavy lids slid closed, and her words slurred slightly. "Yesuuure." She yawned once more and snuggled into his chest.

Betelgeuse snorted in amusement then turned his attention the other people in the room. "Well folks, I guess we have to cut the inquisition short, cuz my little wife says she wants a nap and a nap she'll get." He turned from them and shook the dozing woman, causing her to jump up groggily. "Come, Babes, let's get you and Bug to bed for a little bit."

Her husband helped her to stand, and she pulled on his coat to draw his attention. His green pools met her chocolate ones, and she gave him wide puppy eyes while her bottom lip went between her teeth. "Will you come and take a nap with us?"

He drew her into his arms, leaning in to kiss the top of her head softly and quietly answered. "Sure, Babe. If that's what ya want?

She nodded gently, as a drowsy smile graced her rosy lips, and her glossy head went to rest comfortably against his upper body. "I would like that very much."

The poltergeist kissed the crown of inkiness and whispered low enough that just she could hear. "Me too, Sweets."

Her regard went to the people in the room, and the tired woman offered them a weary smile. Lydia wasn't sure how they were going to respond since she knew they wanted some answers. But the sudden wave of fatigue had abruptly stripped her of any energy and all she desired to do now was get some rest. The young mother hoped her family would understand and wouldn't try to stop them. She wasn't certain what her brash and vocal husband would say or do if they did. Most likely nothing good and they would presumably be on their way home. "Sorry guys but I'm suddenly really tired. This pregnancy is already sapping my energy. Do you think we can talk about all this when I get up?"

Delia offered her pregnant stepdaughter a reassuring nod while she eyed the poltergeist warily. "Sure my dear, I gave your room a good cleaning, so the bedding is clean. I set up Lucinda's crib as well. Go take a little nap to recharge, and then we will talk." Her father bobbed his round head in agreement with his wife. "Yes, like Delia said, go take that nap pumpkin. We can talk later."

Relief washed over the exhausted woman, and she turned her gaze to her ghostly parents. They both gave her a nervous smile, though their eyes flicked to her husband, giving him a dirty once-over before their attention came back to her. Barbara sent her a soft and reassuring look, as she spoke. "Lydia, go take a nap, and we will talk to you in a little bit." Adam inclined his head in agreement and took his wife's hand. "Yes, go get some rest. We can finish this later."

Lydia flashed them all another drained smile and lifted a tired hand to wave goodbye. Her beloved husband didn't say a lick to either couple as he guided her out of the room and up the stairs to get some much-needed rest.

* * *

Finally, the family knows and seemed to have taken it better than poor Lydia had thought. I really enjoyed having Lydia come to Betelgeuse's defense and felt good to have her rip into Juno. I also enjoyed the interaction between Lucy and Betelgeuse. It seems Betelgeuse has fallen into the father role quite well. It's almost like it just comes naturally to him.

So what did you all think of the chapter? Please leave a review to tell me.

Also, thank you to all that answered my question.

Until the next update :) See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Beetlejuice franchise nor do I make any money from this. I simply enjoy using the characters for my own twisted amusement.

-There will be a reference to Ozzie and Harriet Nelson. A cookie cutter family show from the mid 1950s. I'm sure you can guess who BG is referring that to.-

* * *

It took a few minutes for his exhausted wife's breathing to slow and deepen, indicating she had fallen into the depths of slumber. Carefully, the poltergeist removed himself from the bed, twisting around to pull the covers over his sleeping family. His fingers brushed along his wife's jawline and bent down to kiss her soft lips. He then moved to his napping daughter and gently brushed the blonde strands away from her face before stepping back and blinking out of sight.

The poltergeist suddenly reappeared right outside of the entrance of the sitting room and juiced himself a cigarette. If he was to deal with these fuckers alone and rationally, he was going to need it. Hell, he was gonna need a beer after all this shit; fuck, he should juice one now, though the in-laws would sure love that and would most likely bitch about it too. Not that the specter gave a flying fuck what those bastards thought, but he didn't want them causing his little wife any grief. She was already stressed about things that could go wrong in the pregnancy. As the dead man told his wife this morning, nothing was going to happen not with his juice coursing through her and his offspring veins. It didn't matter what he or anyone else said though she would be nervous, nonetheless. He'd be damned if he'd let her extended family add to it.

Bringing the cig to his lips, he sucked in a deep drag of smoke and released it slowly. These assholes were more of a pain then they should be. You'd think they'd be happy for their kid. For fuck's sake, she was happily married to a man that would never hurt her and expecting their next grandchild. Those fuckers should be grateful that the woman was still breathing and not six feet under. Though now that he was thinking about it, he wasn't too thrilled that they left her unprotected against some abusive cunt. What the hell were they thinking?! If someone did that to Bug, he'd slaughter them. A sneer twisted his features as he glared at the empty doorway and started to walk through it. 'Let's get this shit over with.'

The dead man spied the twosomes sitting across from one another, clearly discussing what they had just spoken to them about. He also noticed the old bat had dropped out of sight. Presumably had to go back to the Netherworld and deal with all those boring and whining stiffs. That's what fucking happens when you're on a short leash you got to come when they yank.

Betelgeuse juiced himself a chair and turned it around to straddle it. He cleared his throat and watched the fools ceased their conversation. They whipped sharply in his direction and went from being comfortable to nervous in a split second. The poltergeist couldn't help the delight that played on his lips. 'Fuck yeah. Maybe this shits gonna be fun after all.' The Glasgow grin widened at the thought, and if he hadn't had a cig, his hands would be rubbing together deviously.

The amused man took another puff of his cigarette and leaned over the back of the chair. He released the smoke, waving his cig at them as he started to speak. "Let's not drag this shit out. You don't like me and to tell ya the truth, I don't like you all very much either." The cig went to his lips again, pulling a long drag before continuing, "Unfortunately, Lydia does, and I don't want to upset my pregnant wife. No need to be in the fuckin' dog house, cuz of you folks. So I propose we make a deal. I'll be civil towards you all if you're all willing to be civil towards me."

The poltergeist's green eyes traveled to the shocked faces then went back to his father-in-law when Chuck cleared his throat and for once, bravely voiced his opinion. The portly man shook like a leaf and stuttered his words. "I…I…I'm still not sure about you, but m…m…my pumpkin is, s…s…so….as long as you swear to treat m…m…my little girl and granddaughter right t…t…then I'll agree."

Betelgeuse's features sobered, and his tone held a serious edge as he eyed the stuttering man. "I swear to it, Chuck. I will always take care of my girls."

"Now just wait," His mother-in-law began commenting but was quickly stopped by her husband, "Honey, she is clearly happy. If Lydia didn't want to be married to this man, you and I both know she wouldn't be."

"But Charles…" Delia started to whine only stopping when the stout man shook his head, giving his wife a stern look and a sharp tone. "No buts Dee. Let's leave it as it is." She let out a sigh and for the first time bent to her husband's wishes.

'Well hell, who would have thought that good ole Chuck had a pair?' Betelgeuse silently mused as his piercing eyes left his in-laws and traveled to the goody-goodies, who were quietly talking amongst themselves. Babs looked over at him with hard eyes and her lips pinched together in disapproval. "I don't trust you."

Ooh, she didn't trust him. Boo fuckin' hoo. It wasn't like that was something new to him. He knew the stuck-up bitch distrusted him. She never had and most likely never will. Betelgeuse gave the dead woman a glare of his own while he sneered at her. "Well that makes the two of us, cuz I sure as hell don't fuckin' trust you Babs. Seen any sandworms lately?"

She sent a cheeky grin his way as she smoothed out her dress in her lap. "Want to find out?"

"As long as you know that you'll have to deal with my wifey, Babs and ya'll seen what she did to Junie. Well shit, that's just the tip of the iceberg." He smirked widely and took another drag of his cigarette. The haughty smutbag hadn't thought of that one when she was running her overly large mouth. If the bitch brought in sandworms, he was bringing her with him this time, and only one of them would be coming back.

Babs's superior grin faltered slightly and looked as if she was weighing his words before opening her trap once again. "I still don't like you."

Fuck. Didn't they get it? Did drowning damage their brains? Seriously, how conceited and selfish could this dead woman get? "This isn't about you or me, Babs. You don't have to fuckin' like me, but you see, Lydia does. If either of you gave a lick about her, you'd be willing to shut your goddamn mouths and suck it the hell up like I'm willin' to do."

The poltergeist's gaze flickered to Harriet's husband and watched his words begin to soak in. Good old Ozzie shoved his glasses back up the bridge before he drew in his wife to discuss whatever the hell he was hashing out with her.

Betelgeuse fought the urge to gag at the wholesomeness that this couple tried to portray. It wasn't fuckin' normal to be so pure and wholesome all the motherfuckin' time. Did Ozzie and Harriet ever get into a good row? Shit. Everyone has some type of imperfections, and that doesn't go away even when you're dead.

When the Nelson's finally pulled away from each other, the dead woman gave the poltergeist a distrustful glare then sighed loudly in surrender. "Fine, for Lydia, we will. I still don't trust you, though."

Has she not got the news flash by now? He could care less about how she fucking feels. He's not a motherfuckin' guidance counselor. "I don't fuckin' care if you do. The only opinion I care about is my wife upstairs." He snarled at the dead woman and stood up. He needed to get the hell out of there before he throttled the stuck-up bitch. If he did that, his beautiful wife would lock up her snatch tighter than a fucking mouse trap. "Well folks, this has been fun and now that we have things squared away." A flick of his hand made the chair disappear while he adjusted his cuffs and grinned widely at the group. "I'm gonna get out of here before I land in the fuckin' dog house. See ya later folks." His hand waved to his in-laws then aimed the bird at the displeased dead woman before he blinked out of sight.

Upstairs, the poltergeist blinked into view and began to troll the family homestead all the while scanning for a good window to chill and smoke a cig in.

When he couldn't find a window, his frustration rolled off him in waves and he growled loudly. 'Where the fuck was all the goddamn windows? This must have been that fat fucks idea and one that Red should have ignored.' He was beginning to doubt his in-law's decision-making skills. Shit decorating talent. Shittier safety and parenting abilities. His pretty wife must have gotten everything from her maternal side because she clearly didn't get it from these assholes.

The poltergeist came to a blank wall and snapped his fingers. He created a large and open window so he could kill the time as he waited for his little family to wake up. Betelgeuse sat down inside of the sill bending on leg against the frame while the other skimmed the wooden floor. Another cigarette appeared in his fingers, and he took a long draw from it then juiced a cold long neck. He drank deep from the bottle and moved his vision to the vast and colorful land.

The dead man sat there for a few minutes just watching the leaves fall from the trees, and the birds flock together to fly south. He occasionally took a draw of either his beer or cigarette. His green eyes never left the scene as his smoky voice piped up. "You just gonna stand there all day, Junie or are you gonna come out and tell me what's on your mind? You know in this day and age, what you're doin' would be considered stalkin'. Do I need to file a report?"

The old woman stepped out of the shadows with a lit cigarette of her own and rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Geuse. I'm not doing this for kicks." She sucked in some smoke as she continued. "So, what's the angle here?"

A bark of amused laughter spouted out of him then he took a sip of his bottle before answering the old caseworker. "For once, I don't fuckin' have one. Believe it or not, Junie, I like bein' a married man. Who the hell would have thought that?"

Betelgeuse wasn't lying. The specter really did enjoy being wedded to his little woman and couldn't help but relish in the benefits that came with it. Not that that was the only reason he was with her, no it was just a bonus. Lydia was like no other breather he had ever met, and unlike everyone else who was always nervous about what he might do to them, his wife was not. No, the gorgeous woman barely blinks an eye at him or his antics. Hell, most of the time, she would just laugh and shake her raven head at him in mirth.

The dead man swiped a drink of his beer and smiled at his thoughts. It wasn't just being a husband that he adored but also that fact that was now a father. Fuck, he never thought he'd ever get the chance to be one. Bug, well his little daughter was something special. He may not have conventionally conceived her, but Lucy was his, nonetheless. She would forever be his firstborn, even with the new one in the oven.

Juno's raspy voice echoed in the hallway and rudely cut into his thoughts. "Cut the crap, Geuse! You always have an angle."

His green eyes levelled at her persistence but kept his gaze on the scenery and continued to puff on his cigarette. "Not this time, Junie." Didn't any of these fuckers realize that this time it was different? Were their heads so far up their asses that they couldn't understand his priorities might have changed. Christ, he was surrounded by a bunch of ignorant stupid cunts who think they know what the fuck they're talkin' about.

The mature caseworker scoffed lightly then voiced her opinion while she eyed him carefully and moved her free hand to her hip. "Why is it different this time around?"

His mind drifted to his pregnant wife and kid once again and it caused his lips to twitch upwards as he sucked in some more smoke. "I found something I want more than my own fuckin' freedom."

A thin brow rose, and her light eyes flashed with skepticism while she blew out another puff of smoke. Her tone sounded unconvinced when she spoke next. "You want those breathers more than your freedom?"

Of course, the old girl didn't believe him. Junie had never been his biggest fan and doubted everything that made him the ghost with the most. Betelgeuse drew another pull from his long neck and nodded his blonde head as he grinned wildly out the window. "Hell yeah I do and they ain't just breathers. They're my family, and they calm the fuckin' beast." The poltergeist didn't think the old bat was grasping what was coming out of his mouth. His family calmed the raging storm of insanity that beat at him ever since he'd fucking woken up. A sense of peace had finally settled over his undead life; one that he'd thought would never cross his darkened path.

Betelgeuse could feel her steely gaze on his person and knew she was trying to gauge the truthfulness of the situation. Not that he could blame the old girl. He did lie to her quite a bit in the past. Hell, he lied to her a lot.

"Hm. For once in your afterlife, I think you're actually telling the truth." The old woman snorted then sobered when she spoke next. "Geuse, the higher-ups are not happy that you are free."

The poltergeist finally turned her way, his green eyes cold and his tone serious. "I don't fuck around when it comes to my family, Junie." He lifted his cig to his mouth, sucking in a large amount then blowing it in her direction. "I know that I haven't taken anything seriously since I woke up, but I do now. My wife and kid are the only reason I haven't let loose and caused all that mayhem that you're fuckin' worried about. All you dickwads are safe from my motherfuckin' wraith."

"I'm sure they will be comforted by that, Geuse." Sarcasm was thick on her tongue as she rolled her light eyes and sucked in some more smoke. "Though when they hear you knocked up your breather, they will most likely have another fit. You have not just one child with your juice running through them but now a second. You and I both know they'll look for any reason to lock you up again and those kids of yours too."

It was one thing to mess with him; it was another to fuck with his kids. They better hope they don't do anything reckless because if they do, he can't promise there will be a Netherworld for the dead to go to. The glow from his green eyes intensified, and his icy tone was colder than before. "If they fuck with my kids, there will be no amount of locking me up that will stop me. I will tear the piece of shit Netherworld apart, and that's a fuckin' promise, Junie. As I said, all you assmonkeys are safe unless you fuck with my family then I ain't holdin' the fuck back."

His piercing gaze dug into the light ones of Junos' and she began to twitch, a sure sign that the old woman was getting nervous. She puffed on her cigarette before carefully choosing her next words. "Now don't be hasty, Geuse."

Sneering, Betelgeuse pointed his cigarette at the dead woman and let her know he meant what he said. "I ain't bein' hasty. I'm tellin' the truth. The higher-ups fuck with my kids, and they'll see what I really can do. So, how about ya go and tell all those cockburgers that, okay?"

Her hand shook when she raised it to her thin lips and took in a long drag. Juno blew out the smoke nervously and reluctantly nodded, "Fine, I'll relay the message though you may want to have your wife checked out by someone from the Netherworld. It would make the higher-ups less jumpy about exposure and the need to do something about it."

He scoffed loudly, and his gaze rocked to the ceiling. "I don't fuckin' care what those jagoffs are worried about, but I'll think about what you said. I will have to talk to the little woman before makin' a decision like that. I don't want to end up in the dog house cuz I enjoy getting' some from my tiny wife."

"I do not want to hear about your sex life, Geuse. Keep that crap to yourself." said the old woman dryly as she continued to smoke. "You know, you were supposed to stay away from the Deetz girl?"

"Yeah well, that shit ended the night that she called me all fuckin' bloodied and holed up in a bathroom." At the mere thought of that night, his fist clenched around the bottle and ground out his words. "If I had known what I do now, I would have done things a little differently with the asscock." Yes, he would have taken his time and showed the little prick exactly what it was like to be in a fucking horror movie. The little cunt deserved to be tortured until he cried for deaths sweet release.

Juno eyed the poltergeist critically before asking the question she had been wanting to know. "What did you do with the breather?

The sitting specter cast her a chilling smile, and his vivid eyes gleamed with pleasure. "I beat the shit out of him till the little thundercunt took his last fuckin' breath." It had been one helluva beating too. One that Betelgeuse would have thoroughly delighted in if his temper hadn't gotten the best of him. All the poltergeist could remember was how frightened and bloodied Lydia had been, and them making their deal then it was all a red blur after that. Just thinking about it got his blood boiling once again.

The dead caseworker looked nervous again but didn't stop her inquiry. "Where is he then?"

His chilling smile widened while he took a long hit from his cig and blew several rings. "I made sure his ass got sent to Titan. I'm sure he loved the sandworms; I know they sure loved him." He chuckled amusedly with a shrug of his shoulders and nursed the last of his beer. "I thought you'd appreciate no paperwork."

Juno's steel stare sharpened shaking her shaggy head and pointing a gnarled finger at the ghost. "That wasn't your call to make."

Betelgeuse's fist tightened around the bottle once again, and he bit back a cruel snarl. "Fuck if it wasn't. That son of a bitched touched what didn't belong to him."

"She didn't belong to you either." snarked the old bitty with a raised brow and knowing look.

Flashing another toothy grin and slapping lightly at his thigh, he snorted loudly before informing the ancient bird what was what. "Sorry to break it to ya, Junie but she had been mine since the day I'd seen her all dressed in black and morose as a little goth maiden could get. I just hadn't recognized it at the time." It was the one time he had been slow to the game. The fucking woman scrambled his senses and threw him off-kilter without him even realizing it.

"I thought that was just a ploy to get your freedom?" Juno smoked her cigarette and asked with a large amount of curiosity.

The specter's jeweled eyes began to glow brightly, and a silly expression graced his distinctive features as he spoke to the deceased woman. "Oh, it had been. It wasn't until I was hanging around in that goddamn waiting room that I realized I couldn't get the little minx out of my fuckin' mind. It's amazin' what a couple of years can do when your thoughts are centered on one thing. You begin seeing things a helluva lot differently."

For a few minutes, the mature caseworker puffed on her cigarette and contemplated his words then returned her curious gaze to his bulky form. Her forehead creased as she mumbled more to herself than to the poltergeist. "It seems some things have changed…"

Betelgeuse opened his kisser to retort but stopped when his attention was diverted from Juno to the other end of the hall. The sound of his daughter's cries and wife's voice bounced off the walls as they called out to him. He turned back to his ex-boss, flicking the cigarette out the window and juiced the empty beer bottle away. "It seems my wife and kid are awake so I gotta cut this conversation short. It was fun, Junie. We should talk more often." After that, he jumped up for the window sill and proceeded to ignore the old bat as he waited for his family to come and find him.

* * *

\- Hi :) What did you all think?

I have to say that I liked writing just with Betelgeuse and may have to do it more often. Plus, I love having the opportunity to swear more than usual, though I swear a lot either way so I'm not even sure if there was a big difference.

I also have some one-shots in mind for when this story has ended. I think I may write one about the night between Betelgeuse and Luke. It will be extremely dark and something that I have never done.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review to let me know. Until the next update ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Beetlejuice franchise, nor do I make any money from this story. I just like to borrow the characters for my own twisted amusement.

* * *

'What the?' The sleeping mother thought with a jolt when a small foot connected with her back sharply. 'Ouch!' Lydia silently contemplated as she sat up in the bed and gently rubbed the tender spot where her daughter had just hit. 'That shit hurt!' Damn. For being such a little thing, that tiny girl was all arms and legs and took up most of the bed. How was that even possible?

Her brown eyes slid to the clock and spied that she had only slept for about an hour. You would think it wouldn't be enough time to recharge, but it did seem to take the edge off the fatigue that was weighing down on her. It does appear that a little bit does go a long way, especially for someone pregnant. Plus, the young mother was going to need all the sleep that she can get. Especially now with two little ones in the works, sleep will be the last thing on their minds.

Lydia pushed back the covers and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Her petite hand came up and rubbed the sleep crust, then pulled away to scan her old room. Quickly she realized that they were alone, and her ghostly husband was nowhere to be seen. 'Hm...Wonder where he is?' quietly mused the young mother who scratched at the back of her head then shrugged. Her poltergeist wouldn't have gone far and would show up eventually like always.

A light knock sounded on the door, drew her attention away from the thoughts of her husband. Lydia watched as it slowly opened, and Barbara's voice softly called out her name while her curly head moved into view. "Lydia?"

The deceased woman's eyes widened when she spotted the sleepy newlywed and smiled nervously. "Sweetie, I didn't wake you, did I?"

A few dark strands gently fell as she swung her head side to side. "No, you didn't wake me. Please come on in," insisted Lydia waving the hesitant ghost in and swiping the loose locks behind an ear.

Barbara carefully sized up the room before stepping in and quietly shutting the door. Her petite hands wrung together as she eyed the pregnant woman cautiously then bucked up the nerve and revealed why she was there. "I was wondering if I could speak with you?"

Well, that hadn't taken Barbara long, and Lydia had an inkling of what or whom the dead woman wanted to talk about. She gestured for the specter to take a seat in the chair across from the bed. "What is it that you want to talk about?" asked the newlywed regarding her surrogate mother in question.

Moving to the chair and sitting down, the woman fretfully smoothed out her dress then got to the point. "It's about you and HIM?" Barbara emphasized the word him and began to smooth out more imaginary wrinkles.

Lydia felt the rise of mild irritation at Barbara's condescending tone but resisted the urge to snap. Her teeth ground together while she hissed out a response, "What about me and my husband?" Her shrewd gaze watched as the dead woman flinched when the word husband was said, and her annoyance seemed to flourish. Oh, for fuck's sake, couldn't her family just be glad she was happy? It could have been worse, so much worse. Christ, it could have been Luke instead of Betelgeuse; a shudder of disgust and a good dose of fear ran through her at the thought.

The exasperation must have been written all over her face because Barbara began to stumble with her words. "Well. You see…Are you…You know…Happy…With him?" The specter bit her bottom lip and cautiously caught her foster daughter's eye. A bubble of laughter spilled from Lydia, which caught the anxious dead woman by surprise.

Her raven mane bobbed, while she smiled at her ghostly mother reassuringly. "I'm more than happy, Barbara. I know it's hard to believe, but Betelgeuse really is a good guy. It just takes some time and patience to get to know the real him." She sent Barbara another reassuring smile then continued. "He has been nothing but good to us, and I've never had a guy treat me the way he does. Betelgeuse is a wonderful husband and father."

Lydia stood up and made her way over to the vanity where her purse sat. She dug through it, pulling out her keys and hurrying back to the waiting specter.

A smile played at the young mom's lips as she handed the deceased a small picture frame with the very first photo of Betelgeuse and Lucy. "That was the morning after we had married. I came out to find him sprawled out in a big chair with a tiny Lucy laying across his chest. Both were snoring away, and I couldn't resist catching the moment."

To be honest, it had been the first in a long time that the urge to use her camera had struck. Apparently being with Luke had sucked out all motivation to capture anything. It was like her muse had abandoned her once she had gotten involved with that horrible man and wouldn't come back no matter how hard she had tried.

The curly-haired ghost stared at the picture for a few moments then turned her shocked eyes to the woman in front of her. "Why would he do that?"

Lydia gave her shoulders a small shrug and answered quietly. "I think he wanted to give me a break by letting me get some sleep. As for Lucy, well, I think he wanted to get to know his new daughter. Lulu's very special to him." Her hand slid to her stomach, and that smile of hers grew wider. "And so is this little one. It may not be born yet, but it is already an important piece to our little family."

Tears shimmered in her dark eyes as she took the tiny photograph and brought it to her chest. "Barbara, I never thought I'd find someone that would treat us right. I didn't think such a man was out there, but he is, and I am so grateful that our paths crossed once again."

Barbara began to chew on her lower lip and reluctantly asked another question. "Do you…love him?"

Did she love Betelgeuse? She wasn't sure if she did or not? They had only been together for 3 months, and it still wasn't enough time to declare what they were experiencing was love. All Lydia knew was that they like one another very deeply, and that seemed to be good enough for the here and now. "I'm unsure if what I feel for him is love since we haven't been together that long. I really do care for him, and he cares for me as well."

Barbara's cool hands reached out for her own and clutched her hand tightly. "Lydia honey, how do you know that he's not leading you on?"

A frustrated sigh escaped and the urge to yank away from the dead female's hold and snap at her reared. Slowly, she took in some calming breaths and somehow held her tongue from lashing out. If Lydia was honest with herself, she couldn't fault the ghost for thinking that. It would have been something that the bio-exorcist would have done if he had still been that selfish and self-centered man that they had first met. "I don't think so. Betelgeuse already got what he wanted when we married and could have left at any time. So why would he lie and for what purpose?"

Barbara blew out a discouraged breath as the dead woman reached for a reason. "I don't know for revenge maybe?"

This time Lydia tore her hand away from the other woman's grasp and jerked it roughly through her hair. She stepped back lips twisting in displeasure and glared fiercely at the frustrated ghost. Was Barbara serious? The cross woman doubted she would have been high on her husband's hit list. Nope, it wasn't her not after what Adam and Barbara had done to him. They had interfered with the whole sham of a wedding and had gotten him eaten by a sandworm. Revenge against his almost bride would have been the last thing on his mind.

"Revenge? Really? Yeah, I broke my word to him, but it's not like I sent a sandworm after him." Shit, she knew that was a low blow nevertheless the dead woman was starting to piss her the fuck off. Hell, everything was pissing her off as of late. Blasted hormones!

Lydia's heated glare bore into the ghost while her words cooled considerably. "To be honest, you and Adam are more likely to be on his list for revenge. Not that Betelgeuse would do anything now. He doesn't want to cause trouble for our family. I wish you all would take my word that we are completely safe with him and that he would never hurt us. Betelgeuse is a changed man, damnit!"

Barbara shot up from her seat and hurried towards her adopted daughter. The specter reached out and drew the shaking woman into an embrace. "Oh, Lydia sweetheart, I'm not trying to upset you. I just wanted to make sure that this is what you truly wanted. I only want you to be happy and safe." Her cool hand gently stroked the back of Lydia's head, just like Barbara had done a billion times when she was a dramatic and woeful teenager. "Honey, this is just going to take some time for us all to digest."

Lydia buried her face within the folds of her dress and took in the comforting scent that was distinctly Barbara. You'd think that either she wouldn't smell or that it would be that of decay, but neither was true. The odor that clung to the ghost was sugary and sweet just like walking into a bakery. It was nothing like her husband, who smelled earthy; like taking a hike in a damp forest. Both were extremely comforting for the pregnant woman, though.

Her face pulled away from the soothing fabric so that she was staring up at her ghostly mother with remorseful eyes and began to apologize profusely. "Barbara, I'm so sorry for getting snippy. I know this is a huge adjustment for you all and it's going to take some time."

Pressing a cool hand to palm Lydia's cheek, Barbara's gaze reflected a large amount of sympathy as she gently responded. "Lydia, I know this can't be easy for you either and must have been difficult to come here and divulge the truth. I'm glad you did and so do your parents. Everything will work out in the end, sweetheart, it's just going to take some time."

"I sure hope so. I don't think I can take any more stress because this pregnancy is kicking my butt. It is nothing like when I was pregnant with Lulu, that's for sure," sighed Lydia deeply before gingerly stepping away from the woman's reassuring touch.

"Yes, you did have a huge amount of energy even in your first trimester." Agreed Barbara with a shake of her curly head and a small smile.

A snort left the pregnant woman, and a hand came up to massage her forehead then tiredly peered over at the specter. "Well, this time around its low energy up the wazoo."

Sudden concern marred the ghost's features and had Barbara motioning towards the bed. "Sweetie, would you like to lie down some more?"

Lydia dismissively waved a hand at the woman and sniffed. "I couldn't if I tried." She then thumbed to where the small child was currently sprawled out on both sides of the bed. "As you can see, Miss Lulu hogs the bed."

At the sight of the tiny child stretched out in the middle of the large mattress, the ghostly female covered her mouth with a palm and chuckled into it. "Oh boy, she does, doesn't she?", stated Barbara when the hand fell away from her face.

"Big time." Joyously laughed the young mother as she continued watching her child who was presently beginning to wiggle around.

The child in question let out a small whimper and slowly moved to sit up. Lulu rubbed her sleep-filled eyes with one hand while the other pulled at an ear. Her lip wobbled wildly, and fat droplets trailed down her chubby as she called out for Betelgeuse. "Daaadaaa…..Daaaadaaa."

Rushing to the bed, Lydia scooped up the crying baby and gently pulled her into a tight embrace. "Ssh...Lulu love, it's okay." soothingly cooing, she began to rock Lucy in an attempt to calm her.

Barbara tentatively approached the pair and reached out to lightly stroke the back of little girl's head, whispering to the other woman in concern. "Oh honey, is she okay?"

A flustered breath got away from her frowning lips as she carried on with trying to soothe the weeping child. "I don't know. Lulu hasn't been herself lately, and I think she may be coming down with something." In spite of all of the bouncing and patting, Lucy's fretful cries reverberated throughout the room and left both women deeply unsettled.

"Lydia, I'm not one to tell you how to parent, but maybe you should consider taking her into the walk-in." Suggested the concerned specter, while still gently stroking the light curls of the weeping girl.

Lydia blew some loose strains of hair from her eyes and wondered if her surrogate mother was right. Lucy still hadn't become any better since rising this morning and seemed to have gotten progressively worse the later the day dragged on. Shit. Maybe they should take Lulu in. It appeared that something was going on with the small infant.

Another sigh rushed forth, and worried eyes trailed down to the distraught child then back to the waiting ghost, nodding soberly. "Yeah, I'm thinking we should." Now she just had to find her husband and the only problem was she had no clue where he was. Wasn't he supposed to be taking a nap with them? Where the hell had he gone to?

Her forehead wrinkled at the thoughts, and Lydia decided to ask the deceased woman if she had spotted the missing poltergeist. Hopefully, Barbara had seen him. It would help greatly in search to find her absent husband. "You haven't seen Betelgeuse, have you?"

Barbara's bushy curls bounced as she bopped her head and walked with Lydia to the entrance. "I smelled smoke down one of the hallways, so I'm guessing he is trolling there somewhere."

Lydia opened the door and motioned for Barbara to go out first before joining her in the hall. She bounced Lulu on her ample hip and promptly addressed the ghost. "Okay, I'll check there first. I'll see you in a little bit."

The specter reached out and tenderly stroked the soft blonde curls of her upset grandbaby then bid them goodbye. "Yes. Let us know when you come back, okay?"

"I will." Said the young mother waving goodbye as she made her way down the hallway to find the ghost with the most.

The farther the woman walked down the hall, the stronger the odor of cigarettes became. Geesh! Barbara had been right! The terrible smell of smoke was overpowering in this direction, and she was positive that her husband was most likely down at the end.

Lydia couldn't help but wonder why Betelgeuse was in the hallway anyway. It wasn't like anything was interesting up here. Hell, it didn't even have a damn window to look out of! She thought that not having a window was asinine and couldn't possibly be safe. What if there was a fire? How the hell would they get out? Bet the obese man had never thought about that when he was spewing nonsense in her stepmother's ear. It had been rather disgusting when Otho had said jump, and her stepmother had always responded with how high. Well, that had ended rather quickly, especially after the night of the sham wedding. Otho was so spooked that he refused to take Delia's phone calls and had ended their tedious friendship. Lydia was glad the chunky bastard was out of the picture. Kudos to her husband for scaring the living daylights out of him.

A satisfied smile graced her features for a second before being replaced with an anxious frown. The pregnant woman slightly bounced her offspring on her hip as she hurried down the hall. Cooing gently, Lydia lightly patted Lucy on the back in hopes that the tiny child would calm some. "Ssh, baby. It's okay."

No copious amount of patting and bouncing seemed at ease the little girl as her wails increased in volume, and she continued to call out for her father. "Daaadaaa…Daaadaaa!"

Damn it. Nothing appeared to help to soothe Lucy. Evident frustration rolled off of Lydia when Lulu's pain-filled cries never ceased. She knew that the only way the upset baby would calm was to find Betelgeuse. That thought caused her to quicken her steps and call out to her husband. "Betelgeuse?"

Her shoulder's sagged with relief when she finally spotted the missing man and scrambled towards him. Halleluiah. There was a light at the end. Um. There was. Why was there a window? Not that she was complaining, now if there were ever to be a fire, they wouldn't burn to death. Yay for escape routes!

Her brown eyes moved from the window to the silent caseworker who stood off to the side of her husband. Lydia wondered what she was still doing at the house. It hadn't been that long since the confrontation, and the pregnant mother was none too happy with the old dead woman. The urge to plunge her foot up the old bitty's ass had not gone away during her time napping. She bit her tongue, and her lips twisted together tightly as she directed her gaze from the deceased worker to the waiting poltergeist.

Furrowed brows quickly marred his rugged features while the dead man addressed his frazzled wife in concern. "Babe, what's going on?" His green eyes slid to the infant, and he watched as the tiny girl sobbed hysterically, causing him to reach out. He motioned with his hands and called out to her. "Come here, Bug."

Immediately Lucy leaned forward and started to squirm in her mother's arms. Betelgeuse quickly plucked her up, drawing the little girl securely to his side. "Ssh. Baby girl, it's okay," whispered the dead man as his large hand rubbed soothing circles against the child's back. Eventually, the cries began simmering down though they did not cease altogether as she continued to pull on her lobe.

The old woman observed the tiny family in silence before clearing her throat and commanding the attention of the couple. Her smoky voice questioned the poltergeist. "Geuse, how long has she been pulling on her ear like that?"

"It's just been about a day, I think," stated Betelgeuse as he turned to Lydia for confirmation then back to Juno. "Yeah, it's been about that. Why do you ask Junie?"

Juno ignored the nickname that her ex-assistant had bestowed upon her and continued with what she was getting at. "When my kid was little, he used to pull on his ear just like that when he was suffering from an ear infection." Her light eyes burrowed into poltergeist before moving on. "You might want to take her in. You know what happens when you let an infection go, don't you, Geuse?"

Betelgeuse stiffened and tightened his hold on his child while he turned from the elderly caseworker to his wife. "Come on Babe. We're gonna take Bug to the hospital." The anxious man didn't wait for a response as he grabbed ahold of an arm and hauled her in the direction of the exit. The poltergeist glanced over his shoulder and shot the old ghost a heated glare before they disappeared out of sight.

Once in the car, Lydia turned to her husband with a look of concern. Betelgeuse hadn't place Lucy in her car seat, and it didn't seem like he was going to any time soon. "Don't you think you should put her in her seat?"

"Naw, she's fine right here, Sweets. No amount of force will drag her from my hold. Now let's get a move on," said the usually overconfident ghost tossing back his head and pointing to the ignition.

The young mother wanted to argue it wasn't safe, but she knew her husband would never do something to harm their child. If he said Lulu was safe, hell she was. Still, Lydia couldn't help being worried about the strange behavior of the poltergeist. "Okay…"

It took a mere 10 minutes to get to the small hospital that Winter River had. Lydia thought it was more like a clinic than a hospital though she wasn't going to argue with the folks that live in the town. To each his own and all that jazz.

As soon as the vehicle was shifted into park, the small family scrambled out of the car and hurried to the entrance to see someone.

The couple scurried to the front desk, where a middle-aged woman sat typing something on the computer. Lydia made a sound in her throat to draw the woman's attention and softly spoke. "Excuse me?"

The older lady's head shot up from her work and smiled brightly at them. "Yes, my dear, how may I help you?"

Thumbing at her husband and child, the young mother rushed to inform the woman as to why they were there. "Our daughter hasn't been feeling good, and we think she may have an ear infection."

The receptionist's smile dropped to a frown, her gaze moving to study the sniffling child cooing gently. "Oh no, poor darling." She returned to a large calendar on her desk, surveying something before speaking to Lydia once more. "Dr. Rogers has a couple of patients ahead of you, but that should give you enough time to fill out the paperwork. What is your daughter's name?"

"It's Lucinda Geist." disclosed Lydia quickly.

The kind smile reappeared, and the older woman beamed at the young mother. "That's such a pretty name!" She then set about getting the papers and a clipboard together before handing Lydia the bundle. "Here's the paperwork, my dear. You just bring it back to me when you are done."

Grabbing the clipboard and a pen from the container, Lydia sent her a small smile and softly thanked the woman. "Okay, I will. Thank you."

The older lady flashed another smile and pointed in the direction of what seemed to be the waiting room. "You're most welcome. The waiting room is just over there." They gave the receptionist a nod then made their way to the waiting area.

Once the couple found a place to sit and wait, Lydia began filling out the paperwork to the best of her ability. Several more minutes flew by when she finally put down the pen and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Man, they had so many freaking questions, and it didn't help that she had pregnancy brain. Everything was fuzzy and muddled, and damn right frustrating.

Standing up, Lydia hastily made her way back to the front desk to return the forms. She smiled at the woman and handed her the clipboard. "Here you go."

That kind smile made a reappearance as the receptionist took the paperwork and place them in the basket. "Thank you, my dear."

Not wanting to get caught up in a lengthy conversation with the woman Lydia simply nodded before hurrying back to the waiting room and family.

Stepping back in the room and plopping in the seat next to her husband, she observed the anxious man. The tick in his jaw was running a mile a minute, and Lydia knew this whole situation was freaking him out. Hell, it was freaking her out as well. Nobody liked their baby being sick. Plus, it sucked balls not to have any control where your child was concerned.

Her dark eyes observed the poltergeist stare up at the clock on the wall then glance at his watch multiple times before he let out an impatient huff. Her gut began to ache, and the feeling of something being off struck her. Her husband seemed stranger than usual. It was like there was more to it than just Lulu being sick. She couldn't put her finger on it, but Betelgeuse wasn't acting like himself at all. Shaking her head, Lydia pushed it to the side to worry about it after they took care of Lucy.

Precious minutes seemed to tick by slowly as they waited to be called. Her husband huffed some more than leaned in to whisper so no one in the room could hear him. "What the fuck is takin' so long?"

The impatience laced heavily in his tone, caused the ache in her gut to increase. Lydia was now positive that she was overlooking something. When it came to them, Betelgeuse was normally pretty level headed, and that didn't seem to be the case at the moment. She couldn't fathom what could have ruffled her husband's feathers so badly. Stopping herself from probing to find the answers, the worried newlywed responded to his question instead. "I know it's been a while, but the lady did say there were a couple of people ahead of us. We will probably be called soon."

A sneer ripped from him, and his hold on Lucy tightened. "Yeah, Yeah. These other fuckers are sick, but Bug is a little kid and in fuckin' pain! That shit should take presence over a bunch of adults. They can suck it the fuck up."

"B, it doesn't work like that. We have to wait our turn like the right," acknowledged Lydia though she knew that wasn't how the world works. These people had no clue that they were in the presence of the most powerful poltergeist ever; to them, this little family was another nameless face amongst many.

Opening his mouth to snark something in return, Betelgeuse was interrupted by Lucy's name being called from the other side of the room. "Lucinda Geist?"

Lydia nudged the poltergeist with an elbow softly speaking under her breath. "See, I told you." She then clutched at his sleeve, pulling him with her and dragging them to the waiting nurse.

"Hi. That's us." Greeted the young mother with a friendly grin.

The young nurse reciprocated then cheerfully addressed the couple. "Hello. I'm Dr. Roger's nurse, Mindy." They began moving down the hall and ended up in a small alcove. "Okay, I just need to get a height and weight for Lucinda."

Mindy took Lucy's weight and height, jotting the information down on her sheet before directing them to an empty room. "Okay. Now this way, and we will be in the room on the left."

As soon as they were in the room, she motioned for them to sit in the vacant chairs while going to retrieve the thermometer. "Dad, please have a seat in the first chair so I can get her temperature." Nurse Mindy took it quickly, then wrote the information on the paper. Finishing the rest of the questions, she turned to the small family standing as she spoke. "Okay folks, that's all from me. The doctor will be right in to see you."

Once the nurse left, Betelgeuse grumbled loudly to his spouse. "More fuckin' waiting. Seriously, what the fuck is up with this shit?"

This time Lydia did roll her eyes and patted his shoulder. "It will only be for a few minutes, and you know the doctor will be right in. It shouldn't be that long." Just as she finished, a knock resounded on the door, and an elderly man stepped in.

The older man smiled at them and reached out to shake their hands. "Hello. I'm Dr. Rogers. Can you tell me what brought you in today?"

Lydia returned both the smile and the handshake as she began introducing them and their concerns. "Hi, Dr. Rogers. I'm Lydia, and this is my husband Benjamin; our daughter Lucy is the reason we are here. She hasn't been herself for a while now. It has seemed to have gotten worse as of late. Recently, she started pulling on her ear, and an acquaintance of ours thought that she may have an ear infection. We thought we should bring her in just in case."

The doctor reached out, grabbing a white pad and began to jot down some notes. Quietly he listened and waited for her to finish before he asked another question. "Has she had an ear infection before?"

Lydia shook her head in response as she glanced over at Lucy then back to the doctor. "No. She has never had one."

Dr. Rogers continued to write some more while he carried on with his questions. "Which ear was she pulling at?

Betelgeuse's gravelly voice rang out before Lydia could answer. "It's the left ear that she's been tuggin' on."

The doctor scribbled that down then motioned to the examination table. "Okay. Why don't we have dad sit on the table with her so I can look in her ears."

Betelgeuse stood up and made his way to the table to sit while Doctor Rogers cleansed his hands. Drying his hands, he threw the paper towel in the trash, then grabbed the otoscope with a child-sized speculum from the wall and approached.

Doctor Rogers looked in the right ear than the left as he talked to the couple. "Well…the eardrum does look red and seems to be bulging. She does have quite a high fever, so it looks like it is what you both thought. Little Lucinda here has an ear infection." He pulled back to put the medical instrument on the wall and spoke to Betelgeuse. "Benjamin, you may go back to sit next to your wife."

The Doc reached over and grabbed what looked like a prescription pad and began to fill it out. "I'm going to prescribe an oral antibiotic and recommend that you get a pain reliever for the discomfort and the fever. We have an inhouse Pharmacy, so I'll have my nurse Mindy walk you over there."

Relief washed over Lydia at the news, and it made complete sense why she had been so cranky. The poor baby. Lulu had been in so much pain. No wonder she had been crying her little butt off. Now that they knew what was wrong, they could get medication into her system and start to make her feel better. Lydia reached over and stroked Lucy's soft curls then turned her attention back to the elderly man. "Thank you, Dr. Rogers."

"You're welcome. If she doesn't get better in the next couple of days, then I suggest you see your regular physician." The older gentleman smiled at the couple as he stood up to shake both of their hands again before leaving. "It was nice to meet you both, and I hope your little one feels better. Goodbye."

"You're welcome. If she doesn't get better in the next couple of days, then I suggest you see your regular physician." The older gentleman beamed at the pair as he stood up to shake both of their hands before leaving. "It was nice to meet you both, and I hope your little one feels better. Goodbye."

They eventually came upon a small onsite pharmacy where Mindy flashed a grin at the young man behind the counter and handed him a prescription slip. "Hey George, I have a prescription here for you."

The man named George light up at the sight of the nurse and snagged the paper prescription. "Thanks, Mindy."

"No problem," said Mindy, face flushing lightly while she turned from the pharmacist to the couple standing next to her. "Well, it was nice to meet you, and I do hope that Lucinda feels better soon."

Lydia reached out to shake the nurse's hand and bid her goodnight. "Thank you, and have a nice night."

Nurse Mindy shook her hand back and beamed. "You too. Bye." She stepped away from the couple and waved to them before disappearing out of sight.

As soon as the nurse was out of sight, the couple turned their attention to the waiting pharmacist. George grinned at them as he spoke. "Hi folks, this will just take a couple of minutes so you can wait over there, and I'll call you when it's ready."

"Okay, thank you," replied Lydia with a bobbed of her dark head.

"No problem, ma'am." remarked the man, flashing her another grin. He then hurried to fill the medication.

They moved to sit in the empty chairs lining the wall and wait for the prescription to be filled. Betelgeuse let out another huge huff and lowly sneered in his wife's ear. "More fuckin' waiting."

Not this again. Seriously this man's thin patience was getting ridiculous. What was going on? She wanted to question him but felt like this wasn't the place to do it. Instead, she whispered back. "Betelgeuse, I want to get Lulu's medication just as much as you do, but they need to do it right. It's just going to be a couple more minutes, and then we can get the medication in her system."

The dead man scoffed and glared at the empty counter grumbling. "Still fuckin' taking forever."

She didn't comment only shook her black mane, rolling her brown eyes to the ceiling.

Sometime later, George called them to the pickup window. Lydia grabbed some infant pain reliever on the way and listened to what the pharmacist had to say about the oral medication before paying for both. She bid the man behind the counter a good day as her husband ushered them out of the exit and into their vehicle.

"How about we get some of that medication in her before we leave, Sweets?" He verbalized while cocking his chin in the direction of the bag.

Agreeing, Lydia opened the bag and drew out both medications. She unsealed the pain reliever first and measured out the correct amount then passed it to her husband. It would be better to try and knock out the pain as well as the fever first.

Lucy fussed in her husband's arms and tried to turn away from the dropper, but Betelgeuse had somehow coaxed the young child to take the bitter medicine. Her tiny face scrunched up and blew out a raspberry to try to remove the unpleasant aftertaste.

The young mother handed the poltergeist the other dropper and watched as he tried again to convince their daughter to take it. He brought the other medication to the little girl's mouth, but she shook her head some more than shoved the dropper away with her small hands. "No."

Lydia heard her husband take in a few cleansing breaths, and his tone softened when he gently talked to the small child. "Sorry Bug, but you gotta take this."

Her blonde head shook again as her little lip quivered and pushed his hand from her scrunched-up face. "No."

"Come on, baby girl. Just one more time. Now open for daddy." Pleaded the poltergeist pushing the medicine closer.

Lucy shook her head several more times, and her ghostly father continued to persuade her. Finally, she opened her mouth and allowed him to squirt in the medication. Her face twisted into a grimace and blew out another raspberry. Betelgeuse juiced a bottle and gave it to the child, who drank it quickly.

How did he do it? How was he able to persuade their daughter to do things that she didn't even want to do? Lydia wondered as she watched the duo. Hell, the pregnant mother couldn't even get the tiny child to cave on good days, then her husband waltzes in and bam, little Lulu listens. It must have to do with the psychology of the father/daughter bond, or it was simply the strong connection between Lulu and Betelgeuse period.

Her dark eyes moved from her family to the colored sky. By now the sun was dipping closer towards the horizon, which indicated they had been at the doctor's office for quite some time. It would probably be best to get back to her parents to put Lulu to bed and figure out what they were going to do next. Taking her eyes off the skyline, Lydia cleared her throat and drew Betelgeuse's attention. "Honey, it's getting late. Maybe you should put Lulu in her car seat, so we can go back to my parent's house."

Betelgeuse's green eyes went back to their daughter and released a deep sigh. "Sure, Sweets." The poltergeist placed Lulu in her seat and adjusted the straps before righting himself on his own.

As soon as he was done, Lydia started the car and shifted it into gear, pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the road.

When they finally pulled into her parent's drive and parked, Lydia noticed that the poltergeist still looked agitated. Betelgeuse's jaw had been twitching, and his long fingers kept drumming against the armrest. His gaze moved to the mirror that he had tweaked to keep an eye on a less cranky Lucy. It was like he was afraid something was going to happen to Lulu at any second. This worried his wife even more. The urge to call him on it was strong, but still, she bit her tongue as they got out of the vehicle and made their way into the house.

The dead man held the drowsy child to his side while he hurried up the stair to their room. 'Christ, he was freaking fast!' thought Lydia as she quickened her steps to try to keep up with her husband.

Once in the room, the expectant woman quickly shut the door behind them and eyed the anxious poltergeist. He gently placed their daughter onto the large bed and covered her up.

Carefully approaching the upset man, she tried to soothe some of his anxiety. "Honey, Lucy is going to be fine."

Betelgeuse sat on the edge of the mattress and stared over at his wife while he ran a hand through his blonde hair. He scoffed lightly in response but stayed relatively silent.

His reaction caused her brows to furrow and the words she'd tried to hold to come flooding out. "Betelgeuse, will you tell me why you're so agitated?"

"Who says I'm agitated, Babe?" snarked the poltergeist from his position.

Hands traveling to her hips, the skeptical woman sent her husband a dubious expression, all the while trying to keep her voice low. She didn't want to disturb their dozing child, especially when Lucy hadn't been sleeping the past couple of days. "I'm saying you are. It's like you're afraid something's going to happen to Lucy. Why are you acting like that? Will you tell me what's wrong?"

Shoving his hand roughly through his shaggy main once more and growling loudly, he snapped at the persistent woman. "Lydia, just back the fuck off, okay?!" The sharpness of his tone caused his worried wife to jump back and her mouth to drop open in surprise.

Betelgeuse had never used that sharp tone or her name before. No, it had always been babe, babes, sweets, and sweetheart. Lydia watched as her husband rubbed his face and release a massive breath. He said nothing more to her, merely sitting there in silence on the bed. What the hell had just happened? Why did he snap at her? Was it because she had pushed? Shit, she hadn't meant to upset him. It was just that his odd behavior was so disconcerting. Her chest and throat tightened as she tried to take in a gasp of air and blinked her eyes to try and fight the tears that wanted to spill. Goddamn hormones! Normally she wouldn't have taken this so close to heart. Yes, she would have been hurt, but she wouldn't have been fighting the waterworks that she was now battling with.

The room began to feel like it was closing around her, and the young mother knew she needed to get out of the stifling area. Not waiting to see if her husband was willing to speak or not, she made a beeline for the door and hurried out of the room. Her vision became blurry from the unshed tears as Lydia hastily made her way to the kitchen.

A hand went up to wipe her watery eyes while she quickly crossed the threshold and proceeded to the cupboard. All she wanted to do right now was to try and soothe her raging emotions with a huge cup of hot chocolate.

The warm and sweet goodness that was hot cocoa was a staple in the Deetz household during her childhood. Whenever there was an upheaval in their lives, Lydia and her father would sit in the kitchen and consume the hot beverage. Most of the time, they would sit in silence; words had been unneeded. It had been comforting enough to just have her father by her side. Lydia remembered drinking many cups of hot cocoa during the time that her father had started dating Delia. It had been a drastic shift in their family dynamic and one that Lydia had a hard time dealing with. The warm drink had been a great comfort during that stressful and confusing time.

Shaking off her thoughts, Lydia pulled open the cabinet that held the Coffee cups and condiments. She scanned the shelves and finally spotted her favorite mug. She then began searching for the container of cocoa that Delia had been raving about that one time when they had spoken. It was some fancy brand that Lydia had never heard of, but her stepmother swore it was the best and that she would enjoy it. Well, now she would put Delia's words to the test.

Lydia carried her mug and the container to the microwave, setting them on the counter while she went to the fridge to get some almond milk. Once again, Delia was on another kick, and this time it was no dairy in the house. Apparently, her stepmother had a dairy sensitivity; yet she has eaten loads of Nutella which contains milk. Not that Lydia would point that out to her. If Delia wanted to believe she had a dairy sensitivity, then so be it. It wouldn't last long, and she'd be on a new kick soon enough. When was her stepmother not on some type of fad? Betelgeuse would have made some comment about Delia being a faddist and following along with every fad because she can't think for herself.

A frown marred her features when the thought of her husband crossed her mind. Thinking of the poltergeist made Lydia's chest tighten and reminded her of the reason that she was making hot cocoa in the first place. More tears slid down her cheeks as her empty hand reached up to wipe them away while the other poured the powdered cocoa and the milk into the mug.

Christ, she was a blubbering mess. Her damn hormones were going a mile per minute, and to have her husband snap at her didn't help. For the first time in their relationship, Betelgeuse had yelled at her. Not even when they were arguing about something had he ever raised his voice. Usually, her husband kept his cool while they bickered with one another. Shit, they weren't even arguing at the time. That's how she knew something was wrong.

Placing the mug in the microwave and closing the door, the crying woman pressed the buttons that would allow her beverage to warm. She waited for it to beep, then she took it out and mixed everything with a spoon. Before she could try it though, she heard the familiar footfalls of her husband's chunky boots, as they slapped against the floor and made their way to her.

Her body stiffened when his arms wrapped around her waist and drew her back flush to his chest. She felt him bury his face in the mounts of black hair, and his chest expanded as he took in a whiff of her warm scent. For several minutes they just stood in the kitchen, both listening to the sound of each other's shallow breaths.

Lydia felt Betelgeuse's face pull away from the back of her head and clear his throat before speaking. "I'm sorry, Baby. Shit, this had nothing to do with you. Remember I told ya that I have hang-ups, well, this was one of them, okay?"

Burying his face into her hair for a second, he kissed the crown then rested his cheek against the back of her head, sighing deeply. "That old bat is the only one who knows how I died, and that's the way I like it. As you know, I got my rep to protect."

Betelgeuse let out a snort as his hand began to rub her abdomen and continued, "Fuck Babe. I survived the black motherfuckin' plague, only to die from a simple cut on my goddamn foot. No antibiotics when I lived, Sweets. So once an infection set in, well, I was fuckin' toast."

His face went back in her hair, taking in her calming scent before drawing back with his tone rougher than usual. "When Junie told us to take Bug in cuz it sounded like she was dealing with an ear infection. Hell, all I heard was the word infection, and for the first time since I fuckin' died, I felt an inkling of fear. All I could think about was getting Bug checked out and some medicine in her as fast as we could. Baby, I didn't mean to snap at ya."

The unmistakable sincerity in her husband's tone caused a sigh of relief from her thin form. She carefully maneuvered around in his strong hold to stare up at him and apologize. "I didn't mean to push you, Betelgeuse." She sniffed, and a few tears fell from the corner of her eyes. "I was just worried, that's all."

Wiping away the visible trails of tears with his fingertips, he let out a relieved breath of his own. "I know ya were, Babes. I told ya before that I have hang-ups. I've been around a helluva long time, and ya keep the issues ya die with, but ya also add some along the fuckin' way. Rest in motherfuckin' peace, my ass." Snorted the poltergeist giving his wife a toothy grin and wiggling his prominent brows.

A giggle bubbled forth as she shook her dark head in amusement and place a hand on his broad chest. "Are you resting in peace now?" Lydia bit her lower lip and fluttered her wet lashes as her dark eyes peered up into his own.

Betelgeuse's grin widened and dragged her tiny body even closer so that her hand was now trapped between them. His cold breath tickled her lobe, and it caused a shiver to go down her spine. "Sweetheart, this is the most peaceful I've ever been alive or dead."

"Really?" asked Lydia meekly.

"Damn straight, Babe. Not that I do a lot of resting, though." He wiggled his eyebrows some more, which caused the diminutive woman to softly laugh and gently shake her noggin at him.

The poltergeist's green gaze danced with mischief and wiggled his brows again before he swooped in to kiss his wife soundly on the lips. She let out a small moan, and her free hand slid up to wrap around his neck as she kissed him back with the same fever.

When her lungs felt like they were going to burst, Lydia drew back and caught his hot gaze. The corner of her lips twitched upwards while another delighted laugh spilled forth and followed by her husband's smoky one.

Once they settled down, Betelgeuse brushed her cheek softly and cocked his head in the direction of the entrance. "Baby, it's been one helluva day. How about we go upstairs, and I'll juice us something to eat that won't get us sick?"

He snorted as Lydia glanced at the refrigerator and back her husband with a nod. "Yeah, that sounds good. Can we have pizza with pineapple and Canadian bacon?" Her mouth began to water at the thought, and her stomach seemed to rumble in agreement. Lydia quickly realized that she had not eaten since that morning and that she was super hungry. Her stomach rumbled loudly again, and her face flushed brightly from embarrassment.

Betelgeuse released his hold on her and chuckled. He smirked down at her and tucked a strand of hair behind an ear. "You are reading my mind, sweetheart. Maybe I'll even juice us a tv and couch. We can have dinner and a movie. How does that sound?"

Lydia took a step back, placing her hand on her stomach and beamed up at him. "It sounds perfect. That's exactly what we need right now." It sounded wonderful and relatively normal. Plus, she really was hungry. Incubating life wasn't easy, and it took a helluva lot out of a person.

Betelgeuse stepped closer and wove his arm around her waist, drawing her to his side once again. "Good, and hopefully, we'll be able to get something in Bug when she wakes up." His chest heaved a sigh, and his free hand ran over his face before looking down at his wife.

Resting her head against his shoulder, she patted his upper body lightly with a hand and agreed. "Yeah, she really hasn't had an appetite. I'm sure we will be able to get something in her tummy now that she has had some medicine in her."

The poltergeist tenderly kissed her crown and slowly led her to the exit. "We'll see, Sweets. Now let's go feed you and lil bean."

Freezing in step, the hungry newlywed stopped her husband from moving forward. "Betelgeuse, wait! I just made some hot cocoa. I can't leave it!" she cried and swung her wide eyes to the counter where her mug sat then to the specter.

Winking, the dead man grinned before snapping his finger and producing the steaming cup. He held it out for her to take. "Here, Babes."

Lydia smiled brightly as she seized the hot cocoa and thanked him. "Thank you, B." He winked again, causing the woman to lightly toss back her head then carefully took a sip of the hot cocoa. Her brown eyes widened in surprise, and her lips smacked together. "Mmm…Delia was right. It is good." She held it up and placed the mug to her husband's lips. "Here try it."

Taking a large swig from the cup, Betelgeuse agreed with his wife's assessment. "Hm…Not bad, babe. Kudos to Big Red. Who knew her faddist ways would actually turn out to be good?"

The pregnant woman couldn't believe her husband had said the same thing that she had been thinking about moments ago. See, she was right about him thinking Delia was faddist. A giggle slipped passed her lips though she did try hiding it by putting the mug to her mouth. It didn't work, but Betelgeuse didn't comment. He just raised a pale brow then shook his shaggy head at her. "Now that you have your hot chocolate, Sweets. Let's get something in that belly of yours to feed you and our bean." He ran his hand over her stomach and began to lead her out of the room once again.

* * *

 **AN:** Wow, it has been awhile. I wanted to update sooner, but this chapter really had me struggling. I kept going back and changing things because I felt like something was missing. I still feel that way, but didn't want to leave you all hanging. It's not my favorite chapter so far, though it is the longest that I have done.

What did you all think? Did you like it or do you see the thing I am missing? Am I even missing anything or is it just me nit-picking my work? Ugh...I don't know...

Please drop me a review and maybe it will ease my troubled mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Beetlejuice franchise nor do I make any money on this. I just like the use the characters for my own twisted amusement.

Side note: I just want to state before you read, that I am not a doctor or medical practitioner of any kind. There is a big chance that I may get things wrong because I'm going off of memory and my memory is for shit. Plus, it has been a long time since I had my daughter and things have changed some. I also I didn't have a midwife, so I'm going off of what I have found about appointments and all that goes with it. If you see something that I may have missed feel free to leave a comment to let me know. I will try to fix it as soon as possible. Now enough of my squawking. . Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

The weekend at her parents hadn't been as bad as Lydia had initially thought. Of course, it had ended short because of Lucy being sick and to Lydia's surprise, her family had understood completely. Before they had left, she had promised them that they would visit again to finish their discussion. The young mother hoped that by the time that came around, her parents would be more accustom to her marriage to the poltergeist.

After the upsetting weekend, the next couple of days seemed to pass by rather quickly. Lucy began to return to her old sunny self and the small family got back to their daily routine. The topic of what Juno had said to Betelgeuse had been brought up and the couple had decided that a netherworld midwife would be perfect for their unorthodox situation. It would be safer to go with someone who knew what they were doing. Plus, there were some things that neither really knew about when it came to this pregnancy. Basically, they were both wading in uncharted territory.

Shortly after their discussion, Betelgeuse had come to her and stated that a Netherworld Midwife named Irene would be at their house in the morning. He had told her that the deceased woman was an acquaintance of his and someone that he trusted to take good care of her and their unborn child.

Lydia couldn't help but be intrigued by the thought of her husband having an acquaintance and someone he trusted to boot. She knew that Betelgeuse trusted very few, so if he said her and their unborn baby were in good hand then they were.

The morning of the appointment had the young mother sitting on the couch folding some laundry. Her husband and daughter sat on the floor playing with a few building blocks. A chiming started to resound throughout the house, causing the pregnant woman to jump and turn a nervous gaze to her husband. "What is that?"

The poltergeist gave her a reassuring smile and passed Lucy a block, as he spoke. "It's okay, Sweets. It's our alarm system for Netherfolk. I don't want Junie or any other fucker thinkin' that they can pop in whenever the hell they feel like it. This is our house and we make the rules not them." Betelgeuse stood up and walked to the fire place, where he snapped his fingers, causing it to contort into a large doorway.

The new door swung open and out stepped a short and wafer thin middle-aged woman with beautiful silver hair place into a loose bun. She was also dressed in a dark blue garden print scrub top with matching scrub pants and grey tennis shoes. Around her petite neck was a pair of black and blue hand prints, which was clear sign that her death had been one of strangulation.

Lydia forced her eyes away from the bruising and hoped that the midwife had not noticed her staring. She didn't want to come off as rude, nor did she want to insult her. Betelgeuse had once said that deaths are very private subject matter and were not talked about unless the dead in question spoke about it first.

Leaning down to pick up Lulu, she watched the dead woman smile at her husband then croaked out a greeting. Her tone was even rougher than either the dead man or the nosey case worker. "Hey Geuse."

Betelgeuse nodded his head and made his way to his nervous wife. "Hey Irene." He gave Lydia an encouraging smile, as his arm went around her waist and pulled her snuggly to his side.

The little girl wiggled in her mother's hold and reached out to grab her father's shirt as she tried to tug herself into his arms. The poltergeist's attention moved from his wife to his noisy child. He sent Lucy an amused grin then snatched her up and drew her tightly to his other side. Betelgeuse lightly kissed the crown of her head, while Lulu rested her head against his shoulder and eyed the new person in the room.

The dead midwife watched the interaction in silence, then turned her attention to the petite woman and sent her a gentle smile. "Hello my dear. You must be this lump's wife?"

Betelgeuse snorted noisily before he shot back at the practitioner. "Who ya callin' a lump, Iron maiden?"

Irene sent him a sharp glare, then sniffed at him and rolled her eyes. "Funny Geuse. Now don't get your boxers in a bunch and let me do my job."

The poltergeist cocked his head and raised a pale brow, while he cheekily shot back. "You haven't been doing it so far."

The midwife rolled her eyes once again and quipped at the heckling dead man. "You rudely interrupted." Irene didn't wait for him to reply as she averted her attention to the quiet woman in front of her. "Now Sweetie, what is your name?"

Lydia gazed back and forth between her husband and the midwife, then gave the dead woman a nervous smile. "Lydia and it's nice to meet you."

"That is such a pretty name you have, my dear. I'm Irene, and it's nice to meet you as well." Her warm gaze moved to the child in the poltergeist's arms and cooed gently to the small youngster. "And who is this little one?"

Lucy shied away from the unknown person and curled into her father. Betelgeuse tightened his hold on her and gave her another a light kiss, while he flashed a grin and boasted proudly to the midwife. "This is my Bug."

Irene locked her fingers behind her back and rocked on the balls of her feet as she directed her question at Lydia with an amused smile. "I'm assuming Bug is a nickname?"

Lydia let out a laugh and patted her husband's chest while her nerves began to slowly melt away. She shook her head and informed the midwife that it was indeed a nickname. "Yes, it is. Her name is Lucinda, but we call her Lucy for short."

The practitioner's smile widened in delight and gushed in the direction of the little girl. "Awe, another pretty name. You are too cute." Irene's gaze turned back to Lydia and asked another question. "How old is she?"

Lydia fluffed Lulu's hair lightly and answered the midwife. "She's 8 months old."

"She is so adorable." Irene gushed at the pregnant mother, then move her focus to the dead man. "It seems that you will have two little ones in the near future." She laughed enthusiastically and sent Betelgeuse an amused smirk. "Geuse, you are in for one wild ride."

The poltergeist shrugged his shoulders and scoffed. "Nothin' I can't handle." His gaze dropped down to Lucy, then back to Irene with a huge content grin. "It will be well worth it."

"That it is. It's something very special." Irene's happy smile dropped as her eyes dimmed slightly. Her hand went to the bruises on her neck and brushed them slightly as she spoke. "Take in every moment. You never know what can happen." She shook her head and her bright smile returned just as quickly as it had disappeared. The midwife turned to the poltergeist and inquired about a few things. "Did you get all the stuff that I will need?"

Betelgeuse snapped his fingers and a huge bag appeared on the coffee table. On the other side of the room, a portable examination table materialized in the corner along with a few other items. "Yeah, I got the things ya wanted from that list of yours."

"Good. This will make everything go a lot smoother." Said Irene as she went to the bag and opened it. The midwife pulled out a bunch of papers then pointed in the direction of the couch. "Why don't we sit on the sofa? I have some questions for you first."

Lydia nodded quickly and detached herself from her husband. "Okay sure." She made her way to the couch and sat down with a smile, while her hands folded onto her lap. Betelgeuse went to place Lucy in her activity jumper before making his way to his wife.

Irene clicked the pen and began to write things on the top sheet, then she turned her face to the waiting couple. "What is your full name?"

"It's Lydia Joyce Geist."

The midwife snorted and sent the poltergeist an amused smirk as she scribbled it down. "Geist? Clever Geuse." Betelgeuse returned her smirk with one of his own and a wink, but didn't say anything back to the dead woman.

The older woman let out a small laugh, as she continued with her inquiry. "Any other pregnancies besides your daughters?"

Lydia glanced at her child happily playing with in her activity chair than back to the practitioner with a shake of her head. "No. Lucy was my first pregnancy."

Irene tapped the pen against her pale lips and continued to write as she asked the young woman another question. "Was there any complication with the pregnancy?"

Thank the fates that there had been no ramifications because of the trauma that Luke had caused. With Lucy it had been a typical and healthy pregnancy and had been right on track the whole time. "No, there were no complications. It was a relatively normal pregnancy."

The midwife hummed to herself and continued to jot down Lydia's answers, while asking her other questions. "Are you currently taking any medications?

"No. I'm not taking anything." Lydia shook her head once again and reached out to grab her husband's hand. Betelgeuse sent her a warm smile and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Irene flashed a small smile at the couple as the queries persisted. "Okay. Any family history of diseases or genetic conditions?"

The pregnant woman chewed on her bottom lips and thought about her family history. Nothing seemed to come to mind. She had asked her father when she had been pregnant with Lucy if there were any history on either side, but he had said that he knew of none. "No family history that I know of."

"Good. Any history of smoking and/or alcohol consumption?"

Lydia shook her head once again, before she answered the midwife's question. "I was never a smoker, and I used to drink occasionally before my first pregnancy, but I haven't since then."

The dead woman's gaze trained on the poltergeist and aimed a question in his direction. "Geuse, you still smoke?"

He raised a brow and cocked his head, then answered the waiting practitioner. "Yeah, but I don't smoke in the house, if that's what you're askin'. I know what secondhand smoke can do to a breather and I ain't riskin' my family, woman." His hold on his wife's hand tightened and sent her an 'are we done yet' look. Lydia gave her husband a small nod of her head to tell him that they were not finished, then a look of annoyance, before turning back to the dead woman.

The midwife herself looked pleased with Betelgeuse's response and sent him a look of approval, seeming to miss the exchange between the couple. "Good." Irene then turned from the poltergeist to his pregnant partner and reached out to lightly pat her knee. "My dear, I know that there's quite a bit of questions, but we are almost done and can move to the physical soon."

Apparently, the dead woman hadn't missed their interaction after all. Lydia elbowed her husband in the ribs causing him to glare down at her. She wasn't the least bit intimated as she rolled her eyes then moved to the midwife and tried to reassure her. "It's fine. I've been through all of this before and know that these questions are important."

Irene went to pat her knee some more then pulled away and began to flip through the pile of papers on her lap. She looked up when she found the thing she had been searching for and set the item on top of the stack, before returning to her inquiries. "Now when was the last day of your period?"

Lydia's dark eyes widened, and she began to nibble on her bottom lip again as she tried to remember her last day. "Um… I think it was around July 10th." She hoped that was the day. Her memory was a little fuzzy on that detail. Usually on the day of your last period, you are just happy that it's finally over with for the month.

The midwife clicked her tongue and scanned what seemed like some type of chart. "Hmm…Let's see…that would mean your due date will be about…" She scanned the chart then stared up at the couple with a wide grin. "April 17th. Awe, a spring baby, how lovely. I have to say it seems fitting, though. A new life for when life is awakening everywhere."

Betelgeuse released his wife's hand and wrapped it around her shoulders. He pulled her to him and leaned in to plant a kiss on her temple. "It does seem fitting, doesn't it Babe?" Her face turned up and offered him a warm smile, while placing her hand on her abdomen. "Yeah, it does."

Irene cleared her throat to draw the couple's attention back to her and moved quickly to the next question. "Sorry to interrupt, but have you thought about your birthing options?"

Lydia's lips twisted as she thought about her options and their unusual situation. "Well, since our circumstances are different. I think it would be best for a home birth. I would like to try a water birth if that is possible."

Betelgeuse's brow rose while he cut into the conversation. "Isn't that where ya sit in a pool or something? Why would ya wanna do that babe?"

She went to pat the top of his hand affectionately and beamed over at him. "It helps with the pain, B."

"Oh…" Yeah, her husband was probably not expecting that answer and clearly didn't know what to say next. The loud and foulmouthed poltergeist was a loss for words. It reminded her of the day when she told him that she was pregnant. That thought made a giggle bubble forth, but she tried to hide it with a hand to the mouth and a small cough.

The midwife's lips twitched in amusement, while she took out a small notepad to jot down a note. "I don't see why you couldn't. I will have to get a list together, so your husband can get the things we will need for that. We will also need to create an emergency plan should anything arise."

As soon as the midwife's words were spoken, Betelgeuse was no longer silent. "Woman, don't worried about that. If shit goes wrong, I'll have her at the hospital before you could blink. I'm your emergency plan, so don't worry."

Irene jotted something else down then looked up at the poltergeist. She tipped her head at him and agreed with his statement. "That seems best, since I can't be seen by another person other than you folks." She turned from the couple and went back to the paperwork. "Hmm…let's see." She flipped through the papers, then set them down on the coffee table. "Okay, we are now finally done with all of those questions." Irene tilted her head in the direction of the examination table. "Why don't we start the exam?"

Betelgeuse got up and moved to where little Lulu was playing to give the woman some space. He went to grab some of the blocks laying on the floor, then sat down next to the small child and passed her one. Lucy took the hunk happily and stuffed a corner in her mouth, while she tried to seize another block from her father's hand.

Lydia watched her husband and child for a few minutes, before she switched her attention back to the midwife. She smiled at the practitioner as she stood up. "Sure." Irene led Lydia to the examination table and the exam commenced.

The checkup was just like any other first examination for a pregnant woman with the practitioner getting her weight and height, a blood pressure, and of course the physical aspect along with some blood draws. To the young mother's surprise, it was over quickly, and they were on the couch once again to finish up the appointment.

Irene beamed at Lydia and reached out to pat her hand softly as she voiced her thoughts. "Well Lydia, everything looks like it is going just the way it should be. I would like you to start some prenatal vitamins. You can get them at any pharmacy or store. Do you have any questions my dear?"

Any tension the pregnant woman may have had seemed to melt away with the conformation that everything was right on track and there didn't seem to be any problems. Lydia's cheeks puffed then released a relieved breath as her head bobbed to indicate that she did have a question of her own. "Yes. With my last pregnancy I wasn't so tired, but with this one I'm just beat. Do you know why that is?"

The midwife rubbed her chin while she thought about it. "Hmm…I would guess that it is because of Geuse's power. It must be overcompensating for, well, him not being alive. It seems to be putting your body into overdrive. Does that answer your question?"

The older woman's explanation did make complete sense and made Lydia feel even better. A relieved smile formed on her lips and she shook her black hair everywhere. "Yes, thank you, it does."

"Are there any other questions?"

Nope. None that Lydia could think of. That had been her only question, though she knew if some did come to mind she would just bring them up at the next appointment. "No, I don't have any more."

Her husband's smoky voice cut into the conversation and captured the women's attention from one another. His eyes drifted between them then landed on the midwife. "Oi Gricelda, I have one."

Irene didn't look pleased with the new nickname and sent the dead man a glare with a raised brow. "And that would be?"

Betelgeuse tilted his head in his wife's direction and asked his question. "Is she and the baby safe if I juice with them then?"

Irene's lips twisted together as she contemplated his words. "I would think that they would be perfectly safe. I cannot see why it would hurt them, since your juice is a huge contributor in this pregnancy."

A pleased expression slid on his features and he sent his wife a smug grin. "See Babe I told ya that you and little bean would be safe. Ya worried for nothin'. I know what my juice can do, Sweets."

Lydia forced herself not to roll her eyes at her boastful partner and shoved her fingers through her dark hair as she sighed softly. "B, it was better to be safe than sorry. We've already had this conversation."

He snorted loudly while he passed another block to their child. "I know that woman, but like I told ya before, I know what my juice can do, and I'd never put either of you in danger."

His wife frowned and opened her mouth to retort back, when the midwife cleared her throat and interrupted the couple. Both twisted in the direction of the practitioner and watched as she focused on the poltergeist. "Geuse, do you have any more questions?"

His green eyes flicked to his annoyed wife then to the midwife with a shake of his head. "Naw, that was the only one that I had."

Irene reached out and began to place the paperwork on the coffee table in a manila folder. "Well my dear, if you don't have any more questions, then it is time for me to go." She slid the folder into the bag and zipped it closed then turned to Betelgeuse. Irene flicked her finger at the supplies as she spoke. "Geuse, what do you want me to do with the stuff?"

They all stood up and waited for Betelgeuse to answer. He waved flippantly at the items as he bent down to pick up his daughter. "Don't worry about it. I'm working on something."

The midwife lightly shrugged as she moved her attention to her new client. "Okay." Irene smiled brightly at Lydia and held out her hand to say goodbye. "It was a pleasure to meet you and I look forward to seeing you at future appointments."

Lydia grabbed a hold of the dead woman's hand and shook it gently as she returned the smile with one of her own. "It was nice to meet you as well and thank you for doing this."

Irene's other hand reached up and patted the young mother's hand lightly. "Oh, it was no problem, Sweetheart. I'm just helping out an old friend."

Another snort emanated from the poltergeist and he eyed the midwife with a raised brow. "Who said we were friends?"

Irene moved her hands away from Lydia's and rested them on her hips. Her own brow rose as her lips twisted and she sent him an 'who you are fooling' look. "Deny it all you want, Geuse. I'm your friend and probably your only one at that."

Lydia watched the two specters in amusement and bit her lip to try to stop herself from busting out in laughter. No matter what her husband may deny, it seemed that friendship was exactly what the two ghosts had.

The poltergeist scoffed noisily and rolled his eyes. "Think what ya want, woman."

Irene sent Betelgeuse another grin, then continued with her goodbyes. "I will see you both at the next appointment. Geuse, you know how to get a hold of me and please do if anything should happen."

He tipped his head in acknowledgment and he addressed her with a sly smirk. "You will be the first to know if it does. See ya Mercury."

Irene gave him another pointed look, then rolled her eyes. She ignored the cheeky dead man and waved goodbye to his wife. "Bye Lydia."

The young mother gestured back and watched as the midwife stepped through the make shift door and shut it behind her.

Betelgeuse quickly juiced it closed, before he turned to his wife and rubbed his stomach. "Babe, you think we can have lunch early? I'm starvin'."

Lydia laughed at her husband's antics and shook her dark mane at him. "Sure, come on. I'll make you some of those chicken sandwiches that you like." Her stomach rumbled loudly and caused the young mother to chuckle some more, then rest her hand on her own belly. "I guess I'm kind of hungry myself."

The specter gave his hungry spouse a wink, as he adjusted his daughter on his hip and directed a smile at the little girl. "How about you Bug? You hungry?" He poked the small child in the belly and a giggle sprang from her along with a tiny bob of her head. The poltergeist barked out a laugh and made his way to the kitchen.

Later that night had the couple curled up on the couch watching an action movie that had taken far too long to decide on. Both had wanted to watch a different kind of movie; Betelgeuse had wanted a dark comedy, and Lydia had coveted something that was Action packed. When they couldn't come to an agreement, the couple had decided to flip for it. Tails for her and head for him. Her husband had lost, though she couldn't help but wonder if he had let her win. Lydia swore that it had landed on heads. Not that it mattered because they would most likely end up watching the one he wanted afterwards.

Her lids started to become heavy as she tried to concentrate on the characters on the screen. Lydia blinked her eyes several times to attempt to stay awake. Right now, she couldn't let herself fall asleep. They rarely got any time alone and with the baby coming they would have even less. They had to take what they could get and at night seemed to be the only time that they were able to sit down and be with one another.

She felt the cool fingers of her husband's stroke along the length of her arm and his smoky voice rose over the tv. "Babe, ya still awake?"

Lydia cocked her head to the side to peer up and whisper at him. "Yeah, I'm still up."

Betelgeuse flashed a toothy smile down at her and snapped his fingers to produce something in his hand. "Good. I have somethin' for ya."

'What…?' Lydia silently thought as she pulled herself up on the couch and eyed the small package in her husband's grip. "You got me something?"

Betelgeuse moved so that he was facing his tiny wife and shook his shaggy head. "Yeah, I did."

Why would he do that? It wasn't like there was a special occasion to celebrate. She was genuinely perplexed as to why he would want to give her something. Lydia couldn't help but voice her bewilderment. "Why?"

The poltergeist rolled his green eyes then released a snort before he spoke. "Woman, do I need a reason to get my wife somethin'?"

No, it just wasn't something that she was used to. Sadly, the guys that she had dated weren't the gift giving type. Lydia ran a hand through her raven strands and sighed softly. "Of course not. I just didn't expect anything that' s all."

"Yeah. Well, expect this shit from time to time." He quickly pushed the package into her hand and waited for her to open it. "Go on and open it, Sweets."

Lydia inspected the dark bundle as she rotated it slowly in her hand. It looked to be some type of jewelry case. She studied the box for the opening and carefully lifted the lid to reveal a gorgeous necklace. "Oh my…it's beautiful, Betelgeuse." She gently took it out and dangled it in front of her to get a better look. The black chain was long and thin, while the matching beetle was the size of a silver dollar and the jewel embedded in the center glowed brightly in the darkness. It truly was a stunning piece and distinctively her taste. Lydia was surprised that her husband knew her so well, especially with them only being together for 3 months. How did he know all this? Was she really that transparent? All the young woman knew was that this man just kept amazing her the longer that they were together.

Betelgeuse flashed another toothy grin and reached out to delicately take the necklace from her hold. "I thought you'd like it. Here Babes, let me help you put it on."

Nodding, Lydia twisted so that her back was to him as she lifted her long hair to allow her husband easier access. His cool breath tickled the shell of her ear, while he leaned in and lifted the chain in front of her. He drew the necklace around her neck to clasp it closed, then inclined back to let her turn around to face him. Lydia gently touched the beetle as she softly thanked him. "Betelgeuse, Thank you. I love it."

He sent her a wink this time, before kicking back on the couch with his feet moving to rest on the coffee table. "You're welcome, Sweets."

Her gaze refocused on the beetle pendant and her fingers curled around it. She carefully picked it up and moved the adornment from side to side. Lydia watched as the green hue shifted then eyed the poltergeist. "The color of the jewel glows like your eyes." She internally cringed because she knew that sounded cheesy, but it was true. The shade really did match her husbands.

Betelgeuse swung his attention from her to the necklace then back as he locked his hands behind his head and sprouted a huge grin. "Rrrreeeeally…. They glow, Sweets?"

Lydia felt a blush creep up her neck and to her face but tried to cover it with a nervous laugh and a quick shake of her head. "Stop teasing me, B."

He wiggled his brows and his chest shook from his own laughter. "I just can't help myself. You're too damn cute." The poltergeist laughed some more, before he sobered up. "Babes, you wanna know why it looks like that?" Lydia nodded quickly as she waited for him to continue. Betelgeuse unlocked his fingers and leaned forward to brush a few locks off her forehead, while he continued to talk. "It's like that, Baby, cuz it has some of my juice infused in it."

Her dark eyes closed for a second as his fingertips grazed her skin, then opened them when he pulled away. She furrowed her brows as she thought about what he had just said. The pendant was imbued with his juice? Why would he do that? What was the reason to juice this piece? Lydia was certain that there was a good reason as to why. With this man there was always some method to whatever he did. He had a plan for a plan for another plan. She gazed back down to the necklace then to her husband and questioned him. "What…? Why is it infused with your power?"

The poltergeist popped his feet off the table and sat up. He grasped one of her hands between his own, before he answered her inquiry. "Babe, it's to keep you and Bug safe. If you should ever need me, all ya have to do is say my name three times. Just like old times, though It will only work for you. I don't need some asshat thinkin' that they can control me. That shit will never happen again."

A frown marred her lips as she looked at her husband in confusion. "But…we're already safe with you…"

Betelgeuse lifted her hand and turned it over to kiss the palm, then pulled back to look at her. "I know ya are, Sweets, but it would make me feel better if ya had somethin' for when I'm not around. Call it a security measure of sorts. It's just like our warning system. Plus, I'm not sayin' anything is gonna happen. It's just in case of an emergency."

Lydia didn't say anything as she thought on his words. What he said made sense and if she were honest with herself, it made her feel better to know that her husband would be only three words from them. After the events that had happened with Luke, she had realized that shit could happen at any moment. It was better to be prepared than to have nothing at all. Her captured hand squeezed his affectionately and a warm smile flashed at him in return. "If it makes you feel better, then I will wear it always."

He brought her hand up to his cool lips again, but this time to kiss her knuckles. "Good. Now let's finish that movie of yours. I think we miss a helluva lot of it." Betelgeuse sent her a wink as his hand released hers then moved to lie down on the couch. He lightly patted the spot in front of him and watched as she shifted from her current position to the one she had before. A content sigh escaped as her head went to rest on his arm, while his other hand lightly caressed her abdomen and a leg draped over his own.

Lydia reached above her head and blindly felt for the remote on the side table. Her hand found the small piece of plastic and snatched it up to rewind the video to the part where they had stopped watching. Once the scene was located, she pressed play and they settled comfortably in to finish it.

When the credits rolled, the pregnant woman spoke softly to her husband. "Betelgeuse, Can I ask you something?"

She felt him shrug his shoulders as he used the remote to change the movie to something else. "Sure Babe."

"How did you meet Irene?" Lydia had been wondering this for some time, especially after their appointment. The midwife had stated that they were friends, even though her husband had denied it. You could see that they had some type of friendship. She turned to lay on her back so that she could stare up at him as he flicked through the movies on the tv.

Betelgeuse must have found what had wanted, because theme music blared out of the speakers and he tossed the remote on the side table. "I helped her out when she first woken up. "

Her brows furrowed together, and confusion colored her tone. "Woken up? What is that?"

He brushed some hair out of her face and answered her question. "That's what we call it after we die, Babe. We wake up like we were just sleepin'."

"Oh…" Lydia couldn't stop her curiosity as she wondered about her husband's own awakening. The words sprang forth before she could stop them. "So…When did you wake up?" She bit her bottom lip and regretted not curbing her inquisitiveness. He had told her countless times that deaths were private and shouldn't be brought up unless the deceased chose to.

The poltergeist didn't say anything for a couple of minutes as if he were debating with himself. His fingers ran through his light mop and he swallowed roughly, while his tone came out low and shaky. "October 29th…."

Lydia's mouth fell open and couldn't believe what he had just said. "You're kidding, right?"

Betelgeuse shook his head and rubbed his face, before he blew out a deep breath and spoke. "Naw, I don't kid about that, Sweets. You don't forget the day ya awaken."

Maybe they really were meant to be with each other. What else could it be? It seemed too much of a coincidence. "Betelgeuse…that's my birthday."

His hand dropped from face and his own mouth dropped open. "Seriously, Babe?" She nodded her raven head and he moved to lean over her with a triumphant grin. "See I told ya Baby…We are meant to be."

Lydia's dark eyes danced with mischief and a large smile of her own grew, as her hand went up to caress his cheek. "Destiny or some shit like that?"

His eyes glowed brightly as he towered above her. "Fuck yeah, Babes." Betelgeuse hooted loudly, then swooped in to kiss her soundly.

* * *

AN: Hi all! I finally finished this chapter and I like it more than the last one. I really enjoyed writing the interaction between Irene and Betelgeuse and I hope to get more into their friendship in later chapters. Betelgeuse needs friends too and ones that will call him on his bullshit. Also, all the names that Betelgeuse used were referring to her silver hair. I'm sure you all figured that out, but I thought I'd mention it anyway.

I'm not sure when the next update will be, but it will be some time soon. Thank you all for the comments and I am glad that you are still enjoying my story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything associated with the Beetlejuice franchise, nor do I make any money from this. The only thing I own is Lucy and Irene and I'm okay with that. The rest I just borrow for my own twisted amusement.

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

Fall was swiftly upon them as the leaves began to turn various shades of orange, red and yellow. They littered the lawns and sidewalks here and there and the sound of footfalls and crunching echoed everywhere.

This was the time of year in Connecticut that Lydia loved, and it was prime for capturing some beautiful pieces. Now that the desire to whip out her camera had returned, the young mother wanted to get back in the swing of things. She had to say that it was nice to feel the weight of the device in her hands and to hear the snap of the shutter once again. Her lips twisted into a frown as her thoughts moved to the reason she had stopped to begin with. Lydia couldn't believe that she had allowed a certain douchebag to rob her of something so important. Never would she let anyone have that much power over her again.

A sigh escaped as she chased away her thoughts and focused on the leaves that danced across her lawn. It was a gorgeous scene and had Lydia wishing that she could slip outside to capture the moment. The urge would have to wait though as it was an appointment day and the first time that they would try to hear their baby's heartbeat.

A sudden rush of excitement overshadowed the impulse and one of her hands trailed down to her abdomen and cradled it lightly, while a smile graced her features. They were going to hear their baby's heartbeat! The elation grew, and the smile on her face widened as she caressed her lower belly then turned her dark eyes from the window to her husband and midwife. She watched as the two squabbled with one another over the workings of the medical equipment.

The silver-haired midwife had her hands on her hips as she questioned the clearly annoyed poltergeist. "Are you sure this is going to work Geuse?"

The dead man just rolled his green eyes and huffed loudly. "I told ya that the electronics are juiced, Irene. They should work for ya just like they did when you were a breather."

Irene sent the pregnant woman sitting on the table a raised brow then softly snorted and thumbed in the direction of the fetal doppler. "He says that this thing will work, so why don't you lie down Lydia and we will see."

Betelgeuse looked at the dead woman in outrage and harshly barked out his words. "Oi, it will work woman! Why does everyone question my judgement? I know what my power can and can't do!"

The midwife scoffed as she made her way to the hand-held doppler. "Your past actions say otherwise, so if it blows ups I'm holding you accountable, Geuse."

The poltergeist ran a hand roughly through his messy hair and stomped his foot in frustration. "Fuckin'-A, Nothin' is gonna blow up! I'm not gonna put no one in danger, so don't be overly dramatic."

She turned to face the couple and planted a hand on her hip once again while she raised her brows. "Who says I'm being overly dramatic? I'd say it's more like realistic. Now are you going to let me do my job or are you going to continue to interfere?"

"I ain't interfering with nothin'." Betelgeuse swept his hands in front of him and mockingly bowed. "Continue on, Quicksilver." Irene glared and pinched her lips together as she shook her head at him. The practitioner went to snag the doppler then made her way back to her waiting patient.

Lydia giggled at the two and watched as Irene turned to her with a sigh and a small smile before she spoke. "Okay back to the appointment." Irene approached Lydia and explained what may or may not happen when they do the doppler. "Please know that there is a chance that we will not catch the heartbeat this time around. If we don't find it today, then we will try again at our next appointment. Okay?"

Lydia returned her rely with a nod as Irene moved in to place the doppler on her belly.

The sound of her own heart beat could be heard through the doppler speaker, while Irene swiveled the device in several places. "Hmmm…" She made a few sounds as she moved it around and only stopping when a faster beating filtered in with the louder one. "There is it!" The midwife turned to the couple and smiled brightly.

Liquid pooled in Lydia's brown eyes and her lip quivered slightly as the sound of their baby's heartbeat came out clear and strong. It was beautiful and tangible. Not that it hadn't felt real to the young mother but seeing a urinated stick and hearing your unborn child's heartbeat were two very different things. Hearing the powerful thumps was the sweet confirmation that there was indeed a tiny being growing within her womb. It was one thing to know that she was pregnant, but it was another to hear the proof. Her hand slid over to grasp her husband's and gave it a squeeze to draw his attention. "Betelgeuse…"

The poltergeist looked over at her with wide eyes and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed roughly. "Shit Sweetheart…that's…our baby?" Lydia shook her head while the tears finally began to spill down her cheeks. Betelgeuse's gaze softened at the sight of her waterworks and tried to ease them. "Hey Baby. Come on, don't cry." His other hand reached out to wipe away the trails then cupped her cheek.

She leaned into his touch and flashed him a watery smile. "I can't help it. I'm just so happy."

He let go of her cheek and brought the hand he was holding up to his lips to kiss her knuckles. The same emotion overcame him as he grazed her glowing features and couldn't help the twitch of his lips against her smooth skin. Betelgeuse pulled back to give her a large smirk of his own and tried to convey that sentiment to his emotional wife. "Me too, Sweets. More than I have ever been dead or alive."

Lydia's wet eyes expanded at his revelation and sucked in a sharp breath before gawking up at him owlishly. Her mind suddenly swirled with countless questions. Was he serious? He was happier than he had ever been alive? Surely that couldn't be true? Before their family, he had to have had another one. Was he saying that he hadn't been content in his prior life? "Really?"

His green eyes lit up and he sent her a sharp nod while his voice held his conviction. "Fuck yeah! You and our kids are the best thing to ever happen to me!" Betelgeuse kissed her hand again then grinned even wider. "Baby, you guys keep me grounded and sane." He winked at her and wiped away the rest of the droplets on her face. "Now enough with the tears, Sweetheart."

Her eyes closed for a second as his fingertips glided lightly across her cheekbone. She softly sniffled, then beamed brightly at him with a shake of her dark mane. "Okay. I'll try."

Betelgeuse lifted her hand to his lips one more time and drew back with another toothy grin. "That's my girl." Lydia returned it with one of her own and squeezed his cool hand affectionately.

A clearing of the throat dragged the couple away from each other to the waiting Practitioner. Irene smiled kindly at them and continued with what she had to say. "Sorry to interrupt you folks, but we should really continue with the appointment."

The young mother's face flushed with color while she hastily shook her head and returned the midwife's smile. Her husband chuckled loudly and waved off the dead woman with his hand. "Naw, you're good."

"If you say so Geuse." Irene raised her silver brows as she pulled the doppler away and stepped back from the examination table.

The poltergeist helped his tiny partner straighten her clothes and sit up while they waited for the midwife to continue.

Irene switched off the device and directed a reassuring smile their way. Her tone was gentle and reassuring as she spoke. "So, you two, it seems like everything is going quite well. The baby's heartbeat sounds very strong and doesn't appear to show any irregularities." She came closer and lightly patted Lydia's knee. "You my dear, are doing all the right things to ensure a healthy pregnancy. Do either of you have any concerns or questions?"

Lydia shifted her gaze to her husband with raised brows as if to silently ask him if he had any. He indicated that he did not, and she turned back to the midwife with a quick shake. "No, we don't have any."

"Okay. If you do end up with any. Please feel free to contact me or just let me know at your next appointment." The midwife stated while she stepped back once again and slowly began to put away her supplies.

Betelgeuse carefully helped his pregnant wife from the table and watched as the dead women finished her packing then turned her attention back to them.

Irene held a folder against her chest as she said her goodbyes to the couple. "Well Folks, I should be going." The practitioner waved and carefully made her way to make-shift door. "I will see you both at the next appointment. Bye you two."

"Bye Irene." Lydia returned with the same gesture, while her husband wrapped his arm around her waist and cocked his head at the midwife. "See ya, Iron Maiden."

A snort left the practitioner and she rolled eyes at one of the many ridiculous nicknames the dead man likes to bestow upon her. "Yeah, Yeah, Geuse. See you." With that said, Irene waved once more then snapped the door closed behind her and left the couple standing alone in their family room.

Betelgeuse rested his pale cheek against his wife's dark crown and lightly caressed her growing bump. "That was a trip, wasn't it Babe?"

Lydia practically vibrated with happiness as she twisted to look up at him. "Yeah, it definitely was." Her tiny hand moved to clutch his button down and beamed widely. "Holy shit, we're having a baby! I cannot wait to meet him or her!"

The poltergeist's rough laughter rumbled throughout the room and he leaned in to gently kiss her temple. "Neither can I sweets."

She sighed heavily and laid her head against his broad chest. Her pointer finger came up to make small circles on his clothed pec as she asked him a question. "B, what do you think our little bean is?"

The dead man snorted and spoke with humor laced in his tone. "Human…"

Lydia stopped drawing circles and swatted his chest lightly before rolling her eyes. "Ha ha. You're so funny. Seriously though, what do think we are having?"

The small woman felt her husband shrug and blow out a large breath of air. "Babes, I really don't care what it is as long as it's healthy and strong. Boy. Girl. It makes no difference to me."

"Yeah…" She went back to drawing circles while she continued. "That's what I was thinking too. Though I wouldn't mind a boy since we already have a girl, but I'd be happy with either."

Betelgeuse grazed his lips against her crown and pulled back to raise up his free arm to check the time. He glanced at his watch then released a low groan. "Babes, I hate to cut our conversation short, but I gotta get going. We will talk more on this tonight, okay?"

Lydia released another sigh and stepped away from her husband with a pout and a small shrug. "Sure…"

His hand reached up and brushed some loose strands from her face before trying to sooth the hormonal upset. "Awe sweetheart, don't be like that. I don't want to go either, but duty calls." Betelgeuse ran his fingers roughly through his raggedy mane then fixed his jacket as he remembered something. "Oh yeah. I just wanna let you know that my appointments may run a little late, so I don't think I'll make lunch. You gonna be okay with that?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine." She leaned in and raised up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. "I'll miss you though."

Betelgeuse snagged her waist and dragged her to him. His cool breath tickled her lips while he softly spoke. "I'll miss ya too. Fuck, I always do. It's only for a couple of hours, though, and I'll be home early tonight. All right?" His cool green eyes scanned her features and watched her shake her head at his words. He smiled broadly and closed the distance between their lips to kiss her thoroughly, before he pulled back to peer at his watch once again. Another groan spilled from him as he let go of his tiny wife and stepped back. "I really need to go Sweets. I will see ya tonight, Babe." The poltergeist leaned in to give her a quick kiss goodbye then popped quickly out of sight.

The pregnant woman stared at the spot where her husband had just been and sighed deeply. She really didn't want him to go. No, she wanted him to stay so they could continue to revel in the wonderous moment. It was so very special, and Lydia didn't want to be alone to enjoy it. All she wanted was her damn husband to be with her. Tears started to pool in her dark eyes and she cursed aloud. "Ugh! Stupid hormones!" She wiped the liquid from her vision and sniffled. Christ she was being silly and a little irrational. Okay…it was more than a little, but she couldn't help the way she was feeling. These hormones got out of hand at times and struck when they weren't really needed.

Taking in some calm breaths, Lydia tried to relax and realized that she needed to do something to unwind. Her gaze moved to the coffee table and spotted her camera. That's right! Earlier she had wanted to go snap some shots, and this would be a perfect time to settle down. Yes, she would go outside for a bit, and It would be good for Lulu as well. With that decided, Lydia went about to bundle up herself and Lulu, before grabbing her camera and heading outside.

Several hours after the outing found the pregnant mother relaxing on the couch feeling much calmer and more centered then she had earlier that morning. It seemed that capturing some shots was just what she had needed to sooth her unstable emotions.

Lydia reached out to grab a cracker, while her other hand held tightly to her Lemonade as she waited for Lucy to wake up from her nap. She nibbled around the edges of the biscuit to try and curb the nausea that occasionally sprang out of nowhere. Morning sickness her ass. The nausea hit at anytime and anywhere. It was as bad as the damn mood swings. She really hoped that it went away soon.

Lydia lifted the tart beverage and slowly sipped from it as she mused on the fact that normally she disliked sour things. It wasn't her thing. No, she was more into sugary goodness. Ooh, a big and fluffy cotton candy sounded nice now. Hmm…did they even have lemon cotton candy? Her mouth began to water at the thought.

Crap! Now Lydia wanted that instead of her lemonade. Her bottom lip protruded, and her brows furrowed, while a remorseful sigh released in the air. Damn, these cravings were going to eventually overwhelm her! Thank god that her husband could get whatever she hungered for whenever the urge struck. Lydia wondered if her husband would be able to find some of that candyfloss? If not, perhaps he could get her that lemon tart she had when she had went shopping last? Her mouth began to water again at the thought of the flaky and tarty pastry. Awe shit! Now she had a hankering for that delicious tart too. Ugh! Stupid longings were going to be the death of her!

Finishing the rest of her cracker, Lydia tried to shake the sudden yearning and clear her mind for the tasks at hand. Some things still needed to be completed before the day was through. She set the drink down on the side table and went back to folding the laundry that she had taken a mini break from.

A few minutes passed as she gathered the articles of clothing and placed them in their separate baskets. Lydia paused in mid fold when the doorbell resounded throughout the room. She laid the towel to the side, while her brows furrowed once again, and her thoughts drifted to who it might be. It wasn't like she had been very social these last couple of years, not since meeting Luke and becoming pregnant. Sadly, she lost many ties because of both.

The bell continued to ring, and the young mother let out a groan before slowly pulling herself off the couch. She snagged the baby monitor from the stand then quickly made her way to the entry.

Upon opening the front door, Lydia spied two men dressed in suits standing on her threshold. They stepped back when she went to open the screen door and greeted them. "Hello, how may I help you gentlemen?"

The larger one of the duo stepped forward and flashed her a friendly smile before showing his badge. "Hello Ma'am. I'm Detective Sigerson and this is my partner, Detective Olson. We are looking for someone by the name of Lydia Deetz."

Why were detectives here asking for her? Her stomach twisted into knots and a nervous feeling overcame her. Something was not right. Lydia pushed down her nerves and forced a smile as her hold tightened on the screen door handle. "I'm Lydia Deetz, well it was Deetz. I just recently got married, so it's Geist now."

The one called Olson saddled up next to his partner and grinned widely. "Congratulations, Mrs. Geist."

She aimed her force smile at him then questioned both detectives. "Thank you. Now what was it that you wanted to speak to me about?"

Detective Sigerson cleared his throat and tipped his head in the direction of the doorway. "Do you mind if we come in and ask you a few questions?"

"Sure…" Lydia shrugged her shoulder and nodded, while she opened the screen door to allow them access. "Please come in."

The investigators sidled by and waited as she shut the door then steered them to the kitchen where she motioned to the empty chairs. "Please have a seat." Both detectives pulled a chair and sat down, while Lydia continued to stand. "Would either of you like something to drink? I have some coffee or lemonade?"

Detective Sigerson shook his head no, while his partner vocalized his answer aloud and presented another friendly smile. "Yes ma'am. A lemonade sounds good."

Lydia placed the baby monitor on the table before moving away to get the officer and herself some lemonade. Shortly she returned with two glasses of the tarty beverage and carefully set the drink in front of the detective. With her own drink in hand, Lydia pulled a seat across from them and sat down to wait for either one of them to speak.

Officer Olson drank deeply from his cup and subsequently turned his full attention to her as he finally announced why they were there. "Now… do you know a person by the name of Lucas Johnson?"

Shit, this was about Luke? Why were they here about him? The knot in her stomach tightened and she felt a wave of nausea hit her. Christ, she couldn't get sick. Lydia tried to shake the feeling and prayed that she wouldn't blow chucks across the table. Yes, that would go over well.

The nauseated women sucked in some shallow breaths and reached out to take a small sip of her lemonade. The sensation began to dim slightly, and she was able to think a little more clearly. 'Buck up Lydia! You married the most terrifying poltergeist in the Netherworld. You can't be a puss now. Damnit, you can do this!' Lydia berated herself silently and attempted to come up with some solutions. Okay, all she needed to do was plow through these questions and try to calm her damn nerves, so she didn't come off as hiding something. Not that she was. She didn't do anything to Luke and truly had no idea where he was or what happened to him but didn't think these two detectives would give a lick about that. Another fake smile appeared on her face as she forced some brightness into her tone. "Yes, I do. We dated at one point and he is the biological father of my daughter."

Lydia watched one of the investigators' scribble something on a small notebook then turn his gaze in her direction to ask another question. "Have you seen him recently?"

Of course, she hasn't seen him recently. Not since the night he tried to hurt them, and she had to get Betelgeuse involved. Lydia wasn't going to tell these officers that, though. Some things would never slip passed her lips. She lifted the drink again and sipped some more before shaking her head. "No and to be honest with the both of you. I haven't seen him since the day that he beat the crap out of me for wanting to stay pregnant." Okay so it wasn't a total lie. It was just the wrong day. Her husband had told her it was better to stay as close to the truth that you could, so that it was more believable. Also, it lowered the risk of inconsistencies.

Detective Olson quietly sat watching her, most likely looking for irregularities between her speech and body language. Well, he could stare all he wanted, but she refused to give them any reason to suspect her or her husband. On the outside she would play it cool, while her nerves ran rampant inside.

The officer rubbed around the edge of the glass then finally spoke. "That would be the reason you filed for a protection order?"

Lydia tried not to roll her dark eyes at the senseless question and bit her tongue to stop the sarcastic retort that wanted to spill forth. No, she did it for shits and giggles. "Yes."

Olson didn't miss a beat and continued with his line of questioning. "And Mr. Johnson hasn't tried to contact you since then? Not even to see his child?"

She snorted loudly while her tone cooled considerably. "Why would he? He never wanted a child and had made that clear that day. I haven't seen or spoken to him, but I did receive termination of rights papers in the mail about four months ago." Chew on that tidbit boys.

The detective's faces lit up in surprise and shot a wayward glance at one another. It was Detective Sigerson who spoke first, while his partner jotted something down in his notes. "Would we be able to see them?"

Um…No, they couldn't see them. Lydia didn't have them and had no clue what Betelgeuse had done with the papers. Shit. She would have to bullshit some. Oh, her husband would be so proud. Aiming an apologetic expression at the men, she sighed softly and tried to convey the same emotion in her tone. "Actually, I can't get to them right now. Sorry. They are lock in the file cabinet in my husband's office and unfortunately, he has the key." That was believable, right? It would be understandable that her husband would have the key to something that important. She prayed that the persistent investigators would buy it.

Investigator Olson glanced at his watch before giving her a response. "Well Mrs. Geist, we would like to see them. When will your husband be home?"

Lydia glanced at the clock on the wall behind the officers and noted that Betelgeuse wouldn't be home for a few hours. Damn. She didn't want these men to have to come back, so if she could stall them long enough for her to somehow contact Betelgeuse that would be great. "He should be here at any time now. Would you like to wait? He'll be able to show you the paper work then."

Sigerson looked at Olson who shook his head yes then turned back to her. "We will wait for your husband to come home."

'Great.' Lydia thought to herself as she sent both officers another phony smile.

Detective Olson cleared his throat and asked for some clarification on the information that she had just given them. "So, let me get this straight, the only contact you have had with Mr. Johnson was with the termination papers?"

'No, but you don't need to know that.' She silently thought, while moving in to take a drink before answering the man. "Yes. It was the only contact I have had with him."

"Herrrhem," Investigator Sigerson made a noise in his throat as he finished writing and eyed her inquisitively. "Has your husband ever met Mr. Johnson?"

Lydia's lips pursed with a quick shake of her dark mane and a shrug of her shoulders. "Not that I know of."

"So…you began dating your husband after your break up with Mr. Johnson?" Sigerson asked hesitantly as if he were weighting his words carefully and hedging around something.

Wait a second! Were they trying to see if she had been seeing Betelgeuse while dating Luke? Really? She wasn't that type of woman and didn't need the added drama that it could cause. Seriously people! She had enough trouble with the asshole abusing her to even think about cheating. 'Ugh!.' Lydia mentally cried and stopped the sneer that she wanted to direct at the officer.

Shaking off the irritating question, the greatly annoyed woman tried to focus on the task at hand. She needed to come up with something to tell the officers, because spilling the origins of her relationship with Betelgeuse was out of the question. Yeah, that would go well. 'Um, you see officers. I met my husband while I was an overly dramatic and morose teenager. He wanted to marry me then, but that didn't work out. Though I had to get him involved when my abusive ex tried to kill my child and me. Oh, did I mention that he's dead and has supernatural powers.' Yep they'd think she was straight up crazy and land her ass in jail.

Lydia surmised that there was only one thing she could do. She'd have to bullshit her way through this as well. Christ, when would this be over with? Her fingers rubbed up and down the glass and smeared the condensation as she spoke. "Yes, we started dating after my breakup with Luke, though we knew each other beforehand. Benjamin and I used to date when we were younger, but as you know young love doesn't always last. We ended up going to different colleges and sadly drifted apart. I ran into him when he was on a job and that's pretty much it." Damn. The young mother didn't realize that she could lie so easily. Hell, she was even beginning to believe the crap coming out of her mouth.

The two men seemed to buy her story and continued with their intrusive questioning. "Do you know if Mr. Johnson was aware of your new relationship?"

The fact that there hadn't been a relationship prior, she'd have to say a big fat no. So, this time there'd be no reason to lie. "Like I said, I haven't seen him, so I don't know if he knew or not."

One of the officers opened their mouth to respond to her retort but was interrupted by the sudden cry from the baby monitor. "Daaaaaadaaaaa…..Daaaaadaaaa…."

Lydia silently thank her cranky child then turned to the investigators with an apologetic expression. "Oh dear, I guess nap time is over. If you both will excuse me for a moment." Her hand went up to skim her beetle necklace and realized that this was the opportunity she had needed to summon her husband. 'Thank you, Lulu baby!' she thought to herself as she stood up from her seat.

Officer Sigerson tipped his head and snapped his notepad closed. "Please Mrs. Geist, go ahead and get your little girl. We can wait, ma'am."

"Thank you. I will be right back gentlemen." Lydia reached over to shut off the monitor, so it wouldn't bother the men at the table and to avoid the possibilities that they would hear her summoning Betelgeuse. That would be another hard one to explain.

The anxious woman swiftly left the kitchen and made her down the hallway to her daughter's room. Once inside, Lydia stopped to flick off the monitor just in case those detectives had switched the one in the kitchen back on. Call her paranoid or simply she was just being cautious. Maybe her husband was merely rubbing off on her.

Hurrying to the crib, Lydia spied her daughter rubbing her sleep crusted eyes then go on all fours and crawl to the barrier. She latched onto the bars with her chubby hands and pulled her little body up. Peering over the rim, the small child's lip wobbled, and watery eyes stared up at her mother while she continued to call for her father. "Daaaadaaaa."

Sighing deeply and gently reaching out, Lydia swooped up her weepy child and drew Lucy to her side. She pressed a kiss to the top of her crown and softly cooed into her blonde curls. "Sssh…I know baby. I want daddy too."

Closing her brown eyes, she tried to not let the nerves that she had pushed down bubble to the surface. Lydia needed to call her husband and he would know what to do. He would know how to fix this, just like that night. Hell, he most likely had a plan for this very situation.

Her free hand dragged up her stomach and grasped the necklace nestled between her breasts. She licked her parched lips and whispered her husband's name. "Betelgeuse…Betelgeuse…Betelgeuse…"

Lydia felt the atmosphere in the room change and the swirl of Betelgeuse's power surround them like a warm blanket. His smoky timber hit her ears and it seemed like her anxiety vanished as quickly as it had come. "Babes?" Her eyes flew open and her vision blurred at the sight of him. She couldn't help the large rush of relief that washed over when her dark pools connected with his bright ones. Her lip trembled and as if on their own accord, her feet began to move in his direction. Within seconds she was in his hold with her face burrowed against his broad chest.

Betelgeuse's light brows furrowed as one of his arms wrapped around his wife and child, while the other went up to lightly stroke the back of her head. His gruff tone was laced with confusion and his words were aimed at trying to sooth and figure out what was going on. "Hey, I'm here, Sweets. Shit, what has you all freaked out?"

Her voice was muffed as she spoke into his upper body, causing the poltergeist to pull slightly away. His hand left the back of her head and moved to her chin to carefully expose her face, so he could properly hear what she had to say. Betelgeuse brushed his fingertips along her jaw line then cupped her cheek. "Baby you need to calm down. I can't understand ya with that mug of yours buried in my chest. Now tell me what's goin' on."

Lydia bit her lip to stop the trembling and cleared her throat of the tightness that had developed before answering her husband. "There are two detectives here and they are looking for Luke. I guess someone reported him missing. Betelgeuse, they were asking a lot of questions. I…I'm not sure what to do?"

The poltergeist's gaze softened as he leaned in to skim her warm lips with his own. Her lids closed at the contact, and a shaky breath left her small form. He stroked her cheek and gently whispered against her skin. "You don't have to do nothin', okay? I got this shit."

Betelgeuse pulled her closer and swiped her bottom lip with his thumb. "Baby, hey, Look at me." Lydia's warm eyes opened and met the cool ones of her husband. The dead man sent her a tender smile and ran his thumb over her soft appendage once again. "Everything will be fine. You just get Bug calm and I'll handle the rest. Daddy's comin' home early." His gentle smile turned into a wicked grin as he flashed her a wink and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. Betelgeuse then pulled back and fixed her with another wink, before he ruffled Lucy's little noggin and disappeared.

As quickly as her husband left, their young child began to fuss her complaints. Lydia bounced her lightly on her hip, while trying to soothe her. "Ssh, Lulu. Daddy will be right back. Mama promises." Still Lucy's fretting lingered, so Lydia tried something that sometimes worked in this circumstance. "Come on Lulu love. Let's go get some yum yums."

The fussing began to dim though Lucy still called out for her daddy. The little girl sniffled and blinked at her mother with wet eyes. "Daadaa."

Lydia went to respond when Lucy's little belly gurgled loudly. The flustered mother busted into laughter then smiled widely at her baby girl. She gently poked Lucy's tummy, then tickled it slightly. "Looks like someone's belly is hungry." Lucy giggled in return and bopped her tiny head, while she patted her stomach. "UmUm."

Another round of laughter overcame the young mother and she quickly nodded at her tiny child. "Yeah yum yums."

Moving towards the doorway, Lydia heard the entrance of the garage shut loudly and shortly after, the sound of her husband's voice echo throughout the house. "Babes?" He must have stepped into the kitchen, because she noticed that his tone dropped sharply. "Who are you and why ya in my kitchen?"

Lydia slowly made her way down the hallway and listen to the conversation beginning in the other room.

The poltergeist eyed the two men as he moved deeper into the kitchen and placed the bag in his hands on the counter. He swiveled around and leaned against the edge to face them.

The two investigators approached him with friendly smiles and the smaller one spoke first. "Hello sir, you must be Mr. Geist?"

Betelgeuse raised a brow and locked his arms over his chest. He tilted his head in conformation and sent the strange men a questioning gaze. "Yeah that's me and it's just Benjamin. What can I do for you fellas?"

The larger detective stepped forward and made the introductions. "Well Benjamin, I'm Detective Sigerson and this is my partner, Detective Olson. We are investigating the disappearance of Lucas Johnson. Do you know this man?"

The poltergeist shook his shaggy dome and didn't bother to hide the disgust in his tone. "Naw, I never had the pleasure of meetin' him."

The one called Olson raised his bushy brows at the unveiled repulsion and had the man shooting off the next question. "So, you do know who he is then?"

Of course, he knew who the piece of shit was. The little prick was an abusive fuck who got what was coming to him. Betelgeuse snorted noisily then sneered in the direction of the investigators. "Yeah I know who he is. I also know what he did to my wife and tried to do to my kid."

Detective Sigerson's own brow rose at the change in tone of the man in front of them and seemed to use that to the investigator's advantage. "Were you mad about that?"

Hell yeah. More than these fuckers could ever know. The poltergeist had never been so furious in his entire life, dead or alive. He saw red that night and it wasn't the blood that splattered across the walls and floor of his humble abode. Just thinking about it now was making the dampened embers of fury begin to smolder. Betelgeuse shoved down the feeling and tried to ease the edge out of his voice. "Yes sir. Wouldn't you be?" His hands dropped to his side and one moved to roughly drag his finger through his messy hair. "That woman out there was the one that got away and to know that some asshole put his hands on her; Sure, it fuckin' pissed me off, but there wasn't anythin' I could do about it. It had already been done and he ain't worth my time anyway. I got more important things to worry about then some boy tryin' to play at bein' a man. All I care about is takin' care of my wife and our kids."

The detectives glanced at one another before Officer Olson voiced their silent question. "Kids? We were told that there is only one child."

A grin formed on the dead man's face and his chest puffed with pride as he thought of his bug and unborn child. "For now, there is only Lulu, but we are excepting a little one in April."

Both investigators smiled at the news and sent their regards. "Congratulations. You and your wife must be very happy."

Shit, they were more than happy about the bundle of joy and couldn't wait for the babe to be born. "Indeed, we are."

Detective Sigerson flipped his notepad open and continued with their probing. "Now Benjamin, are you sure that Mr. Johnson has never come by?"

Well fuck him six ways to Friday! These men were trying to trip him up and see if he was going to change his story. It wasn't going to happen. Damn. They must not have many leads if they were fishing this hard. "Nope, not since I've been around. That man has never bothered to come to our home." He wasn't technically lying. At the time it hadn't been his or their home. Not that these fools needed to know that.

The investigator tried to play the question off with a friendly smile. "We only ask, because his current girlfriend is the one who reported him missing. She stated that he was coming to discuss some things with your wife."

Well hell. Who would have thought that the little fucker had some senseless bitch waiting in the wings while he went to murder his kid and ex. Betelgeuse would give his left nut that little snit knew exactly what her lover boy was going to do that night. Yeah, she must be one classy woman and dumber than a box of rocks to boot. He raised his brows as he shrugged his shoulders and lips pinched together. "Well, he never showed his face here. Maybe he saw me and thought twice about approaching Lyds. All I know is that my wife received termination papers from him several months ago and that has been the only contact."

Officer Olson rubbed his chin then he shook his head at the information given. "Yes, your wife mentioned that earlier. She said that you had the keys to the file cabinet and couldn't access them. Would it be possible for us to see them?"

If it would get these men out of their house and hair. Hell, he'd give them a copy of their own and the envelope that conveniently had the little piss ant's fingerprints on it. "Sure. I can give ya it if you'd like?"

A pleased grin slid on the larger officer's face and snapped his notepad closed. "That would be greatly appreciated."

Slowly moving into the room, Lydia quietly made her way to the talking men. She cleared her throat as she came closer to the little group and sent them all a smile before stopping beside her husband. Her smile brightened when her gaze caught his and their daughter squealed and began to squirm in her mother's arms.

The poltergeist returned a toothy smile of his own as he snatched the wriggling child and planted a kiss on his wife's cheek. "Hey Babe." He thumbed in the direction of the counter where he placed the paper bag. "I got ya that Lemon tart thingy you said you liked so much."

Astonishment was written all over her face and appeared to color her tone. "You did?" Her eyes moved to the bag and noticed that it was indeed from that fancy market across town. When did he have time to get that? How the hell did know that she had just been craving it? A giggle bubbled forth as this man surprised her once again. He really was something else. Lydia bounced back and forth on her heels then shot forward to pepper her husband with kisses and gushed happily. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you honey. You are the best husband ever!"

Betelgeuse snorted loudly while rolling his green eyes at her dramatic actions. "Woman it's just a pastry. It's not like I did something heroic."

Lydia pulled back and grinned like a maniac as she fluttered her lashes at him. "To me it is. You are the hero of cravings!" The poltergeist didn't say anything in return just barked out a raspy laugh and shook his head in amusement.

One of the gentlemen behind the couple cleared their throat, while the other began to talk. "Sorry to interrupt you folks."

Oh, that's right, they had company. The newlyweds had completely forgotten about the officers and she had acted like an utter fool in front of them. Oh god, how embarrassing. She forced down the blush that wanted to spring to the surface and turned to the waiting men. She tried to appear nonchalant as she waved at the officers. "That's no problem. Sorry we tend to get distracted sometimes. You know how it is with newlyweds. Our heads are in the clouds." Lydia covered her mouth with her fingers and giggled into them.

Olson scratched the back of his head and gave her a kind smile. "That's okay ma'am. I remember being the same way when me and the missus got hitched."

Sigerson snorted loudly and shoulder bumped his partner. "So, do I. You drove me crazy that whole year."

Detective Olson's face flushed with color and he rubbed the back of his neck as he muttered under his breath. "I wasn't that bad."

His partner snorted again and moved his gaze to Betelgeuse. He tried to steer the conversation back to where it had been originally. "Do you think we can get those papers, Mr. Geist?"

Shit. The poltergeist had forgotten about the papers. Damn woman scrambled his brain whenever she was in his presence. Betelgeuse tipped his blond cranium in the direction of the table and answered the officer. "Sure. Let me just put Bug in her chair and I will go get them for ya."

The officers nodded as the dead man strolled to Lulu's highchair and locked the small child into place before turning to his wife. "Babes, you wanna get her some of those melt thingies you bought the other day?"

Lydia shook the box that she had snagged from the counter and flashed him a wink. "Already ahead of you." She made her way to their child and dumped out a few pieces on her tray. Lucy squealed happily then snatched up the fluffy melts and stuffed them into her mouth. A laugh sprouted from the young mother as she stared at her bubbly child munching away on the pieces.

Lydia dragged her dark eyes from Lucy and trailed them to the quiet detectives who had made their way back to their seats. She smiled at them and wondered if Detective Sigerson would now like something to drink. "Detective Sigerson, are sure you don't want anything to drink? Or maybe something to eat? That Lemon tart is mighty delicious."

Sigerson shook his head and stuffed his notepad in his coat pocket before glancing at his watch. "No thank you ma'am. We have another appointment that we need to get to soon."

She peered over at Officer Olson and offered him some as well. "Detective Olson, would you like some Lemon tart?"

The man declined just like his partner. "It sure does sound good, but I'll have to say no thank you as well."

Seriously neither wanted any. Well she sure did. It was like a thorn poking her side. She couldn't ignore the craving any longer. "Would you both mind if I had some? My craving won't go away until I do."

Both let her know that they did not care if she had some or not. Sigerson shook his head and chuckled to himself. "We don't mind at all. I remember when my wife was pregnant with our last child and her cravings drove her up the wall at times."

The pregnant woman snorted softly and could relate to Sigerson's wife. Up the wall indeed. "I can relate." Lydia said as she hurried to the bag and carefully took out the pastry. She grabbed a knife and plate from the drying rack and went about cutting herself a piece.

Gently moving back to the table with the tart in hand, Lydia set the plate on the surface and sat down. She sent the officer's another smile before digging into the tart. She groaned when the lemony goodness hit her tongue then mumbled to herself. "Oh yeah…That hit the spot."

Her husband's smoky chuckle sprang out of nowhere and drew the attention of the occupants at the table. Betelgeuse casted an amused smile towards his wife, then turned to the detective and handed them the paperwork. "Here you go Officers. These are the papers and the envelope that they came in. I'm not sure if you'd want it, but I thought I'd give it to ya either way."

Detective Sigerson took the bundle and thanked him. "We sure do appreciate this. Thank you, Mr. Geist."

Betelgeuse nodded while trying to convey a genuine concern for the missing asshole. "It is no problem sir. Anything to help."

Both Officers responded back in kind then stood up and bid their goodbyes. "Well folks, we need to be running along. Thank you both for your time and if you hear or receive any information about or from Mr. Johnson. Please contact us."

The dead man stepped towards the entry and reassured the detectives that if they heard anything that they would. "Should we come across any information we will. I will walk you both out and let the little lady finish her tart." Betelgeuse winked at his wife and barked out another laugh as he waited for the officers to follow.

The Investigators seemed to agree and turned to Lydia with a wave. "Goodbye Ma'am. It was nice to meet you."

She returned the gesture with a friendly grin. "Goodbye gentlemen. It was nice to meet you as well." 'Now hurry up and leave.' Lydia thought to herself as she watched them shift their attention back to her husband and follow him out of the room.

When the men disappeared, she let out a relieved breath and rested her elbow on the table before laying her cheek against the palm of her hand. She could not believe that had just happened. Christ, she hadn't thought that anyone would report Luke missing. Hell, it had never crossed her mind. Even gone from her life, he was still causing havoc. Another sigh escaped, and her dark eyes were drawn to the doorway as she heard the clunk of her husband's heavy boots.

Cool and collected as always, Betelgeuse strolled in relaxed and clearly unaffected by the appearance of the police.

How could he be so calm? Does this not bother him at all? Wasn't he worried that they were clearly persons of interest? Lydia bit her lip and nervously asked her husband the question balancing on her tongue. "Do you think they suspect us for his disappearance?"

Betelgeuse shrugged as he approached the table. "Even if they do, Babe. They have no proof. All they have is hearsay and not enough for the DA to charge anyone. They'd have to find some kind of evidence and there is nothin' in the house. They wouldn't find a trace of that dipshit here. I made sure of it." He went to her and gently massaged her tense shoulders. "Come on Lyds, I don't want ya to stress about it, okay? You and I know it's not good for the baby."

"I Know…." The feel of his fingers moving against her tense muscles felt good, but she couldn't stop the worry that gnawed at her insides. "It's just…Aren't you a bit worried? What if they do find something and come back?"

The poltergeist sighed loudly and continued to knead away her unease and tension. His tone was far more serious than it usually was as he spoke. "I'm serious, Baby. You don't need to worry about it." Betelgeuse bent down and kissed her temple before carrying on. "Daddy's got this." He pulled away and winked at her, then released her shoulders to juice another piece of tart in front of her. "Now my gorgeous wife, eat your damn tart."

Daddy, huh? Is that what he's calling himself now? The thought had Lydia forgetting about her anxiety and caused a giggle to bubble passed her lips. She twisted her face up to flash a flirty smirk and bat her lashes rather seductively at him. "Yes daddy." Lydia watched as her husband noisily groaned and adjust his stance as if he were suddenly uncomfortable. She giggled some more, but sharply inhaled when he swooped down to growl hotly in her ear.

His cool breath tickled the shell and caused a shiver to run down her spine. "Babes, you're lucky our kid is up, or you'd be flat on that fuckin' table. Bet your sweet ass that you'd be saying more than yes daddy." Betelgeuse trailed down to her neck and nibbled at the supple skin causing a low moan to rip from her.

Another moan spilled as the familiar flames began to spring to life and slowly licked at her delicate flesh. She felt her husband chuckle against her collarbone then leisurely withdrew with a cocky grin on his features.

Oh, that asshat! He did that on purpose. Eye for an eye kind of bullshit. She couldn't help that he had a daddy fetish and it got him all hot and bothered. Well, now she was in the same damn boat he. Whipping around, Lydia glared at him with a flared bottom lip. "That was not funny."

Betelgeuse boisterously laughed, and his green eyes twinkled with amusement. "Maybe not for you, sweets." His blonde brows wiggled, and his animated laughter continued as he made his way over to their child while simultaneously ignoring her heated scowl.

Lydia glowered at him even more then returned to her plate and stabbed the lemon tart several times before softly grumbling to herself. "Yeah, Yeah. Guck it up buddy."

Her devious mind carefully began to formulate all the wicked things that she could possibly do to her ghostly partner. The corner of her lips curled up and spread into a sinful smirk as a plan began to develop. Her dear hubby wanted to play the tease game, did he? Well, she'd show him how it's done. He thought he was good, but she…she was better.

Lydia took a large bite of her pastry and glanced at her husband with an amused resolved, before going back to her tart with a soft giggle. Oh yeah, tonight was going to be soooo much fun.

* * *

AN: Holy shit! I did not plan to take this long to update, sadly things happened to delay me. It's been a shitty couple of weeks. Where to begin? Oh, my cat died from FIP (feline infectious peritonitis) then my dog got a UTI (She's all better now, which is good). I could not believe the bad luck, but wait. Not long after that I somehow jacked my back up to the point where I could not move or stand up without being in a lot of pain. It sucked majorly, and I hated every moment of it. :( Since I was in a great deal of pain, I wasn't in the mood to do much of anything other than Icing the shit out of my back and hope that I would eventually get better. I have vastly improved, but I'm still not back to my old self. I'm also hoping shit starts to turn around from here on out. Now enough of my whining and thanks for putting up it.

Okay as for the newest chapter, I've spent the weekend and this week working on it and finally finished it. I like this chapter and am thoroughly happy with the way it came out. I think I liked Lydia's interaction with the detectives the best, though Lydia and Betelgeuse hearing the baby's heartbeat was right up there.

What do you all think? Did you like it? Let me know by dropping a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with the Beetlejuice franchise, nor do I make any money from this. The only thing I own is Lucy and Irene and I'm okay with that. The rest I just borrow for my own twisted amusement.

A quick AN: When a character in a pink glittery ball gown and wings comes into play think Carol Kane as the Ghost of Christmas Present from the movie Scrooged. If you have no clue what that movie is, well that means I'm old as hell and you'll just have to google that shit.

– (Ghost of Christmas Present): Sometimes the truth is painful, Frank. [Slaps his face] But it's made your cheeks rosy and your eyes bright! (Frank Cross): If you TOUCH ME AGAIN, I'll rip your goddamn wings off! Okay? – Scrooged –

Chapter 13

The month appeared to speed by for the couple as September progressed into October. Even with the shift to her favorite month, the young mother couldn't ease the nerves that were bundled up deep within. They seemed to claw at her insides and caused the endless worry to spread. Lydia knew it was from the visit with the detectives' weeks ago. Their impromptu social call had thrown the pregnant woman off balance. Her husband had tried to alleviate her apprehension, but she couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that began to weigh down upon her. Maybe it was her hormones messing with her frazzled nerves? Or maybe Lydia just expected trouble simply because Luke was involved indirectly? She wasn't sure and carefully kept her mounting worry to herself as to not burden Betelgeuse with more of her antics.

As it was, her ghostly partner was already dealing with her sporadic mood swings. Christ, she felt like a yo-yo; Hellishly bopping up and down at any time of the day. Though, Lydia had to admit he was taking the emotional outbursts a lot better than she was. It was completely unexpected, but it really shouldn't have surprised her. The poltergeist tended to do things that just seemed to be out of character from the rough and chilling image he enjoyed portraying to the outside world. Plus, there were facets of the dead man that he liked to show only to his little family.

A smile sprang to life as Lydia thought on all the sweet things he had done lately. First with the beautiful necklace then running to wherever to get the various foods her pregnant ass craved. Later in the month when it was time for her birthday, he had surprised her with a party at her folks' and a night out at an art show. It had been their first real date as a couple. She knew that working with her family and the art show wasn't his thing, but he had made sure that everything about that night had been perfect. It had been that and so much more. A birthday that she would never forget.

Lydia smoothed her hands over the curve of her lower abdomen and turned in the mirror to get a view of her profile. A rush of happiness overcame her as she caressed the bump lovingly and smiled even larger than before. It truly was a beautiful sight. Her body had already begun to change with her breasts becoming fuller and her lower abdomen swelling to accommodate the growing babe. The said bump was out in full view because of the tight black high waisted skirt and a short sleeved red silk blouse that she decided to wear for the evening festivities. Lydia twisted to her other side and ran her hand over her belly again, before facing the mirror head on. She adjusted the beetle necklace resting between her breasts then reached up to twirl some loose hair around her fingers that didn't get placed in the red hair net.

A whistle sounded in the room and caused the distracted woman to jump with her hand over her thudding heart. She whipped around and spied her husband leaning against the door frame with their daughter on his hip. His green eyes trailed down her body, before returning to her face with a toothy grin. He catcalled again while his smoky tone washed over her. "You've always looked good in red, but mixed with the black, Sweets. It makes you damn right edible!" He licked his lips wolfishly and waggled his brows at his delectable wife. "Mmmm…You know how I like to eat…"

Oh yes, she knew very well. Her cheeks flushed with color while she bit her bottom lip and the room seemed to heat up a bit. Lydia squirmed in her spot and trailed her own gaze down the cocky poltergeist's well-built form. Her mouth dropped slightly at the sight, and it suddenly felt like it was filled with a bunch of sand. They had decided to keep their costumes a secret until this very night, so seeing her husband in something that wasn't his usual attire was a little weird and surprising at the same time. 'Well shit…' The stunned woman thought as she continued to eye the sexy dead man. Instead of her husband's chunky black and white suit, he was now dressed in a well fitted black one with thin white vertical pinstripes and a white button up accompanied with a red satin tie. On top of his blonde head was a black fedora cocked to the side. The specter looked unbelievably hot in his Halloween getup and Lydia had to struggle to find her words through her parched mouth. "Wow…"

Her lack of response only flared the already enlarged ego of his and had him grinning even wider with a hand outstretched widely to emphasize his form. "Like what ya see, Babe?"

That smug smirk was what snapped her out of the stupor and a flirty one of her own slid on her features as she batted her lashes at him. "Actually, I do."

"Then please keep lookin' Sweets." His head tilted back, and an animated laugh sprung from him before returning his gaze to her with a wink.

Their tiny child squealed sharply and drew her parent's attention while she voiced her opinion in baby babble. The only thing that the couple could understand was the words daadaa and mummum.

Lydia bent to Lucy's level cupping her hands together and gushed happily. "Oh Lulu, look at you!" She scanned the little girl from head to toe and cooed some more. "Daddy dressed you real pretty, didn't he? You look so beautiful in that red dress and feathered headband." The faux pearl necklace hung from her tiny neck and at the end was a teething ring that was held tightly in her chubby hand. Lucy giggled at her mother's attention as she waved the ring in the air and continued to babble.

Betelgeuse cleared his throat and aimed a question in her direction. "You ready to go yet?"

Lydia straightened and shook her dark head before making her way to the open closet. Reaching down, she picked up her cute red flats and slid them on, while talking. "Yes, just let me put these on and then I have to grab my stole." The pregnant woman glanced at her flats and sighed deeply. She really wished that she could wear her red stilettoes. They would have went smashing with her outfit. Another sigh left her while she turned back to her husband and stuck out her foot to model her flats. Lydia bit her lip then released it to ask Betelgeuse for his opinion. "Do the shoes look okay? I would wear my heels, but I don't think I would make it that far walking around the neighborhood."

His green gaze moved to her feet and shrugged lightly. "They look just fine Babe, though I wouldn't have minded seeing ya in a pair. Maybe you can wear them for me tonight?" The poltergeist returned to her face and wiggled his brows as he shifted their child to his other hip.

Lydia ran the tips of her fingers over his clothed chest and winked saucily while making her way passed him. "Hun, I believe that can be arranged…"

He groaned loudly and watched her hips sway back and forth as he followed her down the hallway to the coat closet. "Fuck, you're killin' me here Sweetheart."

Her lips twitched in amusement at his comment but stayed silent. She opened the door to grab the black faux fur stole from the hanger and wrapped it around her shoulders before going back in to retrieve the other coats. Lydia handed her husband his dark trench coat along with their daughter's white faux fur jacket and broke her silence with a large smile. "You're already dead my dear husband."

The dead man chuckled and slipped the coat on the child then passed her to her mother, so he could throw on his own. Adjusting his dark trench coat, Betelgeuse turned back to his wife to relieve her of their daughter and brazenly spoke with a jiggle of his light brows. "Well shit sweets, you wanna little death?"

Lydia giggled while she seized the pumpkin bucket that he had juiced a few hours before and continued to flirt with him. "Baby, what I experience isn't little by any means."

His eyes trailed down her body and licked his lips once again. "With the way you soak the sheets, No, I guess it's not."

Her face flushed with color and the same heat from before came flooding back. She forced herself not to fan her flushed cheeks and cleared her throat then tried to change the subject. "You do remember that this is a neighborhood block party for the cul-de-sac, so you need to keep the language pg or at least pg 13. Unlike you, some parents try to curb their mouths."

His face contorted into outrage and let his pregnant wife know his horror. "What?! I have to censor myself? You never said shit about that! I'm an adult I can swear and it's one of my little pleasures!"

Lydia sighed and made her way to the front door. "I didn't mention it, because I knew you would say no." She pulled it open and twisted back to face her husband with a pleading look. "Please behave. This is Lulu's first Halloween."

Betelgeuse scoffed loudly as he by passed her and held the screen while she shut the entry behind them. "Women, I know that it is and I ain't gonna ruin it for her." His gaze shifted from his wife to their babbling child and coo at her. "Right Bug. Daddy wouldn't do that to you. No, he wouldn't." He tickled her belly and earned a bunch of giggles then barked out a laugh of his own.

Lydia's lips twitched at the happy sounds of her husband and child and the slight tension began to lessen some. Her lips curled even more as she turned to see Betelgeuse making goofy faces at Lucy, who in return was trying to copy her father. Clearing her throat drew her husband's attention, and a cheesy grin was sent her way. She rolled her eyes and told him that she was ready go. "Okay, I'm ready. Do you have the diaper bag?"

The poltergeist stared down at her with a raised brow and a shrug his broad shoulders. "Um…No…"

Ugh. They forgot the diaper bag. Shit. A frustrated puff of air escaped her tiny frame then a low groan followed. She stepped away from her husband and turned towards the door. "Crap. I'll go grab it." His free hand shot out and wrapped around her wrist as he spoke. "Naw Babe, I got this." She was about to question him when he snapped his finger and produced the full diaper bag. His green eyes twinkled brightly and winked cheekily at her. "We got it now."

The young mother tried to smother the smile that wanted to come through at her husband's antics. Now wasn't the time for humor. Seriously did he just use his powers out in plain sight? What if someone had seen him? What if those detectives were watching? Sometimes her hubby was too impulsive. She sighed deeply and placed her hands on her hips. "Betelgeuse, you just can't use your juice when we're in front of our house. What if the neighbors had seen? Or those damn detectives? You can't take risks like that. Please tell me that you will not use your powers at the party?" Ugh, she sounded like the naggy wife. Something that she promised she would never be. God forbid that she'd end up like Delia. Lydia shuttered at the thought and watched as her husband snorted with a shake of his head and descended the steps.

Betelgeuse paused at the bottom and addressed her while she carefully followed behind him. "Babe, I've been around a long fuckin' time and know the rules better than anyone else. Hell, I break most of them. I know not to expose breathers to my juice. I ain't gonna put my family at risk just for some kicks." He reached for her hand and wove his fingers with hers before bringing them up to kiss her knuckles. "Relax Sweets. No one saw shit; Neither the neighbors or those fuckin' investigators. Not that they would be back and spying on us on Halloween of all days. You're startin' to sound as paranoid as me, Babe. Didn't I tell ya not to worry about them? If they return, I'll deal with it. I told ya I gotta backup plan. Shit's gonna be fine Sweetheart."

Lydia released another sigh and tried to shake the nerves that were once again bubbling forth. "I know it is. I'm just being a nervous nelly that's all. These damn hormones are really messing with me."

His gaze softened as he freed a deep breath of his own and pulled her close to kiss her temple. "I realize that Sweets, but I'd never do anything to jeopardize what we have, nor would I let anyone else. Ya got that?"

She leaned in and rested her cheek on his chest before nodding. "Yeah, I got it."

"Good." Betelgeuse bent down to kiss her crown and gave her a tiny squeeze then released his hold. He stepped away and sent her a warm smile while holding out an arm for her to grab. "Now come on Dame. Let's blow this joint. We have some houses to hit up." His smile widened and waited for her to follow his lead.

Lydia laughed loudly then wove her arm through his and swept her other arm out in front of them. "Well then Fella, lead the way and show this gal a good time."

"Any time Babe." The poltergeist winked and chuckled in amusement as they began to walk down the sidewalk.

Slowly the couple approached the first house and climbed the steps to ring the doorbell. They took a step back, so that whoever answered had enough room to open the screen door to greet them. Lydia brought the bucket up so Lucy could grab onto the handle to hold it out when an older woman dressed in a cat costume with a large bowl of candy tucked against her side answered.

Lydia smiled and greeted her with the traditional Halloween saying. "Trick or Treat, Mrs. Goldburg!" Lucy began to babble something loudly while shaking the bucket at the older woman.

Mrs. Goldburg beamed brightly and returned the greeting. "Happy Halloween. Don't you three just look so cute?! I love the matching costumes. Mr. Goldburg and I used to do the same thing when our kids were little. Are you going to the block party?"

With a quick nod, Lydia confirmed that they were eventually heading that way. "Yes, we are." She wondered if the older couple would be going as well and asked the woman. "Are you and Mr. Goldburg going?"

Mrs. Goldburg's smile dimmed slightly as she shook her head and placed some candy in Lucy's bucket. "No. Mr. Goldburg isn't feeling well, so we are staying home. Our kids and the grandkiddos will be stopping by shortly and I think that they might go."

That sucked that they wouldn't be there tonight. Mr. and Mrs. Goldburg were one of the very few neighbors that she knew quite well. Mrs. Goldburg has been known to pop over from time to time to drop off some apples or preserves from her various apple trees. The woman was so sweet and greatly missed the hustle and bustle that came with having a house full of children. Mr. Goldburg, well, he was wacky and at times irritable grandfather type. When she thought of him, Walter Matthau as Max Goldman always came to her mind. Lydia hoped that his cold wasn't too bad and that he improved in a couple of days. "Aww, that's too bad. Please tell Mr. Goldburg that I hope he feels better."

The sound of children could be heard as the made their way up the path marking that it was time to cut the chit chat short. Mrs. Goldburg eyed the new group then turned her focus back to the couple. "I will my dear. You three have fun."

"We will. Bye." Lydia waved as some kids ran passed them and up to the door drawing the older woman's attention.

They weaved through the rest of the group and made their way to the next house. Betelgeuse lightly bumped hips with his wife and snorted. "One house down now a billion more to go."

A snicker shook her tiny frame as she rolled her eyes and bumped him back. "It's not that many houses. Most look like they have the bowls of candy sitting on the stoop. It shouldn't take us that long."

She had been wrong and underestimated how big their cul-de-sac truly was. When driving in a car it doesn't seem that long, but apparently walking was a different story. It took some time to make it to the neighborhood event, since their house was in the middle of the dead end and to hit every residence they had to zig-zag from place to place until they reached the party.

When the couple arrived at the event, they found the road blocked by a huge tent. It was a festive shade of orange and stretched width wise from one side of the road to the other and at least three lots long. There were also several small games going on outside with some kids bouncing from here or there and their parents trailing quickly behind.

The trio made their way to the tent entrance and was greeted by a tall curly headed blonde woman dressed in a glittery pink ballgown with large iridescent wings. She bounced on the balls of her feet, making the shimmering extensions look as if they were real and moving on their own. The bubbly blonde revealed a big toothy smile when she recognized Lydia and readied some papers in her hands. "Lydia! Like I'm glad that you could make it. This must be like your husband."

Lydia returned the gesture to stop the cringe that wanted to come through at the sound of the woman's outdated speech. Do people even talk like that anymore? She wasn't sure but couldn't fault the woman. Even though the blonde did come off as a little snobby at times and had the stereotypical valley girl speech pattern, honestly, she wasn't that bad. It just took a while to get used to her and maybe a smidgen of patience. Nothing Lydia couldn't handle. Her husband was a testament to that. The pregnant women stifled the giggle that wanted to spill and gave her husband's arm a light squeeze then waved with her free hand. "Hi Clare, and yes, this is my husband, Benjamin."

Betelgeuse tipped his hat and flashed her a friendly grin. "Nice to meet you ma'am." Lydia could tell that he wanted to say more but must have realized that his smartass comments would not have been welcome. She could just imagine the things that were sitting on the edge of her husband's tongue. Oh, how this must be killing him right now?

Lydia coughed a little to hide the snort, but Clare never noticed it, nor the underlining containment in the dead man. The perky woman greeted him with an enormous amount of enthusiasm. "It's like nice to meet you as well." She bounced some more making the wings move with greater momentum and seem like they were trying to lift the thin female up and away from the whole event. Clare produced another toothy grin then passed them a sheet of paper from the pile she was holding. "The party is in full swing and like here is an itinerary of what kind of activities and booths that we have. I am so glad you guys could come and like have fun!"

The couple both nodded at the sunny blond as they made their way into the large tent. The poltergeist leaned down to whisper in his wife's ear. "I feel like throwing up now. Did she have to be like so goddamn cheery and what the fuck is up with the valley talk?"

She lightly slapped his arm and tried to keep her own voice down. "B, language and she's actually a really nice person."

A large snort left him, while he guided them to a place to sit and continued to talk in her ear. "Yeah, Yeah. No swearing. A nice person or not, Babe. Miss San Fernando Valley doesn't seem to be your type?"

Lydia moved closer to her husband to sidestep a little kid that came barreling passed and answered his question with one of her own. "Miss San Fernando Valley?"

The poltergeist wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and led them in the direction of the tables. "Yeah that's where that type of speech originated from and it seemed fitting."

Her brow rose with the fact her husband had just thrown that out of thin air. "How do you know that?" 'How the hell does he know all of these things?' She thought to herself as he replied back. "Like I've said, I've been around a long time. Plus, I took a test once when I was bored and scored a 250."

A test? What kind of test would you need a score of 250? "What kind of test did you take?"

"Some IQ thing that this guy was doin' in the Netherworld. He nearly wet himself when he saw my score and began squawkin' about me bein' unmeasurable or some shit. When he started to lose it, I got the hell out of there."

The test he had taken was an IQ test and he scored a 250. Wasn't that something like an unmeasurable genius? No wonder the other dead guy had been freaking out. That's a big deal and made everything about the poltergeist a little clearer. "You scored a 250 on an IQ test? That explains a lot and remember language, B."

He gave her a sour expression and released an exasperated breath. "Ugh. This shit sucks!" Betelgeuse sneered some more before going back to his missed question. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Now I answered your question. You gonna answer mine?"

Lydia rolled her eyes as he blatantly swore once again. Some habits will never cease, especially with this man. She didn't bother to remind him this time and answered his inquiry. "I know Clare isn't someone that I usually associate with, though I really don't associate with anyone these days. She's not that bad. I can deal with the cheeriness from time to time. Plus, we rarely run into each other with her living near the entrance of the Cul-de-sac anyway."

They found a vacant table in the corner and set down their belongings in one of the empty chairs. Betelgeuse pulled a seat for his pregnant wife, before turning to her. "Babe, why don't you sit for a little bit? I'm sure your feet are hurting ya. I'll go get us something to drink then we can see what all the hoopla is about."

Hoopla? Lydia snorted at his choice of words but did as he asked and sat carefully in the chair. Her feet were aching a little, so resting a tiny bit wouldn't hurt. Her husband pushed in the chair slightly then stepped to the side while she reached out to take Lucy from him. "Here I'll take her."

He waved her away with a shake of his head and directed his attention to their daughter. "Naw, we're good. Right Bug?" Lucy shook her head along with his own and babbled some before gumming her teething ring. He chuckled and returned his focus to his wife. "Relax, Sweets. We will be right back."

She slipped her feet out of her flats and wiggled her toes as she requested a drink. "B, something with lemon please."

The poltergeist rolled his eyes and slowly began to walk away. "Yeah, yeah. I know the drill woman."

Lydia watched her husband disappear through the crowd then swept her gaze over the sheer number of people that came to this event. Everyone was dressed in various costumes with some running around playing the various activities, while others either conversed or danced amongst one another. She couldn't believe that all these folks lived in the cul-de-sac. Not that she knew all of her neighbors, nor has she gone to this event since moving into her place. Having fun had been the least of her worries at the time. Christ, she had been a step away from being the cat lady minus the damn cats.

The sound of her name drew her from her thoughts and had her head whipping in the opposite direction. A man dressed as a prince with what appeared to be a grey smock was waving at her while he waded through the crowd. "Lydia? Lydia Deetz?"

This guy looked vaguely familiar, and it wasn't until he was closer that she could read his smock. In black lettering it spelled out, Invincible Catering. Instantly she knew who this was and couldn't believe in all these years that she was running into him. "Vinny?" Her eyes widened and yelled out his name in shocking surprise. Vince was an ex. Her first to be exact. Hell, her first everything. They met when they were both First Years in college, but their relationship only lasted until the end of Third year. They both had wanted different things, so they had decided to go separate ways. Lydia had thought that their last conversation would be just that.

The astonished mother observed the costumed man making his way closer and noticed that his happy features doubled when he realized that she clearly recognized him. He stopped a few paces in front of her and scratched the back of his dark head. "Yeah, it's me."

Lydia slipped her feet back in her flats and slid her chair backwards, so she could quickly stand up. She stepped away from the table and returned the smile. "It's good to see you, Vince."

His chocolate colored eyes took in her appearance and warmed considerably as his grin widened. "It's good to see you too, Lyds. You look great! How have you been?"

The scrutiny her ex was throwing her way was beginning to make her feel slightly uncomfortable but laughed it off as jitters from running into a past partner. "You don't look too bad yourself. I've been good. I'm married now, and we have a daughter. So, it's no longer Deetz, but Geist." She outstretched her left hand and wiggled her fingers to display her ring.

Vince glanced at the band in disbelief and swallowed roughly, while he dragged his fingers through his hair. "Wow…married and a kid…"

She brought her hand back to her side and popped the p as she spoke. "Yep."

His attention made its way back to her and a weak smile appeared on his face. "Well, that is what you wanted after all. It was one of the reasons why we went our separate ways."

Yes, it was. She had wanted to have a family one day and Vince, well, he had said that he wasn't even sure if he even wanted any at all. It had been the day that Lydia had realized that even though they loved each other it just wasn't enough. They were two different people beginning to travel down separate paths. "Yeah, we both wanted different things."

Vince ran his hand through his dark locks once again and shifted from one foot to another as he sighed heavily. "We sure did, though things change the older we get. We may not have wanted something when we were younger, but now that we are older it looks pretty damn good." A bittersweet smile formed on his features while he reached out to softly stroke her cheek. "You really do look stunning, Lyds."

The action made the uncomfortable feeling return and she sent him a weak smile. "Thanks, Vinny." Before she could pull away from the uneasy act her husband's gruff tone cut through the underlining tension. "Babes…Who's…this?" He clearly ground his teeth together and somehow contained the swear words that would have normally come out of his mouth.

Lydia whipped her head towards the sound of his voice and quickly stepped away from her ex. Her eyes widened, and her own voice pitched sharply as she called out to him. "Benjamin!" She spied the tick in his jaw flying a mile a minute and realized that her husband was extremely pissed off. An angry Betelgeuse was a dangerous Betelgeuse. She had to defuse the situation before he did something hasty. "B, this is Vince."

The nervous mother avoided eye contact with the other man and introduced the poltergeist. "Vinny, this is my husband Benjamin."

Lydia eyed both men and watched as her ex sized up her husband then tilted his chin at him. "Nice to meet you, man."

Betelgeuse did the same while his jaws ticked even faster. "Uhmm, You too." Looking between Lydia and the unknown man, the poltergeist didn't pussy foot around as he questioned them. "So, how do ya know each other?"

Vince opened his big mouth before Lydia could respond. "Lyds and I used to date in college."

The dead man seemed even more irritated by the other man's explanation. "Really? Hmm. That's interesting." He sent a raised brow and a sharp look in Lydia's direction but said nothing to her.

Uh oh. That couldn't possibly be good. Not that she understood why he was so upset. It wasn't like he has ever talked about his past relationships and who she dated has no effect on their relationship anyway. Well except for now that is. How was she supposed to know that they'd run into an ex of hers especially here of all places? If she hadn't known about the Netherworld, she would have sworn the gods were messing with her.

Her ex grinned cheekily at her husband then flashed it in her direction with a wink. "Yeah, we had a lot of firsts, now didn't we Lyds?"

Oh my god. Was he asking for a death wish? Her husband was going to slaughter the man if he didn't shut the hell up. She awkwardly smiled and rubbed the back of her tense neck. "Yeah, we sure did..." Christ, this was fucking uncomfortable. Lydia tried to change the subject by introducing their daughter. She pointed to Lucy as she spoke. "Um…this is our daughter Lucy."

Vince glanced at the little girl then turned back to her mother. "Wow, she looks just like you, Lyds. The only difference is the blonde hair and the hazel eyes."

Lydia laughed nervously and brushed Lucy's bangs off her forehead. "I know I hear that all the time."

He laughed along with her and continued on as if her husband hadn't come along and interrupted them. "I bet. How old is she?"

Taken a little back, she was surprised at his sudden interest in Lucy. Vince had never been one to be interested in kids. Like she said before, it was one of the reason they had broken up. Lydia hesitantly answered his question. "Bug…She is 10 months old."

Vince scratched his head with his brows crinkled in confusion. "Bug?"

Another laugh busted from the pregnant woman and shook her head before tilting it at her husband. "It's Benjamin's nickname for Lucy."

"Cute." His tone was laced with sarcasm and hinted that he didn't find it cute at all.

Lydia tried to hide the grimace that wanted to break through as she watched Betelgeuse twitch at the remark. She really hoped that Vince would zip his lips, because she wasn't sure how much more her husband would take before he snapped.

The other man's gaze traveled down her body once again and the uncomfortable feeling from before returned causing her to move closer to her husband. "I have to say Lyds, you look good for just having a kid 10 months ago."

Betelgeuse switched Lucy to his other arm and wove the free one around her waist. He pulled her carefully to his side and puffed out his chest with a boastful grin as he retorted. "That she does, especially with her carrying our second child."

Surprise flooded the living male and his mouth dropped open. His attention moved from the dead man to the woman in his arms. "You're expecting another?"

Lydia went to rest her hand underneath her husband's limb and smiled happily. "Yes, I'm 3 months along."

"Wow…" Vince's features damped, and his Adam's apple bobbed as he struggled to swallow. "I…I knew you wanted kids, but I didn't think you'd have them so close together."

She went to respond but her husband beat her to it once again. He pulled her even closer and winked before turning back to the man with a smug expression. "Man, what can I say? I just can't seem to keep my hands off MY wife, especially when she looks like this."

The other man seemed to grind his teeth together as his gaze bounced between the couple. "Benjamin you're a lucky man."

Betelgeuse's chest expanded even more and shook his pale head in agreement. "That I am. "

A woman in a witch costume yelled as she made her way passed them causing Vince to turn away from the couple. "Vince! I need your help with the appetizers."

Lydia's eyes closed and thanked her lucky stars that the uncomfortable situation would be over soon. If she could run and kiss that witchy woman she would. She opened her eyes and spied the distracted man twist back to them with a sigh.

"Looks like I got to go." He grabbed a napkin off the table and pulled a pen out of his pocket. He quickly jotted something down on it and handed it to Lydia while flashing her another warm smile. "Here's my number. We should get together for old times sakes. That is if your husband doesn't mind?" The man eyed Betelgeuse with a silent challenge before trailing back to Lydia.

The poltergeist shrugged his shoulders as he tried to play it cool. "Why should I? I got nothin' to worry about. It's just two acquaintances gettin' together to shoot the shit."

Vince laughed and pointed out that him and Lydia had been more than just that. "I believe we were more than just acquaintances. We did date for three years after all."

Lydia tried not to wince when she heard Betelgeuse growl under his breath and noticed that the tick in his jaw moved even faster. He opened his mouth to retort but the woman from before came out of nowhere yelling for Vince once again. "Vince! Help!"

A hand ran through his dark mane and he sent Lydia an apologetic smile. "Sorry I really have to go, Lyds. Make sure to call me, Okay?"

The nervous mother tried to carefully watch her words so not to enflame the already heated situation. "Y…Yeah. It was nice to see you Vinny." Of course, she wouldn't call him. That would be inappropriate and just as uncomfortable as this whole conversation had been. Hell, she was just trying to be polite. Damn her parents for instilling good manners.

Her exes face brightened at her response which had not been what she had wanted. "You too Lyds. Hopefully I will hear from you soon. Bye." He sent her another smile before hurrying to the witch waiting for him.

She waved weakly at his withdrawing form and raised her free hand to rub her face. Shit. She was exhausted, and they hadn't even done anything yet.

Next to her, Betelgeuse blew out a ragged breath and quickly removed his arm from her waist. He said nothing as he stepped away and marched to the table to sit down.

The tired woman pinched the bridge of her nose and puffed out cheeks in frustration then slowly followed suit. She spied the forgotten drink on the table and reached out to draw it to her. This was not how she expected the night to progress. It's Halloween and right now they should be having fun not sitting here angry and pretending that everything was fine when it was the opposite of the truth. Neither said anything for some time before Lucy began to fuss quite loudly.

Lydia observed her husband lightly bouncing their daughter to try and soothe her some, but nothing seemed to work. Lucy was mostly likely tired. It was way past her bedtime, so it was a miracle that she lasted this long. The small child's fussing continued, and Lydia realized that her husband's attempts to soothe her would be for nothing. It was time for them to go home and put their cranky child to bed. There was any point of staying anyway. Neither one of them was having fun. Finally, she got up the courage to be the first one to speak. She cleared her throat and rubbed around the rim of the glass. "B, why don't we just head home? I'm feeling kind of tired, and it's past Lucy's bedtime anyway."

He shrugged his shoulders and stood up from the table. He didn't even look at her as his cool tone cut over the noisy crowd. "Sure."

She tipped back her drink and didn't bother to say anything else as she set it roughly down on the table then stood up to grab their stuff.

They left the tent in silence and managed to make it home rather quickly. Lucy had fallen asleep on the walk back, so Betelgeuse had juiced her into pajamas and tucked her into bed. The couple both kissed her goodnight before making their way to their own room.

The frustrated woman kicked off her flats and broke the stillness permeating the space. "Why are you so mad?" She couldn't stand the damn silence any longer and needed to understand why he was so pissed at her. She didn't do anything wrong, so why was he this angry?

He kicked off his own shoes while he refused to look in her direction and tightly answered her. "Who said I was mad, Sweets?" The tick moved a mile per minute as he slowly began to remove his button down.

Lydia scoffed forcefully and sat at her vanity to take down her hair and remove her make up. She tossed the items she had been holding onto the vanity then watched her husband through the mirror as she began to remove a few pins. "I've been around you enough to know when you're pissed off."

He finally looked up and sneered at her. "What just because we've been around each a lot, you think you know me?"

Her teeth clenched tightly together, and her brow furrowed as she tried not to get herself worked up because of his dicky attitude. "I'll admit that I don't know everything about you, but I do know some things and one of those things is when something is bugging you." Yeah, the fucking ticking in the jaw was a big indicator. Like one of his neon signs flashing brightly. Not that she would tell him that. Some things would be just for her to know.

The poltergeist removed his button up and threw it on top of the laundry basket. "Why would I need to be mad?"

Lydia stopped pulling out the bobby pins and twisted round on her stool to face him. "You tell me?"

He didn't answer her question as he tipped his head in the direction of her vanity. "You got a reason for keepin' that?"

She turned to see what he was talking about and realized that he was focusing on the things she had thrown on top of the vanity surface. The numbered napkin was amongst the items and was clearly what the dead man was talking about. Shit, she had forgotten all about it until now. For a man that claimed to know just about everything, didn't he understand that she wasn't interested in anyone but him? So of course, Lydia wasn't going to keep it. She hadn't planned on it and if the young mother had been thinking straight when they left the tent, she would have thrown it in the trash there. "No, I wasn't planning on keeping it. I'm going to throw it away as soon as I'm finished."

"Hmph…" The poltergeist made a sound as if he didn't believe her and pulled the undershirt over his head.

Her dark gaze shifted to a glare and couldn't stop the urge to snap at the dead man. "What the hell's that sound for?"

Betelgeuse crossed his arms over his bare chest and returned her glare with a heated one of his own. "I wasn't sure if you'd toss it or not. You looked quite chummy when he was touchin' and flirtin' with ya. The fuckin' cocksucker had the balls to do it right in fuckin' front of me!"

Lydia quickly stood up knocking over the stool while she threw her hands up in the air. "Betelgeuse, you're acting like I was flirting with the man."

His arms fell to his sides and tightly fisted his hands as he snarled. "What the fuck do you call it? I come back to find some asshole touchin' my wife and she ain't pushing him away. You just fluttered those big eyes of yours and smiled like a fool!"

To hell with that. She had not been flirting with anyone, especially her ex. Christ, he had made her feel very uncomfortable the whole damn time. You do not flirt with someone that makes you feel uneasy. The sharp glare remained, and she stomped her foot several times in frustration. "Goddamn it, I was not flirting with Vince!"

Fingers ran roughly through his shaggy mane and a loud snarl ripped from him. "That's not how it looked, Sweetheart. The douche was practically fuckin' ya with his eyes!"

Lydia tried to keep her temper in check but couldn't stop the frustration that bubbled over. "He was not!"

The poltergeist's green eyes flashed brightly, and his features contorted angrily. "Fuck if he wasn't! I'd fuckin' recognize that stare anywhere. He wanted between those sweet little thighs of yours and would have tried if I hadn't come back."

The pregnant woman didn't care if her ex had been flirting with her or not. She wasn't interested in another man other than her husband. Plus, what her and Vince had together had been years ago. Even if Vince still felt the same way, she no longer did. Her heart belonged to her husband now. "Even if that so, I'm a married woman and not interested. That ship already sailed a long time ago."

The dead man scoffed some more then rotated his neck from side to side and cracked it loudly. "Yeah well, tell Romeo that, cuz he could care less if you're takin' or not. He fuckin' still wants ya!"

Wasn't he listening to her? Why couldn't he believe it when she said that she wasn't interested? That should be the thing that counts, right? Her hands went to rest on her hips and her tone held an edge to it. "As I told you before, I'm not interested in him! Why are you getting so worked up about this? YOU are my husband and why would I want someone else? Christ Betelgeuse, you never acted like this about Luke. Why Vince?!"

Betelgeuse snarled and ran his hand through his blonde strands again. "That's cuz the fuckin' douchebag is breathing, while the little piss ant is dead, dead, deadski!" He pulled at the hairs and continued with his omission. "The breather fuckin' wants you like I do. It was in his bloody eyes. I don't fuckin' know what I'd do if I lost you, Babe. If someone took you from me, I…." Her eyes widened at his confession and the clear frustration boiling underneath the surface. He halted his words when he saw her surprised expression and released a loud growl before swinging around to hit the wall in aggravation. "Shit!"

Lydia jumped at the unexpected action and let out a small startled squeak. Her husband stiffened at the sound and shoved his other hand roughly through his hair then blinked out of sight.

The pregnant woman stared at the empty space wondering why her husband had just up and left. Her brows furrowed, and she buried her face in her hands for a few seconds. Why did he leave? Did he think that he had frightened her? She hadn't been scared in the least and knew that he would never harm her. He had just stunned her for a moment, since she was not expecting her normally calm husband to be perturbed enough to hit something.

A sheen of tears flooded her vision, and she had to take several breaths to try to force down the overwhelming urge. 'Goddamn hormones!' Lydia thought as she closed her eyes and continued to take in calming breaths. Crying wouldn't solve a thing and definitely wouldn't bring back her husband. He would return after he cooled his rising temper, though Lydia wasn't sure how long that would be. All she could do right now was finish what she had been doing. Eventually the dead man would be home, and they could figure out what the hell had just happened.

The young mother just stood in the spot for a few more minutes before opening her eyes and making her way back to the vanity. She bent over to pick up the fallen stool then sat down to continue to extract the bobby pins from her hair. When her raven locks were free of the hair pins, Lydia pulled the net from the base of her neck and tossed it onto the table. She grabbed a brush, quickly running it through her long tresses and placed it up in a loose bun. After that, she proceeded to remove her makeup with a makeup wipe then made her way to the dresser to grab her favorite comfy pajamas. Slowly stripping out of her costume, Lydia tossed the articles on top of the dirty clothes basket before pulling on her oversized pajama shirt.

On her to the doorway, she seized the marked napkin from the vanity and crushed it in her palm. "Stupid exes." Lydia grumbled to herself while she glanced at her now untidy table and made her way out of the room. Damn, the table was an utter mess. Shit, she'd have to come back and clean it up, but right now was not the time. After she got rid of the unneeded number, the freezer would be her next destination. There was a wonderful tub of lemon sherbet calling her name. The last stop would be the family room where she would plop her tired butt down and watch a few horror movies on the boobtube. Yes, that was exactly what she needed at the moment. Some good ole murder and mayhem.

A few hours later, the sound of footsteps jostled the sleeping woman awake and caused her to groggily sit up on the couch. Her hands rubbed her sleep crusted eyes before looking in the direction of the noise. Her tired peepers widened as her chocolate gaze met the bottle green pools of her husbands. He slowly approached her exhausted form and dropped onto his knees in front of the couch.

The poltergeist's pale hand went out to reach for her but stalled as if he decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Instead he jerked it back to his side and silently waited for his quiet wife to make the first move.

A large amount of relief washed over the tiny woman at the sight of her ghostly spouse and couldn't help the tears that flooded her vision. Christ, she missed him. The salty liquid spilled down cheeks as she launched herself at the dead man and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Betelgeuse let out his own sigh of relief at the sudden contact and encaged her tiny body with his embrace. He closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair taking in her sweet scent.

She twisted her face so that her cheek rested on his shoulder and whispered softly into his ear. "I missed you…"

His hold on her tightened and spoke amongst her dark locks. "'Ah fuck Sweets, I missed ya too." Betelgeuse pulled back, so he could see her face and groaned when he saw the tears. "Shit Baby, don't cry." His fingers gently wiped the salty trails away then leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry I left the way I did Sweetheart, but I needed to separate myself from the situation and to cool down."

Lydia sniffled a little while she talked. "I figured that was what you were doing…" Well she had hoped that was what he had been doing. If she would have thought differently it would have driven her mad with worry.

He wiped more tears from her face and continued with his words. "Babe, I didn't mean to freak out on ya and… I didn't mean to…scare ya…" Betelgeuse held his breath and some unknown emotion passed quickly over his features as he waited for her response.

Lydia realized that her husband had indeed thought that he had scared her or maybe even thought she was now scared of…him. "Oh, Hun, you didn't scare me. Sure, I was a little taken back, but that was because I've never seen you like that. I know that you would never hurt me!" Shit he wasn't Luke and she knew that. He'd never dream of hurting her and has told her that on many occasions. Hell, he treats her like a fucking queen. One that shits rainbows and multicolored glitter everywhere and doesn't care that she is a walking and squawking mood swing machine.

"I know Sweets, but I shouldn't have freaked like that. That's not how we flow." He blew out a large breath as he forged on. "Like I told ya before, you guys keep me grounded and in the right frame of mind. I'd lose my shit if I didn't have ya with me. Fuck, you saw what happened tonight and the dick wasn't even a fuckin' threat." A hand rubbed the back of his neck, and he released another lungful. "You mean so much to me Babe. More than anything in this world and the next."

Warm liquid pooled in her eyes again, and she reached out to grab his hand to try and soothe his troubled mind. "B…I'm not going anywhere. We're not going anywhere. You have nothing to worry about. The only man I want is you. No one can ever compare. You…You make me whole." Her other hand came up and grazed her fingertips over top of his cheek bone then cupped his jaw tenderly. He really didn't know the depths of her love for him, did he? They say actions speak louder than words, but maybe some things need to be spoken aloud. A tear escaped and slid down her face as she confessed the magnitude of her feelings. "I…I love you, Betelgeuse."

The apprehension seemed to melt away from the poltergeist's body, and a toothy grin broke out on the dead man's face. "Sweets…" Betelgeuse pulled her hand from his cheek and swiftly yanked her to him, so he could kiss her soundly on the lips. He ended the kiss to rest his forehead against hers and softly whispered in return. "I love you too. So fuckin' much."

Lydia beamed brightly and tipped her face up to connect their lips together once again. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Their lips broke apart when her back hit the couch cushion and a giggle rippled between them.

Her husband towered above her and ran his fingers over her cheekbone just like she had done with him. He leaned in and quickly pecked her on the mouth then crack another large smirk. "So, Babes, what did I miss while I was gone?"

Lydia's face flushed with color as she eyed the empty tub on the coffee table and sent her husband a bashful smile. "I ate a whole tub of sherbet and watched those scary movies you promised to see with me."

Betelgeuse skimmed the empty carton on the table then to the random horror movie playing on the tv. His lips twitched even more, and he coughed to cover the chuckle, but didn't broach the subject. He peeped at the carton for a second time and coughed a few times before he leaned down to snatch the remote from the floor. "Hm…I did, didn't I? Well let's see what's on, Babes." The poltergeist hummed slightly while scrolling through the available movies.

Her brows rose at his poor attempt to hide his amusement but couldn't fault him for it. If he had eaten the whole tub of sherbet, then she would have laugh too. Well…maybe…She really did like her lemon sherbet, so she may have been a tiny bit upset that she hadn't gotten any. Oh, who was she kidding? She would have gone all pregnant hurricane on his ass. She bit back a giggle and watched her hubby scrolled through the movies.

Betelgeuse slowly moved through the horror section and pause on one that interested him. He removed his green eyes from the screen and cocked his head in the direction of the tv. "Have ya seen this one tonight?"

Lydia glanced at the television and notice that her husband had found the 1973 version of the Exorcist. No, she hadn't seen that one yet. She knew that the movie was one of his favorites and it hadn't felt right to see it without him. "Nope, I wanted to see that with you."

Another grin split his features as he pressed play and tossed the remote on the coffee table. "Good." Betelgeuse juiced himself into pajama bottoms then carefully positioned himself behind her on the couch. He gently pulled her closer as he snapped his fingers to bring forth a blanket while they settled in to watch the flick.

AN: Wow, that was a way longer chapter than the last time. I'm not sure how it happens. Oh well at least I finally finished it.

Did you notice the nod to some characters from the cartoon? They most likely won't appear again unless you all want to see them.

I have to say, that I am not taking it easy on our lovely couple, but the drama and stress is needed for how I want the story to progress. This will be the last of the drama for some time, though.

Okay folks, some of you have had questions, like how Betelgeuse is seen to the outside world or what he does for work? Well, the first is simple, Betelgeuse looks like a really pale guy that doesn't go out in the sun very much and that's what the outside world sees. Unless Betelgeuse wants them to see him. Also, he is no longer covered in moss and dirt. I've always seen his character as not having a whole lot to look forward to so what would be the point of taking care of himself. Now that he has Lydia and the kiddos, he does so he's happier and cleaner.

As for the second, I can't say. Sorry The Art Of Suicide. I know it's bugging ya to know, but my lips are sealed for the time being. It will be revealed soon though, so don't you all fret.

If you have any more questions, feel free to pm me or leave a comment. I enjoy hearing all of your thoughts and opinions. Please keep it up!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Beetlejuice franchise. I simply like the borrow the characters from time to time.

* * *

Lydia slightly shifted the cake box on her lap as she wistfully watched the golden scenery fly by. Her little family unit was making their way to the parental abode for the monthly holiday visit. She would have preferred to stay home for their first Thanksgiving but knew that if they didn't go, the pregnant woman would be naturally hearing from her extremely vocal stepmother. That was not something Lydia wanted to deal with, especially with the way she has been feeling as of late. The distinct possibility of her blowing her top at her nosey and bossy stepparent was higher than ever. She didn't want to screw up the delicate relationship that started cautiously building between them. Hell, it was a slow go, but it was going better than it had in the past. No one could say she wasn't trying to understand one Delia Deetz.

Her attention moved from the passing landscape and her thoughts to her husband who spoke loudly over their babbling daughter in the backseat.

"Babes, ya sure we don't need any more food? What about a third pumpkin pie or another platter of that green bean crap?" Lightly teased the clever poltergeist as his bloodless lips twitched and his bold gaze flicked in her direction before turning back to the familiar road.

The young mother huffed loudly and rotated her expressive eyes at his cheeky humor. "Betelgeuse stop making fun. Believe me when I tell you that we will need the dishes I've made. My stepmother tends to get overzealous about holidays, and some of those things can be…unique."

Betelgeuse snorted as he continued guiding them toward their intended destination. "You mean fancy. Red looks like the type to try and be all hoity-toity, but we all know she's a fire breathing dragon."

The memorable image of Delia with fire shooting out of her nostrils came to the forefront of her mind causing her to snicker lightly. Well, he wasn't that far off. Lydia genuinely tried to ward off more snickers with locking her lips tightly together but failed spectacularly when they broke through her façade. "Be nice, B."

The poltergeist scoffed and ran an agitated hand through his platinum hair. "I am and have been nice to your folks and the Cleavers."

Lydia toss back her head and laughed gleefully then raised her inquisitive brows at him. "Really? The Cleavers?"

He shrugged his burly shoulders and cackled himself. "What?! If they were able to breed, that's what they would be; so wholesome and shit."

What was the deal with the old nuclear family show references? This was starting to sound like a lifelong grudge. What did those tv shows ever do to him? Or does Betelguese just secretly like them but is too manly to admit it? That did sound like her old man and something that he would typically do. After all he did have a rep to protect. She snickered quietly and poked lightly at his side. "I'm starting to think that you secretly like those shows. You know quite a bit about them. Care to share?"

Another snort sprang out of him, and he shot her a raised brow of his own. "Do I look like someone who watches that shit?"

Lydia instantly flashed her beloved husband a toothy grin and positively affirmed her thoughts with nod. "In secret, yes."

His pale fingers tighten on the steering wheel and he sneered while spitting out his gruff words. "I wouldn't be caught dead watchin' those shows!"

She could not help to point out the obvious nor could she promptly stop the mild sarcasm that rolled off her clever tongue. "Umm…Hun…You are dead…"

His blazing eyes turned to her and barked in outrage. "Oi, you know what I mean woman!"

Her plump lips upturned mischievously as she slowly shook her glossy mane and twirled a finger at him. "Sure, you enjoy watching nuclear family shows. I wonder what other things you have buried underneath all that bravo of yours?"

The outrage promptly disappeared and was replaced with a sly smirk of his own. "Other than my body." He wiggled his light brows before returning his attention to the road.

Lydia rolled her dark eyes again and propped her head against the headrest. "Haha. Funny."

Turning onto the private drive, the specter laughed boastfully and dutifully sent his tiny wife a smug look. "Well, I do aim to please, Babe." His brows jiggled some more as he pulled into a parking space and shifted the car into gear.

Before she could reach for the seatbelt, Betelgeuse snatched the cake box from her lap and thumbed towards the backseat. "How about you grab Bug, and I'll take all of this food you wanted to bring along."

The startled mother opened her mouth to speak but paused when her husband flashed a saucy wink then hurried out of the vehicle.

Shaking her raven head and unclipping her belt, she quietly followed and made her way to the rear to get their gabbing child.

After retrieving Lucy from the automobile and throwing the diaper bag over her shoulder, the expectant woman eyed her spouse. He was juggling the reusable bags and the cake box as he snatched the rest from the trunk. The loaded container teetered slightly causing Lydia to suck in a harsh breath before shouting something to the poltergeist. "Betelgeuse, please be careful with the cake! It took me forever to get it right."

The dead man rolled his green eyes while he juiced the lid shut. "Yeah, Yeah, woman, I know. I heard ya cursing up a storm in the kitchen while you were making it."

Lydia made a face, remembering bitterly the frustration of that emotional day. It had not been one of her finest moments, and the rampant hormones had not helped. Baking cakes was not something that she normally dabbled in. No, her usual was cookies or pies and if she did make a cake, it wasn't anything colorful. A simple chocolate or vanilla were her go to. It had been trial and error to get the color as vibrant as she had wanted it to be, but in the end, it had turned out.

She promptly turned her nose up at the mocking man and stomped to the entry throwing a response over her shoulder. "I just wanted it to be perfect for when we have the reveal."

Betelgeuse chose to ignore his charming wife's evident annoyance, raising the portable container to inspect it inquisitively then continued to talk. "Remind me again why ya want to do that gender reveal crap? You're not the type to jump on the bandwagon."

He was right. Normally she wasn't the type to jump on any bandwagon and usually left that to her stepmother, but it couldn't be helped. When she had been pregnant with Lucy, there had never been ample time to think about that stuff. Hell, she had been too busy looking over her shoulder and worrying about any damage that Luke might have done to her pregnancy. Lydia just wanted to do something that was normal. Even if she must jump on a trend. Plus, she had to admit it was kind of cute and upped the thrill factor then just simply telling them alone. Blowing some hair out of her face, the hormonal female willingly agreed with her significant other. "I know, but I think it's a cute way to reveal the gender of a baby. Plus, it's more exciting that way."

Carefully lowering the confection container, Betelgeuse shrugged his capable shoulders and snarked out a pained response. "If ya say so, sweets. Now come on and let's get this shit over with."

Her dark brows rose as she swept inquisitive eyes to the side. "You're acting as if this will be painful."

A grimace plastered his features as he scoffed loudly. "When dealin' with the fams, it's always painful, Babe."

Laughing merrily at the dead man's dramatics, Lydia's rosy lips twitched into a sly smirk and curvy hips swung flirtatiously. "Maybe for you…"

Betelgeuse snorted brashly as he diligently followed right behind, his gaze lingering on her wiggling derriere while quipping back sarcastically. "That's not what you were saying the last time we were here."

They tentatively approached the familiar door, and the expectant woman paused a few paces from it to twist around to face him with a loud sniff. "Well, it was nice of them to help you throw me a birthday party, but whatever that one dish that Delia had made had smelt so bad. It wafted throughout the house and made me freaking nauseated. If we hadn't gotten out of there when we did, our night would have been over before it had even started. That would have been a shame, since it had been such a beautiful night."

His green eyes glazed over for a second and his pale lips twitched into a satisfied smirk. The tone of his hearty voice dropped huskily as he vividly remembered the extraordinary events that transpired that night. "That it had babe…" He subsequently sent a knowing wink in her direction and barked out a gravelly chuckle.

Lydia recognized where her clever husband's active thoughts had journeyed, and her rosy cheeks reddened brightly. That part of the memorable night had heated not only them but the chilly October air. The frigid temperature outside kicked up a notch and she fanned herself slightly before knocking lightly on the front door.

Moments later, the polished door swung open to reveal her stout father. A broad smile was plastered on his kindly face as he shouted happily at her with outstretched arms. "Pumpkin!"

She leaned in eagerly to give him a hug before pulling back to warmly greet him in return. "Hi Daddy."

His radiant grin widened while he stepped away from the doorway to allow them access. "Come on in, sweetheart."

Lydia crossed the threshold with Betelgeuse in tow and watched the nervous twitch begin as her dad acknowledged the silent poltergeist. "W…W…Welcome…B…B…Betelgeuse."

The amusement was apparent in her husband's eyes, but thankfully he smothered the obnoxious smile that wanted to come to the surface and instead held up the bags. "What's up Chuck? Where can I take these?"

Her anxious father thrusted an unsteady hand and pointed in the direction of the kitchen. His stuttering was worse than before. "D…D…Delia and B…B…Barbara are in the k…k…kitchen. Y…Y…You can t…t…take them t…t…there."

Lydia had to intervene before her pops had either a stroke or heart attack. She stepped between them blocking her father's source of anxiety. "Here Dad, why don't you take Lulu for me?"

He swallowed roughly and hastily agreed bobbing his round face. "S…s…sure Pumpkin."

She carefully passed along Lucy to her dad's arms and tried to shoot him a reassuring smile. "Thank you, Daddy." Lydia handed him the diaper bag, before continuing. "Take Lucy's diaper bag. If she needs anything it will be in there. I'm going to help Betelgeuse take the food to the kitchen."

Even with her form obstructing his view, her father was still stuttering wildly. "W…w…we'll b…b…be in the f…f…family r…r…room." With that said, he raced through an empty doorway and dropped out of sight.

The pregnant woman sighed heavily then turned to bestow her better half with a pointed look. "You still make Daddy very nervous."

Betelgeuse glanced in the direction that his father-in-law and child had hightailed it to and snorted noisily. He turned back to his wife and levelled his vivid eyes dramatically. "I just look in his direction, and he nearly pisses his pants. What can I do about it?"

Lydia knew her husband was right, but it couldn't keep going on like this. She really was worried something was going to happen to her father. There had to be something that they could do. It is possible he just needed to get to know Betelgeuse better, and that would eventually soothe his anxiety. Her brown eyes bore into his bottle greens and gently pleaded her case. "Would you try spending some time with him? Maybe if you did, he wouldn't be so freaked out."

At her suggestion the poltergeist's face contorted in unspeakable horror and it undoubtedly reflected in his tone. "Me spend time with Chuck? You're shitting me, right?"

She blew her bangs out of the way then bit back a groan of frustration. Lydia expected this reaction though she was completely serious about him spending time with her father. It wouldn't hurt for him to outstretch the olive branch. They were all mature adults here damnit. "No, I'm very serious! If he keeps going like he is, he'll end up having a heart attack or something just as bad. Please do it for me." She glanced up at her husband fluttering her thick lashes with her bottom lip protruding slightly. "Please honey…"

Air released from his lungs and he look away from her pleading features towards the doorway. He glared at it in disgust before returning with resignation. "Fine, but you own me woman."

Her expression brightened with a smile as she came up and kissed him on the cheek. "Anything Love."

He grinned down and winked at her. "I'll keep you to it."

Of course, he would. Lydia was certain she would find out what he wanted tonight. She stepped back and led her man to the cupboard to hang up their coats. Once the articles were stowed away, she closed the closet door and stepped eagerly towards the encumbered specter reaching out to grab one of the bags. "Come on. Let me help."

Betelgeuse leaned away and declined her offer. "Naw I got it."

What the hell! This was getting absurd. Carrying a bag or two wouldn't place that much strain on her. A willing hand moved towards the dessert container, fingers wiggling. "At least let me carry the cake box then." Surly that was light enough for her to cart about.

Still the poltergeist seemed reluctant to give into her reasonable request. Lydia bit back a growl and the urge to stomp a foot childishly. She was about to open her mouth with a snide comment when he grudgingly conceded with an exasperated sigh. "Fine, but nothin' else."

Her lips snapped shut and twitched upward as she took the cake box without another word. She wasn't going to complain. It was better than nothing at all, though she desperately wished he would stop treating her like she was a piece of spun glass. Her cheeks puffed with a slight breath as the annoyed female turned towards the kitchen and leisurely began the brief walk with her other half bringing up the rear.

Just outside of the entrance, the duo could hear Barbara and Delia talking naturally amongst each other. Their familiar voices were too garbled to properly understand what they were saying, and Lydia wasn't sure if she wanted to know anyway. It was still weird to witness them being so civil, especially when the first few years of living together were tense. The two women hadn't always agreed completely, especially when it came to her; one understanding while the other was oblivious to who Lydia truly was. Now it seemed that they have come to some accord and because of it, a strange friendship had started to blossom. It was still something that the young woman was not used to, though she never voiced her unease to the bosom buddies. Barbara was better than Otho any day.

As they stepped carefully into the cavernous room, both women instantly ceased what they were doing. Their faces lit up with excitement and directed a smile at the expectant female. "Lydia!" Barbara and Delia eyed the poltergeist and greeted him with a sharp nod.

Lydia glanced keenly between the two women and her husband. The tension amongst the trio was heavy in the air. Maybe her ghost with the most was the cause of the mutual friendship? Well…They did seem to genuinely feel the same about him; a large amount of mutual distaste and mild disapproval.

An exasperated sigh willingly left her as she gently shook the worrisome thought off for another day and stepped up to the counter. She wisely directed a cheerful smile at the pair and softly placed the cake box on the polished surface. "Hi Guys." Lydia thumbed back at her husband and the cargo of food he was holding. "I hope you don't mind we brought some dishes along."

"My dear Lydia. Of Course not! Your father loves those mashed potatoes you made last year. You did make those, didn't you?" Replied Delia as her glittering eyes eagerly scanned the bags in veiled hunger.

It wasn't only her dad who liked those potatoes. If Lydia remembered correctly, Delia had eaten two large helpings that day. Her glossy lips twitched in amusement while her head bobbled in validation. "Yes, I did. I also made a green bean casserole, Sausage stuffing, and four different pies; apple, cherry, pumpkin, and lemon meringue." She watched Betelgeuse deposit the carrier bags on the empty surface and stepped back to wrap his arm around her growing waist. She cracked a smile then pointed at the dessert container. "I made a cake as well, but that is for after."

This time it was Barbara who spoke. Clearly the ghost's curiosity was piqued. "Why is that?"

The expectant mother bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement and cradled her ample stomach lovingly. "Well, we recently found out the sex of the baby and wanted to tell you all today. So that is what the cake is for."

Delia set down her spatula and clapped her hands together with a good amount of unbridled enthusiasm. "Oh! It's a gender reveal cake! Barbara, remember the video I showed you? The one with the couple with the cupcakes that had either the pink or blue filling. That was so cute!"

Barbara smiled affectionately at Delia's zest and nodded her curly head. "I remember Delia and it was very cute." She swiveled round to Lydia and inquired politely about the dessert. "Lydia, did you make the cake yourself or did you have someone else do it?"

The pregnant woman's ample chest puffed with fierce pride while she glanced happily at the cake and back to the dead lady. "I made it."

Her husband tried masking his humor but failed miserably when he cut in cheekily. "Yeah made with lots of yelling and swearing."

Lydia's plump lips pinched together, and her cheeks burned from embarrassment causing her to turn away from Barbara and glare up at the dead man with a loud huff. "I didn't swear that much."

His wife's attempt to tone down his statement amused the specter further. Betelgeuse felt a snort burst forth and slapped at his thigh. "Hell, if you didn't woman. You were madder than a bull trying to buck off its rider."

Haha. He was such a talented comedian. For all one knows that was his day job? Yep, he stopped the bio-exorcist gig and moved in the direction of comedy. Lydia couldn't help but notice she preferred her old man terrorizing breathers to cracking a bunch of jokes. Christ, they were meant for each other.

His boisterous laughter continued while she jabbed him in his side and made certain he saw her eye roll. That only trigger more snickers which was conveniently ignored as she stepped away from his embrace. Her mouth was parched and wondered if Delia had any sparkling water.

Lydia wandered to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and a long neck. She knew a beer would shut her man up and if it didn't, she'd have him check on Lulu. Heck, she would send him on his way as soon as she promptly delivered his beverage to him.

Grabbing the refreshing drinks, the moody mother returned to her husband's side and held out the beer. "Here. Now why don't you go see how Daddy and Lucy are doing?"

The poltergeist seized the bottle and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Ya bribing me to get me out of your hair?"

A bemused smile crept onto her features while she popped the p. "Yep. Is it working?"

His broad shoulders lifted then dropped before he tipped the long neck to his lips consuming some of the contents. The dead man pulled the bottle back and flashed his wife another impish grin. "Sure. I'm certain Chuck will be thrilled to see me some more."

Lydia pointed a small finger at his chest and gently reminded him of their exchange minutes ago. "Remember you promised."

His green gaze rotated in their sockets with his blonde head bobbing from side to side and both hands lifting up. "Yeah, Yeah. I'll be nice and show pops that I won't drop him from any stairwells."

Her own stare narrowed, and her dainty hands went to rest on her shapely hips. "Not funny."

Betelgeuse brought up his thumb and pointer finger showing an inch of space. "It's just a little." He cackled at his joke and watched attentively as his wife pointed at him again. "Go. Now."

"Yes Ma'ma." He saluted his angry bride then swooped in to kiss her on the lips before blinking out of sight.

When her husband had disappeared, Lydia tossed her dark head back and let out a deep sigh. She turned to the silent women and smiled before glancing at the counter. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, we are just putting some things on platters then we are done. Why don't you unpack your goods?" Her stepmother pointed to the bags then went back to transferring the food onto dishes.

"I can do that." The riled female nodded and went about delicately lifting out her hot dishes from within the bags.

It wasn't long before she had everything open and ready to take to the table. Lydia tilted so that her frame faced her stepmother and asked if they needed any more help. "Do you need me to do anything else?

Delia pointed the spatula at a big bowl of sweet potatoes. "Why don't you begin to take out this bowl?"

"Okay." She picked up the dish and carried it carefully out to the dining room. She set it on the nicely clothed table then went back and forth depositing platters here and there.

After they were done, Lydia slowly sauntered towards the family room to find her husband and child and was hit by the weight of sudden exhaustion. Ugh, just carrying those dishes had spent all of her energy. She placed a hand on belly and gave it a gentle rub. Or her baby was trying to tell her to listen to its daddy? Betelgeuse did tell her to take it easy and so did Irene, but she just couldn't sit by and do nothing. That wasn't in her nature even when she knows that she must.

As Lydia approached the room, the sound of some type of game echoed loudly from the tv. She stepped in to find Betelgeuse sitting on the couch with Lucy on his lap. He bounced their child lightly on the knee causing her to giggle and clap. In the corner was her father sitting in his overstuffed chair nervously watching between the game and the brash poltergeist. He looked like a scared animal stuck in a snare trap. The pregnant woman wondered if having her husband spend some time with her dad was really such a good idea after all.

She cleared her throat and drew their attention. "Hey you guys. The meal is ready."

Her father flew out of his chair rather quickly and hurried past her with a quick thanks. "T…t…thank you, P…p…pumpkin."

"No problem Daddy." She watched him leave the room then turned her focus towards her husband. Her brows rising high in silent questioning.

Betelgeuse shrugged his shoulders and raised his free arm in defense. "I didn't do nothin'. I tried talkin' like you asked but fuck babes, I'd rather converse with Big Red. Hell, I'd probably get more out of her than a bunch of stuttering that dear old pops spews."

Obviously, it hadn't worked since the man bolted from the room in record time. Hopefully her father would eventually relax and stop stammering around her partner. It seemed that it would take a larger amount of time for that to happen. "Just keep trying please. You have to remember that you did try to kill him."

A scoff rang over the loud tv as the dead man stood up and spit out the candid words. "If I had been tryin' to kill him, he would have been dead, sweets. I knew that drop wouldn't do shit to Chuck. He made it, didn't he? "

Lydia rested her forehead against her palm then looked up at him with heavy sigh. "Physically, yes. Emotionally, not so much. Not that my father was emotionally stable to begin with." She began to rock lightly from side to side and tugged her hand through her dark waves. "We did move here to get away from the city, so my dad wouldn't have another nervous breakdown."

His freehand connected with his hip and cocked his blonde brow. "You saying my visit didn't help."

"That is exactly what I'm saying. I guess we will just have to give it some time. Now come on. Barbara aided Delia with some of the dishes, so they aren't that bad this time around. It looks like they are becoming good friends. Better than Otho."

"I'll second that. Though Red and Babs becoming besties most likely will bite me in the ass since they both hate me." The poltergeist ran his hand over his face and into his shaggy mane while shaking his head.

Lydia contemplated his words and shook her own head in disagreement. She didn't think that they hated the dead man. Now it had moved on to something a little less severe. "They don't hate you any longer. These days It's evolved into mild dislike and a slight tolerance in your presence."

His tone was laced with unveiled sarcasm. "Gee that makes me feel much better."

The pregnant woman rubbed her bump and sniffed loudly. "It should. Now I'm getting hungry and need to feed your unborn child."

Betelgeuse's head bowed and swept his hand in the direction of the door. "Well then lead the way, Babes."

Second's later had them walking into the dining room where the other family members had congregated. Lydia noticed that Adam had finally left the attic and was now conversing with her father.

A grin bloomed widely as she called out to the spectacled ghost. "Hi Adam!"

Adam returned the greeting with one of his own. "Hey Lydia!" The light tone hardened as he switched his attention to the poltergeist. "Betelgeuse."

Betelgeuse pulled his pregnant partner firmly to his side and addressed Bab's other half. "Maitland."

Adam's gaze traveled from the specter and to his wife who was chatting with Delia. "Barbara honey, why don't we get going and let them eat?"

Barbara's happy features dimmed at her husband's words and before she could respond, Betelgeuse cut in rudely with a question. "Why ya leaving?"

The couple stared at the dead man as if his head was spinning. "Because we are dead and can't eat."

The poltergeist shrugged his shoulders and looked at them with raised brows. "So, I'm dead and I eat. Doesn't do shit for ya, but at least it's one thing that makes ya feel alive. Haven't ya tried to eat?"

The couple shook their heads in unison as their eyes flicked to the full table. "We haven't been hungry, so we never thought about it really. Would we even be able to taste it?"

Betelgeuse tossed his head back and forth and confirmed their enquiry. "Actually yeah. For some reason we keep our taste buds." He shook his head when it looked like they were going to ask another question. "Don't ask me why. It's just one of the fucked-up things that happens when ya die."

Adam turned to his silent wife and softly asked what she wanted to do. "Honey, do you want to stay?"

Barbara gazed longingly towards the table and her hands twisted together. "If we can eat, Adam, I wouldn't mind. I haven't had green bean casserole in so long and I did make those sweet potatoes that you love."

The dead woman's eyes moved around to the breathing members and tenderly smiled at them. "Do you care if we join you?"

Delia smiled reassuringly and motioned toward some empty seats. "Of course not. You are family after all. Now come sit with us."

They all sat at the large table and began to quietly pass the dishes amongst one another. When their plates were full, they started to eat in comfortable silence.

Delia was the first to break the stillness with a question to her step daughter. "Lydia dear, how is your pregnancy going?"

Lydia swallowed the bite she had taken then reached out to wash it down with some water before answering her stepmother. "It's been good. This month I have been dealing with a little bit of high blood pressure though. Our midwife is going to keep an eye on it just in case it should get worse or I end up with protein in the urine."

Barbara's soft voice joined the conversation with a question of her own. "What does the protein mean?"

The pregnant women slid some more food onto her daughter's tray before peering at the anxious faces of her loved one. She had known as soon as she had brought up the complications of her pregnancy that they all would be worried. It would be best just to explained what it all meant and hope that they would be okay. Hell, she needed them to be okay because she was trying really hard not to let her own anxiety get the best of her. "It could be a sign that we are dealing with the onset of preeclampsia, though you can have it without the protein as well."

Delia's red lips thinned, and concern flooded her lean features. She cleared her throat and tried to hide the worry with another enquiry. "Preeclampsia? That can be dangerous, right?"

Lydia wasn't going to lie. It could be dangerous if not monitored and left to its own accord. "If left untreated, yes. We are just going to keep my blood pressure monitored and should something arise then we will deal with it. As long as we can control it, everything should be fine."

Adam spoke this time around pushing up his glasses that begun to slide down the bridge of his nose. "But the baby is okay?"

She tried to send a reassuring smile to all the worried faces. "Yes, the baby is fine and doesn't seem to be in any kind of distress."

Delia released a shaky breath as her gaze traveled to the munching child and smiled lovingly at her. "That's good to hear. Now how is our little granddaughter doing?"

Lydia fluffed Lucy's hair and smiled when the little girl shook her hand off her head. "Lucy is right on track for her percentile and growing every day. She just started to use the furniture to help walk around. I wouldn't be shocked if before long that she was walking on her own."

"Wow I can't believe she's walking!" Exclaimed Barbara, who leaned her head on her husband's shoulder and sent him a look.

The young mother flashed a grin at her own partner and let out an amused laugh. "Yeah we were surprised when we saw her and so not ready for her to be mobile."

Her father cleared his throat then began to nervously speak. "P…P…Pumpkin, y…y…you w…w…walked ab…b…bout her age."

Surprise lit her features. It was rare when her dad spoke about the past. Her mother wasn't a topic that he talked about that often. "Really?"

He nervously smiled as he continued in his stuttering manner. "Y…y…your mother s…s…said the same thing to me when y…y…you took your first s…steps. I…I…I think we have s…s…some photographs somewhere, d…d…don't we Dee?" His gaze left her to trail to her stepmother who was adding an extra helping of potatoes.

The hungry parental turn up from her plate and shook her head in agreement. "Yes, I think they are in a trunk in one of the closets." She swung her attention towards Lydia once again. "I'll have to find where they are, and I'll have them for you on your next visit."

Lydia inclined her raven head and directed a genuine smile at her stepmother. "Thanks Delia. That would be wonderful."

Delia returned the gesture then shifted her inquisitive gaze to Betelgeuse before flicking back to her form. Her stepmother tried to slyly ask what she wanted to know without exactly asking outright. It was not lost on those in the room. "So….Is everything else good?"

'Real subtle there Delia.' The young mother thought drily as she turned to her husband, brows raising while he just rolled his bright eyes and wisely kept his mouth shut. She bit back a giggle and swung her attention back towards her nosey stepparent. "Everything is great. I've been taking photographs again. It's good to be adding new images to my website and I even sold some to a couple of galleries. Not that we needed the money. I still have quite a bit from my last gallery deal and the proceeds from what was sold. Also, Betelgeuse brings home whatever we need. I am really enjoying staying home with Lucy and cannot wait for the little one to join us."

All eyes moved to the poltergeist at the table with a large dose of curiosity. Adam shoved his frames up again and asked the other dead man what everyone else wanted to know. "Betelgeuse…are you still doing the bio-exorcist gig?"

Betelgeuse wondered when they would stick their noses his way. It had taken less time than he had thought. Biting back his sarcasm, more for his wife than his own benefit, he answered the wholesome ghost. "Naw. I don't do that line of work anymore."

Brows rose at the unexpected response and silence descended for a minute before Delia's lofty tone broke it. "If you don't mind me asking, what do you do then?"

Lydia sat quietly, biting her lip as she waited for her husband's reply. What he did was one of many things that she didn't know about him. Everything about their relationship had happened so fast and she hadn't wanted to come off as nosey and clingy. Plus, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know or not really. Maybe somethings were better left unknown. After all he was a very power and considerably dangerous specter. He had no problem hurting others when need be; Not that he would hurt her, but hell hath no fury like a pissed off poltergeist.

His green gaze left the other dead man and grinned rather smugly at his condescending mother-in-law while boasting with that utter confidence of his. "I now help freshly awaken Netherfolk adjust to the afterlife. I answer any questions and deal with any problems that they might have. By speaking to me, they don't have to use up their visits with their case workers and aren't fed the line of bullshit that comes with it."

Barbara's brow furrowed in confusion and glanced her husband's way then back to the poltergeist. "Why the change?"

A snort erupted from him and tossed his blond mane turning in the direction of the curly headed ghost. "Wouldn't it have been helluva lot easier if you would have had someone there to answer your bloody questions?"

Her furrow deepened even though she agreed with his statement. "Of course, it would have."

Betelgeuse took a bite from his plate then tilted his fork at the couple. "That's why I do it. My time in the waiting room had me realizing that there were way too many Netherfolk saying the same damn thing. They wished that they would have had some guidance instead of that damn handbook or using up a futile visit and getting the run around."

Adam rubbed his chin with his thumb and pointer and shook his head. "That makes sense."

The poltergeist snorted once more and grinned manically. "It sure does, and it pisses off the higher ups in the process."

Lydia smothered her smile at her husband's response with a sip from her glass while silence descended the table.

Soon the plates were empty, and the half-eaten dishes were taken back to the kitchen and packed away for later consumption. The desserts were distributed by request though the cake Lydia had slaved over was on the table waiting to be cut into.

The pregnant mother nudged her husband with her foot and leaned around the high chair to whisper to him. "Since everything is starting to slow down, I think it's time for the reveal."

Betelgeuse could care less if they told the folks or not, but it made his woman happy, so he would go along with it. "Whatever you want to do babe."

Lydia's smile brightened before turning to look at the chatting couples. She cleared her throat and began to talk. "As some of you know, we found out the gender of the baby recently and wanted to do something fun to let you all know what grandbaby you will be greeting in a few months. I made a gender cake…" Motioning with her hand at the white frosted cake while Betelgeuse finished her sentence. "So, we will be hacking into the thing."

If the baby chair wasn't between them, she would have elbowed him. "Thanks B."

He ignored her sarcasm and winked at her cheekily. "Any time love."

Eyes rolling, Lydia pulled the cake closer, so she could cut into it. All watched excitedly as the knife sliced into the fluffy dessert and the pregnant woman carefully lifted out a bright blue piece.

Happy shouts erupted at the sight and the couples hugged each other tightly. "It's a boy!"

After the excitement calmed some, Delia smiled at the duo. "Have you thought about names?"

Lydia shook her dark head at her stepmother. "No not yet. We just found out a couple of days ago and have just been processing that we are having a boy."

Grabbing a napkin, Delia dabbed the corner of her eyes and nudged her husband with a shoulder. "I cannot believe our little girl has not only one child but another on the way." Patting the spots some more, she turned back to Lydia and sniffled slightly. "You grew up in the blink of an eye. Now look at you, married and with kids."

Watching the formidable Delia Deetz tear up was too much for the already sensitive woman. She felt the well of emotions rushing forth and softly pleaded with her stepmother. "Please don't cry. If you do, then I will too. These hormones are worse this time around."

A snort erupted from the side and her husband's unabashed tone washed over the table. "You don't have to tell me."

Her misty eyes narrowed in his direction and lips pinched tightly. The urge to cry evaporated when the rise of anger overwhelmed her. She slapped the table top and bitterly snapped. "What's that supposed to me? Are my mood swings an inconvenience to you, dear husband?"

The other occupants watched with wide curious eyes while the poltergeist scoffed loudly and returned her glare with one of his own. "Now woman, I didn't say that and don't be puttin' words in my mouth! You know I could care two shits about those damn mood swings and you ain't an inconvenience. You will never be one to me, so get that out of your pretty little head."

They glowered at each other for a few minutes before Lydia turned away with a huff and silently reached out to dish herself some of that lemon meringue pie.

No one said anything else as stillness descended upon the group. They all ate their desserts quietly and when finished eating, they slowly started to clean up the dirty dishware.

By the time that everything was picked up and packed away, the sun had begun to set, and the small family was ready to go home. Lucy had started to get cranky and no amount of soothing was working. As for Lydia, she could barely keep her lids open prompting the young mother to head towards the coat closet.

She jumped slightly clutching the coats to her chest when she turned around to find Delia right behind her. Sweet Jesus! How the hell did the woman do that? Was she part ninja or something?

Her stepmother directed a tense smile her way and lightly cleared her throat. "Lydia could I have a minute?"

Delia was nervous and that did not bode well. Lydia's clenched hands tightened on the fabric and her voice pitched slightly as she forced herself to respond. "Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

The older woman flashed another tense smile before carefully weighting her words. "I didn't want to bring it up and I am even more reluctant especially with how you have been feeling lately, but I thought you needed to know." Delia rung her hand tightly together while she grudgingly continued. "I received a call the other day from a detective inquiring about HIM." She spit out the word him as if it were poison and her lips flattened into a thin line.

"You did?" It never crossed her mind that they would call her folks. Why would they need to do that? The urge to vomit hit the edgy woman and her vision began to swim slightly. Couldn't they leave them alone? Luke was gone and wasn't coming back anytime soon. If her blood pressure wasn't high before, it was now. She pushed down the impulse to throw up and took in several deep breaths through her nose. Her tongue felt heavy as she spoke. "What did they want to know?"

Delia didn't seem to notice her stepdaughter's internal battle and answered the young woman's nervous inquiry. "Mostly it was about HIM, but they did ask about your relationship with your husband, Benjamin. It took me a second to realize who they were talking about."

Stepping back so that she was resting against the closed door, her throat seemed to tighten uncomfortably making it hard to respond. "What did you tell them?"

"Well, I didn't know your back story, but I tried to keep it as vague as possible. I said that you and Benjamin used to be involved. It wasn't until a couple years later that you reconnected and ended getting married. It was a far healthier relationship then the one you had with HIM." Delia crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her heeled foot against the hardwood floors. "I also told them that we haven't seen the hide or tail of HIM since he beat the shit out of you and we were called to the hospital. Plus, he wasn't the fatherly type, so it hadn't surprised your father and I that he skipped out on you. Hell, he wasn't even boyfriend material."

Lydia pulled away from the door and ran a shaky hand through her dark hair then sighed heavily. "I'm so sorry Delia. I didn't think that they would call you. Their visit really shook me up and all I wanted to do was put it all behind us. So, it never crossed my mind to warn you that they might contact you."

Delia's harsh features soften while she stepped closer reaching out to lightly touch her bicep. The tone of her voice no longer held the bite it did seconds ago. "Lydia, I know we are not very close, but I do think of you as my daughter and would do anything for you. I never want to see you hurt like you were that day ever again and I most definitely will not help anyone to find out what happen to the punk that did it. He reaped what he sowed and deserved what happened to him." She smiled softly and gave her arm a little squeeze. "After all of that crappy mess, you seem really happy now and I won't have anyone ruining that."

Tears pooled at her stepmother's defense causing the young mother to blink furiously and reached over to touch the hand on her arm. "Thanks Delia."

Delia's smile warmed immensely as she spoke. "Always, my dear."

Lydia batted her lids a few more times and sent a watery smile of her own. "You know, I am happy. So much so that I could burst."

Light eyes flicked to the doorway then back to her form. A sigh left the older woman and grudgingly conceded with the younger woman's words. "Even though I have reservations about your current relationship…I know you are. Now dry your eyes and let's go say our goodbyes with the rest of the family."

Lydia released the hold on her stepmother's hand and stepped away to wipe her wet eyes with the back of her freed hand. She sniffled some and tucked a few strands of hair behind an ear while nodding her head in agreement.

With the conversation over, both women returned so they could begin to bid others farewell.

Once the couple and their child were in the car, the dead man turned his eagle eyes on his quiet wife. He didn't miss the slight puff around her eyes clearly indicating that the waterworks had been running during her interaction with the dragon. "Lyds, you gonna tell me what happened with Big Red?"

Lydia picked at the threads of her coat then glanced up at her husband whispering in return. "Those detectives called and spoke to Delia. She wanted us to know that she didn't give them any information other than a vague story about our past."

The poltergeist grunted loudly, not looking distressed in the slightest from the information just given. "They were most likely checking out our story to see if it matched up. I wouldn't worry about it babe. It's routine in an investigation." He explained while shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

His clarification did nothing to sooth her jumbled nerves and her response obviously emphasized that. "Routine. Okay…sure…"

A sigh slipped passed his bloodless lips as he rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. Betelgeuse knew that tone well. His little wife was not easily convinced when it came to the topic of those damned detectives. They had set her on edge which was not something that was good right now. He tried once again to soothe her worried mind by grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles lightly. "Seriously Sweetheart, you shouldn't be worrying about it. Not with how ya have been feeling. We don't want your blood pressure raising remember." He kissed the soft skin one more time and a light breath of air escaped her tired form.

Lydia's free hand came up to pinch the bridge of her nose while shaking her weary head in agreement. "I know, but I can't help it though. Just thinking about the whole situation kicks my anxiety into overdrive." She gazed over at him with dewy eyes and watched him skim her knuckles some more then nuzzle it gently against his cheek.

"That's for sure Babe, but dwelling on it ain't gonna do shit, other than putting you and the baby in danger." He tenderly pulled the female in question into his embrace and held her tightly as he whispered reassuring into her ear. "I've told ya before that they're not gonna find anything."

She clung to him closely, burying her face between the juncture of his neck and taking in the calming earthy scent. Warm breath tickled the poltergeist's cool skin while the pregnant woman voiced the apprehension she was currently experiencing. "What if they do?"

Betelgeuse reached up to stroke her hair soothingly and vehemently made a vow. "They won't. I promise you that Babe." He kissed the crown gently before reluctantly releasing her. "Now let's get you and Bug home."

Lydia wiped her damp gaze and shook her head, pulling away to buckle herself in. "Okay B." Even with his reassurances she couldn't help the inkling of worry that smothered her waking days. Don't worry he says but how could she not when she has so much to lose. Air forced from her nose as she laid her head back against headrest and closed her tired eyes. The lull of the moving vehicle had her anxious form sleeping within minutes.

Once they got home, the poltergeist sat back against his seat and took a couple of cleansing breaths. His vision turned to his small wife and watched her chest slowly rise and fall as she peacefully slept on. Their conversation earlier had troubled his mind the whole drive home. He rubbed his palm against his face then ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. Betelgeuse wasn't sure what he could do to make his wife feel better. Keeping her relaxed and worry free was the key but fuck if he knew how to accomplish that. Right now, all he can do is take his sleeping family in the house and deal with it as it comes.

The dead man rubbed his face some more before finally slipping out of the vehicle. He quietly opened the rear door and unbuckled his sleeping child then carried her into the house. He carefully deposited her into the crib juicing her into pajamas and pulling a light blanket over her tiny body. Giving her cheek a soft kiss, the poltergeist made his way back into the garage to get his slumbering wife.

Betelgeuse silently opened the passenger door and gently released his unconscious partner from the seat then tried not to jostle her awake when he lifted her from the car. He shut the door with his hip and made his way back into the dwelling.

Stepping into their room, he approached their bed and rested his exhausted woman on the soft surface. The poltergeist's fingers snapped replacing her outfit for a comfortable sleep shirt and juicing the blanket out from under her to cover her already shivering frame.

He glanced at his watch and debated if he was still going to run that errand. It was pretty late though time meant nothing in the Netherworld. Hell, time wasn't the factor here; the red tape was and could take forever to get shit processed. It was better to get this done so he didn't end up breaking the rules. Not that it bothered him any to do so, but he promised Lyds and damn if he'd break it. Fuckin' a, he was pussywhipped. The dead man never thought that day would come. Betelgeuse laughed quietly to his self and shook shaggy head while he bent down to kiss his slumbering wife lightly on the lips before blinking out of sight. He popped into a familiar dingy office and kicked back in one of the chairs to wait for the old girl to come.

Juicing himself a cigarette, the specter slowly drew in a lung full of smoke and scanned the room. It hadn't changed much. It was still drab and boring as all hell. At least she shut the damn shutters this time around. Ha, the old bat must have gotten sick of seeing all those sheep perform the same shit every single fucking day.

The door creaked as it opened drawing the dead man's attention and watched his old mentor step into the small room.

She looked none too pleased when she spotted the sprawled-out poltergeist. Her pale eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Geuse, what are you doing here?"

Betelgeuse puffed on his cigarette and blew out a few rings of smoke. "Aww is that anyway to talk to your favorite person?"

Juno scanned the room and shrugged her bony shoulders. "Who is that? I don't see them."

The old broad did have a sense of humor after all. He placed a hand over his still heart and sent her a wounded look. "Ouch and here I thought we were getting along so well."

A snort escaped her frail frame as she made her way to her desk. "You thought wrong. Now what do you want?" Juno flicked her boney hand at his boots and glared icily. "And get your feet off my desk."

His feet dropped from the table top and carefully adjusted himself in the chair. The poltergeist continued to puff on his cigarette as he juiced some papers in front of her. "I have some things I need to get approved."

The old woman's face light up with surprise then tightened in suspicion once again while thumbing through the paperwork. "When have you ever asked to do something?"

Betelgeuse contemplated her words for a second and shrugged his shoulder. "Well fuck never, but there is always a start. I told ya that shit was gonna change." He drew in another breath of smoke and watched his prior superior.

Her thin brow rose while she questioned him further. "And you come to me, Why?"

An amused laugh sprung from him and he shook his head. "As much as ya don't want to admit. You're my case worker, Junie. If I want somethin' done, I'm gonna have to go through you. Everything ya need is right there. All ya have to do is turn them in for approval."

Juno straightened the papers then set them down in front of her. "I will have to look at these before I turn in anything from you Geuse."

The dead man agreed with her request and bowed his head in her direction. "Fair enough, but it's all there nonetheless. I know the rules just as much as you do." He flashed her a toothy grin and raised his lit cig to his dry lips.

"You know the loop holes as well." Stated the sarcastic case worker with another pointed glare.

Betelgeuse wasn't perturbed in the slightest and instead appeared to be rather pleased. "That I do. Though It's not like those other times, but…if ya wanna read all that paperwork, well, I ain't not gonna stop ya. I guess ya have to do something to deal with all of this fuckin' boredom."

Juno shook her head sadly, lighting a cigarette of her own. "Not all of us are bothered by the office setting."

His face contorted into a snarl and the words that flew out of the specter's mouth were sharp as razors. "Or ya just don't wanna stir the water and make waves."

She didn't seem fazed by his insinuation and sucked in a large puff of smoke. Some leaked out of the wound in her neck as she spoke. "We've reaped what we sowed."

He thumbed at himself and tossed his blonde head in disagreement. "Not me. I just got placed here cuz they didn't know what do with me after that incident with my car."

"Your car was alive and causing mass destruction in the Netherworld." Said Juno dryly, her free hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose.

Betelgeuse's green gaze glazed over at the memory then his smirk widened with humor. "What can I say, he just wanted to have a good time."

A billow of smoke escaped the wound as the elderly woman sighed heavily from the clear lack of remorse on the dead man's part. "I wouldn't call plowing into Netherfolks and their pets a good time."

He looked at her as if she had gone nuts and flail his arms in the air in exasperation. "No one got hurt and shit, they are dead for fucks sake!"

Ashing her cigarette into a small ashtray on her desk, Juno threw him another sharp glare then pointed it at him. "I was not speaking about physical damage. Some are still seeing therapists because of it."

"Hmm…No shit." He sat in contemplative silence sucking slowly on the last of his cig before raising his arm to lower his sleeve, so he could glance at his watch. He flicked the cigarette butt and it vanished just as it was about to hit the floor. Betelgeuse adjusted his jacket and grinned toothily at the quiet caseworker. "Well Junie this has been fun, and I'd love to stay and shoot the shit about my past deeds, but I have another place to be. You know how to get a hold of me if ya need to."

Sarcasm was heavy on her tongue while shaking her head for the umpteenth time. "It was a blast as always..."

The poltergeist rotated his shoulders and puffed out his chest as he boasted. "When the ghost with the most is involved it is."

The older women rocked her pale eyes toward the ceiling taking in another puff of smoke before waving the big-headed ghost with her boney hand. "Go Geuse, before I come to my senses and change my mind."

Betelgeuse just grinned at her broadly and winked while blinking out of sight.

* * *

A/N: Holy crap! This took me a lot longer than I had anticipated. I'm not sure when the next update will be so keep a lookout for it. I hope everyone enjoyed this latest installment and please drop me a review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beetlejuice and company. I only like to borrow the characters from time to time.

* * *

"Happy Birthday Lucy!" Every shouted towards the bubbly toddler as her mother snapped shots here and there.

Lydia moved the camera away from her face and cooed gently. "Come on, baby. Blow." Blowing out some air as she said that.

"You can do it, Bug. Blow like this." encouraged the poltergeist while leaning in close to the toddler and expelling an unneeded breath.

Lucy attempted to extinguish the flame, but the gust of air came out more like a raspberry and spewing her germs all over her cake. Having tried a few more times, Betelgeuse ended up blowing it out along with her.

"Yay!" They all cheered and clapped, and the little girl copied them enthusiastically.

Betelgeuse grabbed the candle, and Lucy dug her chubby fingers into the sugary confection. She shoved the pieces sloppily into her eager mouth.

The grownups in the room laughed at the child's antics, and all sat down to slice into another dessert that didn't have Lucy's DNA all over it.

Once the small group finished eating, presents were brought out and gradually given to the adorable toddler to rip into.

The expectant woman was on her feet much to her husband's displeasure; she watched through the lens as her growing child opened one gift after one another.

The first round of presents was from her parents. They had given her a touch and feel puzzle, a large wooden activity center that looked far too expensive for a toddler, and some dresses with lots of frills and glitter.

Even Adam and Barbara had a few items procured via the internet and her folks. They got her a couple of books and a sweet looking babydoll.

As for herself, she had splurged on some eco-friendly finger paints that she was so going to regret buying, and a set of fountain bowls for bath time. Betelgeuse, on the other hand, had mentioned he had something in the works. He positively refused to tell her what it was and said to wait until the party.

Lydia sidestepped to her husband, leaning over his shoulder to whisper in his ear. "Didn't you say that you had something for Lucy?"

His grin split even wider as his green eyes sparkled mischievously. "That I do."

What was her husband up to? She cocked her brow and inquired about his mysterious response. "Then where is it?"

He let out an amused laugh and ran his knuckle against her jawline. "Babes, my surprise won't fit in here."

His present to Lulu couldn't fit into the room. Her brows furrowed in confusion and questioned her husband under her breath. "What do you mean it won't fit? What did you get her?" It wasn't something outrageous, was it?

A cheeky wink was sent her way as he scooted his chair back and stood up. "Why don't we all go and see?" He turned to the others and curled his fingers for them to follow as well.

The confusion continued while she and the other's tracked him to the other side of the room. "Go where B?"

He stopped at the wall snapping his fingers, making a door appear. "Here."

Eyeing the large wooden door, she inquired with interest. "Where does it lead?"

The poltergeist smiled largely and nudged his tiny wife with his elbow. "Why don't we open the door, babe?"

Lydia snagged Lucy from her father and returned her husband's grin with one of her own. "Okay." She was game and wanted to see what he had done for their daughter.

Barbara and Adam stood off to the side looking forlorn clearly wanting to be included in the surprise. Betelgeuse addressed them and inclined his head in the direction of the door. "Hey Ward and June, you just gonna stand there or you comin' with us?"

Adam pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sent the poltergeist a pointed glare. "You know that we can't leave the house."

Betelgeuse ignored the glare and smiled knowingly. "Let's just say that you have a temporary pass."

"A temporary pass?" asked Adam in disbelief and eyed the man suspiciously.

The poltergeist's amused gaze bounced from husband to wife while popping the p as he spoke. "Yep, so no Titan and no damn sandworms." They landed on Barbara, and he continued to smile smugly before getting in a much-needed jab. "Sorry, Babs. No reunion for you today."

The curly-headed woman rolled her eyes then clutched her chest in mock devastation. "Awe and here I was looking forward to it too."

A snort left the blonde as he quipped cheekily. "I'm sure you were."

Turning from the couple to his wife and child, Betelgeuse opened the door and motioned with his hand. "Ladies first."

Lydia cautiously crossed the threshold and a breath caught in her throat. It was like stepping into a quaint Christmas village. There was snow everywhere; on the ground, the pine trees scattered about, and some was even lightly falling. It wasn't unbearably cold though and her husband, the planner that he was, had made sure they were all dressed for the mild weather.

The small village itself consisted of buildings here and there with strands of lights tacked up around windows and roof lines. They were also strung up in the area trees and anything that didn't move. Some of the lights stood still while others twinkled along with the holiday music that was softly playing.

In addition to the festive scenery, there were also people going about their merry way. Some of those folks were in the multiple shops, skating on the ice rink, sledding down the various hills or feeding the pets in the small petting zoo.

It was so picturesque and perfect. The poltergeist had truly outdone himself. "Oh my god B…" She exhaled while turning to her husband. "It's so beautiful!"

He snagged her waist, pulling the duo to his side and whispering in her ear, "Not as beautiful as you and Bug."

"You sweet talker. You are amazing!" smiled the woman and leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

Peering down at his family, he flashed them a grin and boasted lightly. "Naw, just doin' what any good husband and father would do."

She stood on end once more to kiss him again then pulled away and patted his chest with the palm of her hand. "Well, you're doing a great job."

"Just comes naturally," retorted the specter with a wink.

"Of course, it does." Quipped Lydia before giggling at her boastful husband.

The couple was interrupted by an exclamation that resounded behind them. "Adam, look it's a skating rink! I haven't been Ice skating in years. Oh, how I've missed it!" cried Barbara as she eyed the large outdoor rink.

She stepped away from Adam and someone passing clipped her on the shoulder. The person paused and turned to the deceased woman apologizing, "Oops excuse me, Ma'am."

Barbara murmured a response and the individual smiled happily then hurried away. She watched after the person before twisting back in shock. "That man saw me. How?" said the flabbergasted ghost and turned her focus to the poltergeist questioning him. "How is that possible?"

"All of this" Betelgeuse motioned with his hands spread wide. "is a product of my powers. So, everything in this little bubble will be able to see and communicate with ya."

Everyone looked at each other nervously while Lydia gave her husband a knowing smile. This did not surprise, nor did it frighten her. They all acted like Betelgeuse was some monster who was going to go on a wild rampage any minute, and that was not the case at all. Yes, he was dangerous but only to those who do him and the ones he loves wrong. Plus hating the in-laws because they feel the same didn't count enough for anything nefarious.

Wanting to get out of the uncomfortable situation and away from her doubting parents, Lydia spied a sign on a building stating Santa's workshop and nudged her husband with an elbow. "B, why don't we take Lucy to see Santa and his workshop?"

He glanced over at the large barn-like building then reverted to his wife to carefully take Lucy before kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Sure Babe." The others appeared to be relieved by the suggestion.

Delia tapped her red nails against her father's arm, smile brightening while informing her stepdaughter where they would be. "Lydia, if you need your father and me, we'll be checking out the little shops around town."

Typical for Delia to be going shopping and dragging her poor daddy around; that was nothing new. Lydia wondered what her mother would bring home from this excursion, and if her dad would be able to carry all the bags. "Okay." She said with a bob of her dark head then turned her focus to the ghostly couple. "Barbara. Adam. Where will you be?"

Adam sent his wife a knowing smile before speaking up. "I think we'll go to the ice rink."

Lydia could hear her husband gag as she watched Barbara happily grab Adam's arm and whispered something to him.

The gagging continued and caused the woman to send the dead man a look that clearly stated knock it off then returned to the group. "We should pick a place to meet up later."

"How about that tent over there?" voiced Barbara while pointing at a large decorated tent off in the distance.

Lydia eyed the structure then spied a wooden pole with signs that pointed in multiple directions. She noticed one said warming tent and assumed that was what Barbara had picked. The young mother smiled warmly and agreed, clapping her hands together. "Perfect. In a couple of hours, we'll all meet up at the warming tent."

Everyone nodded in agreement and quickly parted ways. She watched each couple hurrying to their own destinations before spinning back to her husband.

"Come on Sweets. Let's go show Bug the jolly man and his workshop," said the dead man as his large hand entwined with hers and started to pull them towards the building.

When the small family stepped inside the workshop, they paused in the entrance and looked about. There were tables on each side of the structure. Each table sat brightly dressed elves building toys while others carried the finished products to a big bag resting in the back of a huge sled. The jolly man was sitting in a simple working chair, talking to a small child on his lap.

Lifting her camera, Lydia turned to Betelgeuse motioning to the man dressed in red. "B, I'm going to snap some pictures. Why don't you take Lulu to meet Santa?"

"Whatever ya say, Sweets. Just remember my left side is my good side." He winked and cackled as he walked away.

"I'll remember that." Snorted the woman rolling her brown eyes to the ceiling.

"Please do." He called out over his shoulder while stepping into the line to wait.

She didn't say anything else as she began to stroll around the shop, lifting her camera from time to time taking various shots.

It wasn't long before it was their time for Lucy to meet Santa and had the young mother moving back to start taking pictures of father and daughter. Through the viewfinder, she watched Betelgeuse carefully approach the fictitious figure in the large chair.

"Say Hi to Santa, Bug," cooed the poltergeist and brought the small child closer to the round man.

Lucy reared back and hid her face into the crook of his neck, crying out for him. "Daadaa!"

Betelgeuse took a step away and gently rocked the upset child, rubbing her back lightly as he attempted to calm her. "Ssh baby girl. It's okay. The big guy here won't hurt ya."

Lydia lowered the camera and came running up to them. Her hand carefully ran through the silky curls of the upset toddler as she spoke quietly to the specter. "Is she okay, B?"

Betelgeuse looked up and shook his head softly talking. "Yeah, I think the big guy just scared her that's all."

He leaned in and gently kissed the trembling toddler's temple then whispered reassuringly into her small ear. "Daddy won't let anyone hurt ya. Not even Santa."

The little girl sat up sniffling, some stray tears falling as she stared wide-eyed at her father. Betelgeuse reached up and wiped at her wet cheeks gently encouraging the tiny tot. "Look what he has Bug. It's a candy cane. That was nice of him, wasn't it?" He took the cane then pointed at the jolly figure. Lucy eyed the unfamiliar man, and the candy, then took the sweet shaking her head cautiously.

Betelgeuse slowly approached Santa and continued to talk to his child. "See he's a nice guy. You wanna sit on Santa's lap?" He leaned in once more and encouraged Lucy to go to Santa's open arms. "It's okay. Go on, Sweetheart."

Lydia walked backwards, lifting the camera once more to snap shots of her daughter as she reluctantly went to the jolly stranger and sat quietly on his lap. She clicked the shutter rapidly until Betelgeuse retrieved their little girl and made his way to her.

She released the camera and let it rest against her chest as she followed her husband out of the workshop. "So B, where do you want to go next?" asked the woman looking up and down the bustling road.

"Hmm…" thought the dead man for a second before brightening and tugging her along. "I know. Come on, Babes." He snatched her hand and tugged the pregnant woman along the cobbled street.

"Wait! Where are we going?" asked Lydia while scrutinizing the other buildings as they passed.

Betelgeuse just laughed with a wink and answered cryptically. "You'll see."

Soon snow-covered hills came into view, and the young mother could see people sliding down the various sized peaks. It was then that Lydia realized what her husband wanted to do. "Sledding?" She hadn't been sledding since she was a small child. It had been years, and she wondered if it would be okay for Lucy. Is one too young to go sledding? Lydia wasn't sure and turned to the poltergeist voicing her concern. "Is this even safe for Lulu? Or for me?"

A snort left the man, and he rocked his green gaze to the cast over sky before answering. "If it wasn't safe I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place. It isn't that big. It's a freakin' bunny hill." She still didn't look convinced, and an exasperated sigh left him. "I talked to Iron Maiden, and she gave the green light, Babe."

He spoke to Irene before this outing to make sure it would be safe. "You sure she said it was okay?" She inquired hesitantly. It wasn't like she didn't believe him, but her husband tended to go with his rules rather than ones established. Not that he would do anything to endanger the pregnancy even with all of his rebel without a cause bluster.

Betelgeuse stepped closer, pulling her gently to him and kissed her on the lips. "Yes, as long as the hill is small with no bumps and sharp dips. Hence the bunny hill." He kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers. "Plus, I ain't gonna let anything happen to you or our little ones. You know I'll keep ya safe."

Naturally, he would always keep them safe. She knew she was worrying for nothing, but this pregnancy just had her really on edge. Everything was going so well, and the nervous woman couldn't help feeling like the bottom of the basket could give at any moment. It was silly and had to be because of the mess of hormones and stress. Lydia chased away the ridiculous line of thinking and stood up to kiss his cool lips conceding lightly. "Okay. Let's go sledding."

He smiled widely and helped her up the small hill leading them to a rack holding some sleds. They grabbed one and perched it on the edge. Betelgeuse placed a foot on a runner to keep it in place while he carefully assisted his wife onto the wooden surface. He passed Lucy to her then sat down behind them, taking the leads in his hand. "Hold tight to Bug. Here we go." Dropping his foot, the poltergeist kicked the sled over the edge tightening his hold around his wife and child as they slid down the hill. Their child squealed as the cool breeze kissed her chubby cheeks and had her holding tightly to both of her parent's sleeves. Lydia laughed and leaned into her husband's hold, enjoying the ride down.

When they reached the bottom, Betelgeuse hopped from the sled grinning widely and wiggling his brows. "Ya wanna go again?"

"Yes!" She hooted happily and tried to stand up, so they could walk to the top once more. A hand landed on her shoulder and gently pushed her rump back to the wooden surface. Her forehead crinkled and turned her questioning gaze up at her husband.

His smile flashed brightly while running the back of his fingers against her cool cheek as he softly suggested. "Why don't you and Bug sit, and I'll pull ya up?"

Lydia knew his still heart was in the right place but couldn't help feeling the irritation bubble forth. It wasn't as if she were going to injure herself by walking up the bunny hill. Yes, she could slip and fall, though she doubted that the poltergeist looking down at her would let that happen. Taking in a deep breath, the pregnant woman pushed away from the agitation and blew out a puff of warm air. "B, walking up this isn't going to hurt me."

If the man noticed her irritation, he didn't comment on it as he dropped down into a crouch leaning in to lightly touch his lips to her. He pulled back running his hand over her cheek again before answering, "I know but you've been so tired lately, and it's taking a lot of your energy just brewing lil bean. I want ya to take it easy and rest. Let me do this Babe."

When he puts it that way, she could not argue with him now and felt the annoyance melt away. "Fine." She relented with a reassuring smile.

He appeared relieved by her response and kissed her once more before grabbing the leads and standing. "Now mush!" She cried out cracking an invisible whip and laughing. The specter shook his head chuckling deeply then began to pull them up the hill for another round of sledding.

After a while, Lydia stood at the bottom following the duo as they slide down the snowy mount. She snapped a few shots of them that went unnoticed by both father and daughter. Shivering from the cold, she let go of her camera and rubbed her hands together for warmth. Maybe it was time to retire to the meeting place. Plus, she was feeling a little parched, so a drink would be nice and would help warm her as well.

When the duo came to a stop a few feet away, Lydia approached the sled. "Hey B," She thumbed the meeting area while talking. "how about we head to the tent, so Lucy and I can warm up and get something hot to drink?"

Jumping up from the sled, he reached out to feel her cheek then to Lucy's before agreeing. "Yeah. Ya both are pretty chilled." Betelgeuse juiced the sled away then wove an arm around her waist and began to move them in the direction of the tent.

Stepping inside the heated structure, the trio spotted the in-laws and hurried to the table that they had procured. Lydia smiled while examining the bags on the floor and pulling up a seat. She plopped down, and greeted her parents wittily, "Hi Delia, Dad. I see your shopping excursion was fruitful."

Her father made a pained face as he warily eyed the bags. Her stepmother just laughed and started to dig in one of the bags. "Yes, it was." She turned up from the bag with a frown. "Though will I even be able to bring all this home and if the village isn't real, where is the money going?"

That was an excellent question and one that Lydia didn't know. She pivoted her focus to her husband brows raising in question. He winked at her then shifted his gaze to his mother-in-law snorting loudly, "You'll keep whatever ya bought, and the money ya spend goes to a domestic violence shelter in the area."

Delia's mouth dropped in shock while her eyes scanned the specter for a few seconds. Something passed in her light stare and flicked to Lydia before jumping back to the dead man softly speaking. "That's very…decent of you."

Yes, it was, and Lydia was touched that he would send any proceeds spent by her parents to a local shelter instead of lining a certain pocket. She watched her husband's broad chest puff in pride as he grinned widely at Delia.

"Thanks, Red. I have my moments." Boasted the poltergeist and slung an around his petite wife.

The jingle of bells resounded in the distance drawing Betelgeuse's attention away from his in-laws and to the wide-open door. A horse-drawn sleigh stopped just outside, and the driver appeared to be waiting for the next fair. He regarded it for a few seconds then turned his focus to his woman whispering. "Sweets why don't ya get some hot chocolate?"

Ooh, hot chocolate sounded good though she would kill for something citrusy instead. They most likely didn't have anything. Well, when they got home, there was a jug of lemonade with her name on it and maybe some of the lemon tart if there was any left. She couldn't remember if she finished it off or not. Damn pregnancy brain. "Okay. Do you want one as well?" asked the flustered mom as she stood up to leave.

Her husband shook his shaggy head and waved her off. "Nah I'm good."

"Alright. I'll be back then." She leaned in to kiss his pearlescent cheek, then hurried in the direction of the food and drinks.

Betelgeuse juiced a high chair and placed the small child down before turning to the in-laws. "Red. Chuck. Would ya mind watching Bug while Lyds and I go for a ride?" He motioned to the open doorway while snapping his fingers and producing Lucy's favorite snacks and sippy cup.

The couple spied the horse-drawn sled then returned their attention to the poltergeist. Delia sent the dead man an undecipherable look as her normally haughty tone changed to something much softer. "I think Lydia would love to do that."

Opening his mouth to respond, he was interrupted by his wife's pleased voice. "Mmm...this is good." She sat down and lifted her cup to her parents. "Have you tried the hot chocolate?"

Her stepmother motion to their half-filled cups and shook her head. "No, your father and I both got the hot apple cider."

Lydia peered at the cup morosely and cooed gently. "Ooh. I should have gotten that. Is it tarty?"

Delia reached out and lifted the disposable cup to lips drinking deeply. She pulled back and replied with a shake. "No, this one is rather sweet."

The pregnant woman frowned at the news. "That sucks. Well, you two should try the hot chocolate before we leave." She lifted her cup again, then sipped the chocolaty goodness.

Betelgeuse nudged his wife with a shoulder and pointed to the entrance. "Hey Babes, how about we go for a ride?" He wiggled his brows and flashed a cheeky grin.

She smiled back then glanced at their daughter munching in the highchair. "What about Lulu?" asked the younger mother while twisting back to her husband.

He stood up and motion to her parents before holding out his hand to help her stand. "Your folks said they would watch her until we come back."

Slipping her hand into his and allowing him to carefully pull her up, Lydia look over at her folks reaffirming that it was indeed okay. "Are you sure you two? We can take her with us?" It would be nice to spend a little time alone with her husband but if they had to bring Lulu with them, then they would. It would be a pleasant ride either way.

"N…n…no, i…i…it's fine. G…g…g…go have fun. We will be r…r…right here when you return," stuttered her father smiling shakily as her stepmother agreed with his statement patting his arm lightly.

Lydia opened her mouth to say something then snapped it shut. She heaved softly and hesitantly consented before leaning in to kiss Lucy on the cheek as Betelgeuse ruffled the small girl's curly crown. Pulling her focus back to her parents, she produced a thankful smile then started to speak. "It shouldn't take us that long. We will be back in a couple of minutes."

Waving her off, her parents just shook their heads and chortled reassuringly. "Take your time and have fun." The older couple said as the younger slowly walked away from the table and toward the open entrance.

When the pair reached an empty sleigh, Betelgeuse carefully helped his wife into the seat. "Watch your step Sweets. Here let me help."

"Thanks, B," she said when the poltergeist sat down on the cushion beside her.

He threw an arm over her shoulders and kissed her temple whispering. "Always Sweets." He noticed her shiver and realized that it hadn't been from his kiss but rather the lack of blankets. "Now we need something to keep us warm." He snapped his fingers and produced a warm and fluffy blanket. "Aah, that will do just fine. You warm Lyds?"

The pregnant woman snuggled into the warm blanket and peered up at him with a pleased grin. "Yeah nice and toasty."

"Good." He pulled her close while waving at the driver to go.

They were quiet for some time watching the rolling scenery before Lydia broke the comfortable silence. "You didn't have to do all this, you know." It was all so beautiful and must have taken a lot of juice just to make this birthday gift. She didn't want B to run himself ragged just to please them. They didn't need fancy stuff to be happy. Him being with them was enough.

The dead man knew what his wife meant and hugged her tightly to his side kissing her temple once again. He pulled away, shrugging gently. "Yeah, but I wanted to, and bug seems to be enjoying herself. By the time we get home, she'll be out like a light."

"That she will." Lydia agreed with a small chuckle. Her slight form shook as she rested her cheek against his clothed chest. "I love you, B," murmured the expectant woman while studying the snowy landscape.

This time he kissed the crown of her head and whispered into her dark mane. "I love you too, Babes."

The couple said nothing else as they both turned their attention to the winter wonderland in companionable silence.

It was hours later by the time the trio made it back home. Lucy wore out from the exciting outing and was down for the night while her husband was off doing some secret project for Christmas day. It was all very hush-hush, and Lydia had no clue what the dead man was doing. She had asked, but Betelgeuse had refused to spill, so she let him be for the time being.

As for herself, she was on the couch with her laptop, reviewing the photos taken. Ordinarily, she would have already had a few selected and been in her darkroom developing, but it wasn't safe to mess around with the chemicals. So as of now, all pregnant mother could do was flick through the pictures and select the ones that were the best. Of course, she could edit on her laptop and print the photos or take them in to get printed. It wasn't the same as doing the process in her darkroom, but it was the only options until the birth of the little one.

Fingers flicked over the touchpad and paused. Lydia admired a photo of her husband and child. It was of them feeding some reindeer. Lulu's face frozen in surprise as the animal fed from her tiny hand while Betelgeuse's head cocked back, laughing at their child's astonishment.

A smile formed on her lips and the tips of her fingers tenderly skimmed the screen as a rush of immense love for them filled her being. God, she loved those two so much and could not believe how lucky she truly was. The baby kicked at her stomach like the young one was reminding her that he was there as well. Lydia reached over to rub the spot cooing softly. "I love you too little bean." Even though he wasn't there yet, she already loved him just as much as her husband and daughter. April couldn't come fast enough.

He kicked some more, and Lydia wondered if he was trying to tell her something else. Ooh, maybe he wanted some of that tart. If there wasn't any of that left because she couldn't remember if she had finished it off this morning or not, there was a few lemon yogurts to quench her hunger.

Setting the laptop on the coffee table, she stood up rubbing her stomach several times before making her way to the kitchen.

* * *

AN: It has been a long time since I last posted a chapter. I've had this half-finished on my laptop but hadn't gotten around to finishing it until now. Plus, I was busy rewriting an older story of mine. It was my very first, and it was in bad shape. Christ, I'm not sure how anyone could like it; it was that bad. I had to gut a lot of the chapters, and I'm not quite done. So I will be working on this and the other one simultaneously. I do have the dialog finished for the next chapter I just have to fill in the details.

Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter. Did you like it or if you did, what didn't you like?


End file.
